the predator hero of killing bites
by Artzilla406
Summary: this crossover is about koan in the killing bites world, will change when the title is available, summery for now. a place of hybrid between human and animals but the fight which is called killing bites but they will all witness and hear that the king of all predator who the weilder of the nemetrix have arrive to go wild. koan X heram
1. kill 1

Up on the roof top there is a guy who have milk skin, but and some muscle built a little with some six pack, with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long reach to his back, and wear a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape and a nemetrix around his neck as is none other then koan seinaruyami who's on the roof drawing some picture and listening to a song called "The bird is the word" then he turn to the screen.

Koan: yellow! What doing? Me know right? Thought it wasn't enough since 2 dudes have their own double stories? well one or two haves some what if. Also who fuck insane good idea to put me in this new one? Well you know and me bet it's way better then the one with souls and scythe stuff. But to show you that this place got a new boy don't play the rules cause one is no rules, but anyway! Koan got places to be, scouting for fun that interest me and- ohh what do we have here?(looked down)

He then spotted a van slowly driving up to a girl who is looking at her phone.

Koan: I guess this is a start of a deadpool scene right?

Smarty: you do know she no push over right?

Joker: oh maybe we catch a ride, she have something in mind.

koan:(sniff at her) or a badger that these dickhead should've provoke animal.

he see her get kidnapped and the van drove faster.

then he begin running and jumping root to roof following the van

Koan: (look at his watch ) let's see she should start pouncing just about...

As he look the van stop suddenly with a loud beep.

Koan: now, wow 10 seconds! well guys, ready to paint the town red?

Smarty: I guess so.

Joker: yeah!

Koan: and away we go! (he jump high at the van's roof)

He then crashes through the roof and landed on one of the crooks.

Koan: amarillo, ¿qué haces? ¡Yo soy koan seinaruyami!. {yellow what doing? me is koan seinaruyami!.} (clear his throat) sorry, if you want English then yellow what doing? me is koan seinaruyami! (waving his left arm and laugh crazy)

Girl: what the?

Koan: oh me just "dropping" by and see this isn't a taxi but me wanna hop in, so what you two names?

The girl didn't answer because she is confused and the man didn't look behind because he is driving.

koan:(look at the back of dead bodies) also driver, I what'd look if me was you, (turn to the girl) anyway were we going Hitomi?

Hitomi: how did you know my name?!

koan: me have his ways, (notice she now have white panties and a white tank top reveal her stomach and cleavage) hope we're clothes of whatever we go is long we dump the corpse or else me eat them.

The van then drove to the dump then the man wearing a white dress shirt and blue pants got out of the van and start to vomit.

Koan: me told not to look! (got out of the van and look at the guy) and there goes whatever he ate.

Hitomi: jeez. can't drive for shit, has a week ass stomach… what a useless bastard.

Koan: who can blame him? Is like he never see a dead body before.

Then uzaki take a look at koan and see his straightjacket he wearing torn off long sleeves to look like a shirt, his nemetrix and they way he it's seem not very normal and like he every true animals.

Koan: well what a dump (walk in four leg sniff around)

Hitomi: _what is he? He has all the animals but witch one is his real one?_ Mr. shidoh, it's hitomi. Yes, I've just arrived. I ran into a bit of trouble. yeah that piece of shit with me and some guy with a straightjacket and collar crash in with us as well.

the guy look at koan

?: w-who are you again?

Koan: me koan seinaruyami, listen her bro, I know this stuff is bat shit crazy but you'll get use to is as long you got me to protect you, so what's your name?

Guy: Nomoto yuuya, where are we?

Koan: seem like a dumpster for a wrestle,(pint the dead bodies) along with the dead bodies there.

Nomoto:(that scared him) what the hell is this!? (he scream and crawling up top of he broken cars)

Koan:(goes eating some of the dead bodies and look at nomoto) wait for me bro! We didn't know we're playing hide and seek (following him)

Hitomi: yes, what? You mean this piece of shit and the lunatic? Huh? Where did they go?

Nomoto start to clime over the garbage and koan is right beside him.

Nomoto: what the hell is going on? Why is this happening to me? I want to go home. (spotted a clear area within the garbage) what the hell? Why is this area cleared off like this?

koan: maybe they need more room, and I smell an ego guy who relate to cat family and he's a lion.

?: is a ring and who are you calling ego guy?

The guys turn to see a man with brown hair with a white dress shirt and gray pants.

Koan: eh what's up doc?

?: hmm, this is a private property of a certain zaibatsu. It's where things end up when they have nowhere else to go. Like oversized garbage and dead bodys or people like us. Right?

Notomo: please help us! (run to him) I have no idea what's going on, some high school girl was in the car, and my friends are in pieces, and this guy with a striaghtjacket crashed from the car's roof!

Koan: dude control your hurl! Oh so that why there here? Even I did eat some of the dead bodies. (he see nomto puking again) koan said control your damn hurl! (the guy look at Koan)

Guy: so, you have return, king of beasts.

Koan: who are you guy? And king of beasts?

?: I'm yugo tani, and I'm challenging you for the title.

Koan: challenge?

Yugo: yes, since that is most likely the work of a therianthrope. (grin a little and eyes glow shine red)

Nomoto and koan: therianthrope?

Yugo: a new species with that intellect of humans and the fangs of beasts, with a power that far surpasses mankind. That is what called the therianthrope.

Koan: a hybrid...(muttered himself)

Nomoto: what are you talking about? We don't have time for stupid nonsens!

Yugo: stupid? (show sharp teeth and veins poping from his face) did you say stupid?

Koan: Nomoto! Get behind me! Now! (glared at yugo)

Notomo: a monster!

Koan: no, a lion...

Yugo: know your place! And that title mine predaking!

He slash his claw but Koan vanish leave an afterimage and hitomi came to pull Notomo out of safety as both land.

Yugo: I was trying to help you take out the garbage and (point at Koan) the predaking is mine.

Hitomi: I'm not done with him yet. According to mr. shidoh, the odds between you and me are 100 to zero. And you would lose to him with a blink of an eye.

At this rate, our killing bites can't be established.

Notomo: killing bites?

Koan: just like the title of this story.

Yugo: that goes without saying. I battled hundreds, and this will be your first match along-

Hitomi: that's why we make him place a bet( thumbs up Notomo) ten million yen on me winning, then the odds will be 99 to one.

Yugo: can he pay that?

Hitomi: we can use his body as collateral.

Koan: wait! (waving his arms out) Take me! Take me instead! Leave my bro out of this !(laugh crazy)

Hitomi: uh, sure, you'll do.

Yugo: no, I want to face him so I can gut him myself!

Notomo: what? Koan you can't-

Koan: is okay, I'm saving your assuming being skin alive and this ain't my first rodeo boy.

Hitmoi: spinal cord, organs, eyes, he's young so they'll fetch a high price.

Notomo: you can't just..

Yugo smirk of interest as notomo get up.

Notomo: I'm going home!

Hitomi: (grab his arm) do you really think you can get away?

Notomo: please let me go! (accidentally touch her breast)

Koan: Fish slam!

Koan wham him with a fish send him crashed to the ground.

Koan: vomit boy stay put and watch, me koan and friend will explain it, got it?!

Notomo nodded silently by surprise and wonder where did koan get a fish.

Koan: good! Hahaha hahaha!

Notomo: uh, um, what is going on here?

Koan: long story short bro, but the detail is a competion and I asisst before you do cause if we lose you die until we win you live. But it doesn't mean Koan gonna sit out , honey badger and I fight pussycat so me saving your life.

Yugo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUSSYCAT! (charge at koan) YOUR DEAD!

He raised his claws but easily caught both hand and begin to crunching his fingers as Yugo scream in pain and threw the broken cars then get crashed.

Koan: please, you have the pride of the lion, but your week compared to my arsenal. Also we humans have a way to deal with any supernaturals, your ego one of these day get yourself killed, but I'm not fighting you yet as is not well manners, (turn hitomi) go ahead. ladies first.

Hitomi: (smile) thanks.

Notomo: wait! How could a girl like you beat a monster like him? Koan seem to do it okay.

Her eyes glows red, then her arms grew half fur of claws, along fur legs with sharp talons, a tail, fur on shoulder, sharp teeth and honey badger ears.

Hitomi: gender and size don't matter, the one with sharper fangs wins, that's what killing bites is.

Then the lights turned on.

Koan: where'd the light came from?

Notomo: she's a monster too?

She walk at Yugo.

Hitomi: I heard you never lost, king of kings, that's quite the title you got there...and you said the lunatic it's the predaking correct?

Yugo: yes.

Hitomi: you must be lying, this lunatic doesn't seem strong.

Yugo: he did easily throw me while crushing my fingers but he's my prey!

Notomo: _she provoking him...is she and koan can't beat him? Koan the predaking?_

Hitomi: (look to koan) is this true?

Koan: (nodded) It's true.

Hitomi: I would like to see that, but now, (turn Yugo)I think I would like a title like thoes, hows dose leo killer sound? Seeing as I'm going to win-

He swatted Hitomi which shock Notomo as koan title his head then yugo 1uickly slash at koan send him flying next to hitomi as he grab both of them and begin pounding them.

Yugo: even if my pray is a little rabbit, I don't hold back! that's the way leo fights! I'll take your title once and for all king of beast!

As hitomi get up and so do koan as hitomi starting attacking slashing at him but dodge then Koan seeing her fighting at single handed and yugo threw her to the pipe as she throw some at him but didnt work then he see yugo begin to huff and puff as wind like blowing.

Koan: mmm?

Then yugo dash at koan slicing and impaling him all over and biting him as threw him to hitomi as he punching them fast.

Notomo: what the hell is this? I can't move!

Yugo: **ROARING LEO!** (Then yugo roared making a powerful shockwave while throwing rapped punches) you were a foolish to challenge a king and now predaking! There's a new king of all beats and that is me! Its time you knew true feelings-

Then suddenly a big slash mark on his chest to his back as a blood spill as he scream in might and agony while his finger got bitten off by Hitomi and his leaf earlier got ripped out as he shocked and so do hitomi and Notomo as they see koan not here.

Yugo: what the-

Then every felt an a very cold and dark atmosphere as the sky turn red while they turn to see Koan is unharmed and no scratch or bite marks as he dusted himself which surprise and awe.

Koan: hmm taste odd(spit it off as he show a very insane grin) and all those punches felt like a pile of feathers. (dusted himself)

yugo: bu-bu-but how? What is you?! Reveal yourself!

Koan: I'm one of every animals and other kind there is as one, but beyond to surpass it...I'm known as the savage nelphem...and I'm really...hungry.

His eyes turn black and pupil red as an unleashed killing insense aura showingna very insane beast like laughing but a chaotic felt like that a savage and rage of every berserk aniamls make Yugo sweat and shaking a little even hitmoi is shocked and still as koan's turn red and horns pop out of the side of his head but the left horn is broken, then deadly claws and a tail.

Yugo: _is… is that his brute form?!_

Hitmoi: _whoa, that's new._

Notomo: _AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!_

Koan was gone in invisible speed as hitomi look at Koan jump with his claws impaling yugo's back as he scream while koan digging deep and keep stabing him a lot as yugo push him to the wall to crush him then make him get off, Koan got off as he easily dodging yugo's punches and slash but he bite it them wham him to the ground many time then let go and knee him make him crash down as he saw koan speed run in four leg impale his horn as he cough blood as he threw him to the car as he got up see koan side his head with blood drip down from his his right horn to his face licking it.

Koan: mmm, feline's blood, that's my sixth lion meal me ever ate.

Yugo struggled to get up as he shake it off growling at him.

Koan: (turn back to normal)now pussycat, time to show you the really top cat in here!

He slap hi neck to change into a lion-like creature with dark brown main, dirty yellow fur with gray spots on his forelegs, tail and face, has gray diamonds on his body and blue crystals on his arms and legs and has two horns, has the nematrix on his neck.

?: alright kitty, meet the true king of kings **RAZORLEO!** (roar his name out)

Yugo: WHAT?!

Hitomi: impressive.

Razorleo charge in and so do Yugo but razorleo slash quickly as yugo scream as the slash felt like explosion then razorleo look at hitomi and nodded to her.

Razorleo: go ahead.

Hitomi smiled then look at yugo who can't ignore the pain even razorleo see hitmoi have bleeding and cut slash at her left cheek.

Yugo: d-damn it, all who hear my roaring Leo should be crippled by peimal fear.

Hitomi: fear, fear huh? You know I've never expeirmened fear my entire life

Yugo: all animal experience fear.

Razorleo: in your opinion but...some animals don't define fear within them.

Yugo: what are you? Reveal yourself!

Hitomi: Ratel, (lick the blood)brute Ratael.

Razorleo: _like every honey badger show there the dangworus predator to other small or big and fearless beast...even some can be taken down._

Hitomi: you should at least learn the name of your opponent, dumbass(stick her tongue and pull the lid under her eye at him)

Razorleo: but an amateur stray cat like you don't understand, so your no worthy be a king in my book.

Yugo:(veins pop out) dambass? Amateur stray cat? You two dare say that to me? You little brats! (charge at them)

But hitmoi slash his shoulder and razorleo speed slash his torso as yugo burst in flames as he scream of pain.

Hitmoi: **Slash.**

Razorleo: **Burning king!**

Yugo drop down as he see razorlwo unleashed d a huge stronger lion roar better then his as Yugo now trembling and shaking as razorleo came close to him growling.

Razorleo: never harmed humans again... Now who's the real king of predators? Say it! (yugo flinch in fear and whimper)

Yugo: A-All hail...Savage nephlem...

Yugo then drop down unconscious as razorlwo turn back to koan dusted himself.

Koa: tch, what a cowardly lion. (look to the screen but seem the satellite) if anyone or a leach bastards want me or my friends...you'll end up my list to eat!

 **Meanwhile**

in an unknown room there are people start to be afraid of to what he said but others don't believe him but they are wonder how they know and feel like he's watching them.

Guy 2: who or what it's this guys?!

Guy 5: leo lost?

Guy 3: I don't know, but how dose he do that?!

Guy 32: impossible

Guy 12: the odds were 99 to one!

Guy 21: how is this possible

Guy45: I can't believe it.

Then a man with glasses.

Guy: as you've witnessed that my greatest creation and the rumor is true, brute ratel and the predaking.

Then some guy laugh.

Guy 2: you got me! Looks like you get to keep all the winnings yourself! Ratel and the predaking, huh? (laugh) she quite an interesting girl, this one.

Koan: (pop in front of the screen surprise and scared everyone) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SHIT FACE! KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN BABOON YETI TONGUE TO YOURSELF! OR I'LL CUT IT OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU! (He went back as the screen went to normal)

 **Back with koan**

Hitomi: who are you talking to?

Koan: oh people from the future, anyway way that take care of pussycat for good there, leaving only you now.

Hitomi: sure.

Koan: (sniff at her) well you are honey badger, not the first time I met and eat.

Hitomi: huh? You ate them?

Koan: only 12, they was pissed me off stealing my sweets even I am a cannibalism but doesn't matter to me, you friend or foe?

Hitomi: seeing you out there I don't want to be in your bad side.

Koan: good, consider I was holding back on the fight. (make her eyes wide and so do notomo)

hitomi: you were holding back? Huh, I guess you deserve the title the predaking.

Koan: yeah, also your good too, and your curious of what animal I am I'm everything and mythical even a honey badger too.

Hitomi: really.

Notomo: uh…

Koan: (turn to Notomo) you okay bro?

He shock but in tears of joy.

Notomo: (got up and tackle him a hug) you save me!

Hitmoi: what the he'll?

Notomo: thank you so munch!

Koan: (karate chop his head and got off) relax dude and is nothing, is my job as a hero.

Notomo: you dont seem hurt.

Koan: it'll take more then biting and slash to put me down for good.

Notomo: but she hurt as well! We need to treat her wounds!

Koan: cool down, me got it. (he raised his hand front of her as he begin healing her as now she good as new even no slash mark) there good as new.

Hitomi: huh, didn't know that your a doctor.

Koan: me full of stuff as a mad doctor, (offer her hand to her) let start over, i'am koan seinruyami and I do hope we get along as partners.(she smile at him while giggle a little)

Hitomi: you already know my name but, my name is hitomi uzaki (shake his hand) partner.

Notomo: what was that Lion like form?

Koan: oh that my nemetrix, (tap the nemetrix) I can transformed into over a million beast animals and evolve them.

Hitomi: nice, are they honey badger alien?

Koan: yeah I got one.

 **Then she rub and petting as he like it and kicking his leg a letting as Notomo is shocked then sound crater see her phone and give it to her.**

 **Sound crater: here's your phone back.**

 **Sound crater turn back to Koan.**

 **Koan: (title his head) was that your boss or something?**

 **Hitomi: he's not my boss koan, he is a the director.**

 **Koan: oh me get it, (turn notomo) hey bro!**

 **Notomo: uh yes koan?**

 **Koan: got a place for us to crash in?**

 **timeskip the next day**

 **Koan is sleeping upside down, hitomi and notomo is sleeping on the floor, then suddenly notomo scream and wake up from a nightmare.**

 **Notomo: oh, right, it was all just a dream. (turn to see the sleepy koan upside down)**

 **koan: slay the fire breathing hotdog(muttered)**

 **notomo freak out and accidently touch hitomi's breast as he scream, which she wake up except koan then she yawn getting up.**

 **Hitomi: keep it down, don't scream in my ear, I'll kill you.**

 **Notomo: it wasn't... a dream.**

 **Then koan got down to the floor sleeping as hitomi smile at him as she put his head to her lap and petting him.**

 **Htomi: who would of think that this guy can be the king of all beasts, he sleeps cutely.**

 **Koan: you keep away my root beer bowser...I drink it first..(muttered himself in sleep as she giggle)**

 **Notomo: uh koan? (about to touch him but his eyes open)**

 **koan: no is my root beer thieves! (look around) oh.**

 **koan then begin to stretch like a cat and look at notomo and hitomi.**

 **koan: good morning you guys.**

 **Hitomi: morning koan.**

 **koan: also what with broken rooster?**

 **hitomi: that guy (point at notomo)**

K **oan: oh.**

 **Notomo:** ** _I was force to show them back to my room for some reason, we just fell asleep after koan healed her._**

 **Koan and hitomi:(turn notomo) what?**

 **Notomo: thank you two for yesterday.**

 **Koan: is nothing, is my job as a hero to serve and protect the innocent lives, even punished the evil who dare do crimes and all.**

 **Notomo: I promise not to tell anyone about it. So maybe its time you two…**

 **Hitomi: I was going to leave. But before I do…**

 **timeskip**

 **koan. Hitomi and notomo are now at a cafe and hitomi is having pancakes, as koan eating chocolate chip pancakes, koan summon some clothes which is a blue jacket, gray shirt which reveal her stomach and cleavage, and black shorts and sneakers.**

 **koan: so like the clothes I gave you?**

 **Hitomi: these clothes are awesome.**

 **koan: thanks, me like chocolate chip pancakes! (pour some syrup and chocolate syrup)**

 **hitomi: this looks so good.(poor some a lot of syrup)**

 **notomo: isn't that too munch syrup.**

 **koan: she half honey badger bro, hell they have a sweet tooth like me.**

 **notomo oh right. (drink some coffee) I should really be going to class soon…**

 **hitomi: shut up and keep your mouth closed, Don't even breathe.**

 **Koan: oh okay.**

 **Hitomi: your okay koan. (eat some pancakes) so yummy!**

 **Koan: wow you look cute of smile, (grin) wants some chocolate pancake? Is stupendous time yummy with it!**

 **She smiled back at him and continued to eat the pancakes even the chocolate pancake as she glee loving it.**

 **Notomo:** ** _she's just like a regular girl like this, koan seem crazy but a nice and kinda funny guy._**

 **Then he remembered last night, hitomi opened her eyes and stands up looking at someone.**

 **Hitomi:(get up) I'm really sorry about yesterday.**

 **Notomo: oh, you don't need to...**

 **koan: she wasn't talking to you boy, she was talking to director guy, (get up and waving his right arm) yellow D! What doing?**

 **Notomo looked behind him and see the same guy with glasses.**

 **?: what are you apologizing for? You preformed your job perfectly. Isn't that right, hitomi?**

 **koan: (get up and waving his right arm) yellow Shindou Reiichi! What doing?**

 **Shindou: I see you found out my name, good.**

 **Koan: damn straight.**

 **Hitomi: but there was some trouble before the match, the predaking and I wanted to beat leo with one blow, but I got rush down, so I was afraid I may have caused predaking and you to worry.**

 **Koan: (petting his head as she blushed) is alright, me and Director guy was worry too you, but me know you was a great potential as a fighter, so me is proud of you hitomi. (eye smile and grin)**

 **Then hitomi did the cutest little dance you ever scene.**

 **Hitomi: koan!**

 **Koan: cute badger, (turn to shiodoh) okay boy, state your business.**

 **Shiodoh: (put a briefcase on the table) sense you know me, it's nice to meet you, I am shidoh reiichi, I am hitomi's guardian.**

 **Notomo: guardian?** ** _He doesn't seem like her father,_** **nice to meet you, I am.**

 **Shiodoh: yuya nomoto, (that surprise notomo) second year sutdents at komagawa university majoring in economics.**

 **Koan: student ID Number E-4291, hailing from nango.**

 **Shidoh: your currently reside in corp yanagisawa, an apartment near campus, room number 201.**

 **Notomo:** ** _he researched everything, how'd did koan knows?_**

 **Shidoh: so how was it? You had the best seat for killing bites match.**

 **Notomo: um, was that the thing yesterday?**

 **Koan: for me very interesting as I take his place, cause he's a rookie in this killing bites and terianthropes from yesterday.**

 **Notomo: terianthropes?**

 **Shidoh: humans who have gained animal abilities though the latest advancements in gene therapy. They appear no different from normal humans, but by transforming, they change into battle form.**

 **Notomo: why do all of this?**

 **Shidoh: are you two familiar with zaibatsu?**

Koan: I do, an info of a friend of told me this, a group of oldest merchants with 400 years of history. Which is zaibatsu Only 4 group actually which is they were supposedly dismantled after the war, the Japanese economy.

Shidoh: Ineed, It's still being controlled by four zaibatsu, mistukado, yatsubishi, symptoms, and ishida. Which means a secret proxy war with each zaibastu's representation on the line.

Koan: and that what killing bits is? Each generation, the strongest have to killed each other? (Shidoh nodded to him) okay but curious as the brutal leo knows me, do everyone of killing bites know and rumor about me?

Shidoh: everyone here know rumors about the boy with skills of every animal but never physicly change into one, but in a flash he change into unknown species and never lose.

Koan: so I'm guessing some people want me dead or so cause of my title and prove who's the beyond predator?

Shidoh: yeah.

Koan: I see, me is here as solo hero and one of my allies who i work with business told me about hybrid between human and animals , they say is rumors around. So me went this city and senses hitomi who is a half honey badger got kidnapped by van as I know it was a dumb mistake to do that on her. (turn notomo) I wonder why you hang with a bunch rapists anyway?

Notomo: (bow to them) I'm sorry! I had no idea! To think they were rapists! I only knew houko thought an old part-time job, and he just called me out of the blue to drive him.

Koan: hmm, well good thing shidoh cover the that part.

Hitomi:(grab notomo's shirt) don't try to act all accident! You were jacking in the driver's seat !

Koan: (raised his hand to call her off) let him go notomo

Hitomi: but he-

Koan: I'll judge him.

She let go of him and koan sniff at him.

Koan: he's clean, if he was like them, he should've done you in your sleep and I'll kill him.

She smiled at him and pet his head again while he panting and a wolf tail like wagging.

Shidoh: hitomi is really getting to like you predaking.

Koan: koan seinaruyami.

Shidoh: hmm?

Koan: that's my name.

Shidoh: hmm, well then koan, I won't have to worry leaving hitomi with you.

Koan: well we're partner and also need to be body guard to notomo or else he'll be dead in 2 second.

Shodoh: indeed, he is currently brute rater's sole investor, (turn hitomi and petted her head)if something should happen to him, you will lose your right to participate in killing bites. That would mean heavy losses for us. I'm asking you to help along koan.

Hitomi: okay, if that is what you need for us.

Koan: (grin while laugh crazy) don't worry directer guy, me koan and friends will not let vomit boy die, you count on us!

Notomo: why call me vomit boy?

Koan: cause you vomit two time, almost the third time when me was eating some of the dead body.

Shidoh: mr nomoto, koan, I'll have you two invest in the next fight as well. Use this to pay , it's a portion of our last winnings.

Then notomo open the suitcase full of money, then Koan eyes begin to roll like jackpot machine to show cash sign and root beer then little fishes sing heavenly quire as the two spin.

Koan: OH MY BA- (his head exploded and regenerated)

hitomi: I didn't know you can do that.

Koan: koan is stupendous of surprises! Hahahahahahahaaha! (make a chciekn noise looking at the money) me can get root beer food!

Hitomi: hmm, maybe I should try some.

Koan: sure! Even the root beer dessert!

 **Timeskip**

At home notomo is counting some money while koan just in some hallway making some doors as he come out.

Koan: still counting the money man?

Notomo: yeah, just want to knew how much we have.

Koan: I see, well I'm done of thw redirecting as I built rooms for me and Hitomi and you, even a colset and other surprises since we're gonna live here.

Notomo: that fast?

Koan: yep, since me can do the impossible

As Notomo begin continuing counting the money.

Hitomi: how many times do you need to count it? Is not going to change.

Notomo: that's true, but…

hitomi: besides, weren't you going to class?

Notomo: I can't go to class carrying all this money.

Koan: leave that to koan (he put all the money to the case and shove it inside of his fur frame) there we go, all safe and sound.

Hitomi: (wide eyes) whoa, what is that frame made out of? And I want one.

Koan: me see about it.

Hitomi: say koan, can you do me a favor?

Koan: uh-huh.

Hitomi: well, my uniform got torn to shreds by a certain someone( writing a list on a piece of paper)

Notomo: I'm sorry

Hitomi: here, (handle koan the paper) go buy these for me now and something sweets too.

Koan: say no more! (jump out of the window) TRA LA LA LAAA!

Hitomi: (smile) he is very funny(turn Notomo) you go with him too.

Notomo: perhaps he's fine on his own.

Hitomi: you want to die?(give a scary look)

That scared him and run off to koan.

Nomoto: I'm sorry!

Hitmoi: on the double now!

Notomo: yes!

 **Timeskip**

As Koan whistling carry bags and so do notomo that hitomi need.

Koan: you know, me can take care of self.

Notomo: I know but she told me so.

Koan: well since we're bro no need to worry, even in this night time your fully protected by me! And this chicken! (show a rubber chicken)

Notomo: you sure?

Koan: yeah! I mean I would've leave you alone mean your nor fully protected.

Notomo: true.

Koan: (sniff something) we're not alone bro.

Notomo and koan turn to see a woman with pink long hair and wearing a trench coat and no shoes.

Koan: (frown) hmmm...

Girl: excuse me, there something I'd like you two look at.

Notomo: um, okay.

Koan: you know is not safe to be alone in the middle of the night.

Girl: (open her coat revealing her naked body) what do you think?

Koan: (blind folded) what's the matter you?! Don't you have any dignity?!

Notomo: (blush) hold on a second!

Girl: please get a good look at them!

Koan: no! Me not like that!

Notomo: okay! (look at it)

Then koan block a sharp spear quilts from her left arm then kick her make her stumble back and koan smack Notomo's head.

Notomo: ow!

Koan: (remove the blindfold) get a grip vomit boy! (point at the girl) this porcupine girl try to fool you and kill you!

Girl: (giggle) well, you are very quick, your highness(turn Notomo) now you looked at them, it's going to cost you!

Koan bock it again.

Koan: sorry he have no enough money for that since we spend it, perhaps you accept credit for your lost dignity.

Girl: and what is that?

Koan: the price it's a major killing your ass of what business you have for us toilet scrubber.

Girl: tell me everything you two know about ratel, and about you predaking.

Koan: (laugh crazy and grin) now why would I tell you if you just ask her for yourself since you need to do the fighting then the talking, right hitomi.

Hitomi: yeah.

Hitomi is now right behind the girl.

Hitomi: I'm right here after all.

Girl: Ratsl?

Notomo: hitomi!

As the girl try to slice her but hitomi dodge while jump back.

Hitomi: now, let's get this started! (brown eyes become red) It's killing bites time!

Koan: time to go wild!

The girl then start to throw her spikes and koan as while then she launch two impale koan's chest and stomach as shocked histomi and Notomo while the girl grin and laugh.

Hitomi and Notomo: Koan!

Girl: seem your not strong as they said.

Koan: hmmm is that right?

As they shocked to see he still alive and remove the spike quilts then his chest and stomach healed up, he ate the quils spike.

Koan: like your toothpick can do this damage araka the rowdy.

Araka: so you know my animal identity and my name?! That's weird!

Koan: said the girl with no clothes on.

Then the now names araka throw her spikes at koan again but kept eating it then appeared in invsible speed knee her stomach the roundhouse kick her send her crashed debut got throwing more spikes at him and her as hitomi avoidng it then koan run in four legs as araka's spike hit the lamp pole then Hitomi push it at her as she dodge then koan and hitomi appeared behind her.

Koan: surprise.

Hitomi: I figured I'd be able to bait someone out with him, but I didn't think it'd be be this easy to get the drop on them.

Koan: hitomi we'll have a talk later about bait, (turn araka) but anyway I know I smell you coming so your a rat who's in our trap.

Araka: easy?

she glow blue as spike quills pop out of her back as hitomi and koan jump back away.

Araka: got the drop on me and trap like a rat ? don't make me laugh. I'm not vulnerable from behind, that's actually right where I'd want you two , my whole body is a weapon, fear the porcupine !

As she show her back, head, shoulder, wrist is cover of spiky quils, fur like top and pants, sharp nails and red eyes and ears of a porcupine.

Koan: wow really scary, the whole body made out of toothphicks can strike fear of what's in my teeth that I can use to without a scratch. (hitomi laugh so hard)

araka: oh yeah? let's see what you got you so called predaking! (turn hitomi) burtal ratel, I was going to just kill your financier after getting the info I need on you and predaking, leaving without a ticket to the killing bites, but I can save myself the trouble by just killing you two instead.

Notomo: _isn't this bad? She may be tough, but it's only a matter of times before these things kill her._

Koan: what I got is so no prey like you...can escape from my wrath and it doesn't which predator or prey want me dead! Right hitmoi?

Hitomi: yeah, it doesn't matter how many weapons you have(turn to her half honey badger form) the one with the sharper fangs wins, that's what killing bites is.

Araka: you talk like you know everything. Your just a rookie, but for the predaking, that will be a challenge. They may call you the leo killer or whatever, (throw her spikes at the then charge at them) but let's see if you can survive the rush attack of a porcupine feared even by lions!

as hitomi , koan and araka are now running as the porcupine girl hiding at the bush which hitomi try to find her but koan can senses she coming , which she charge at them make them jump up at the roof but araka fired her spikes at the roof to trap them as she jump up with her arms up.

Araka: **ROWDY STORM!**

Fired a whole lot of spieks at them sending crashed to the ground as araka landed

araka: what a joke, seems the predaking is nothing but a nobody and seems like she just got stupid lucky beating leo.

then suddenly they heard a crazy laugh and to see koan gets up while hitomi yawn then stretching her arms but felt seeing koan's madness as araka is shocked but felt a chill to her spine which she look back.

koan: nobody huh? Time for world war 3 (laugh crazy while smile)

hitomi: that was actually pretty therapeutic.

Araka: m-my quills can pierce metals! How could you two withstand that?!

Koan: (carry a quill and break it) you should know honey badger have durability means your quills are nothing and I didn't even feel it, now your my food to play with...and I'm not a nobody! (growl like a demon)

then they see koan's eyes turn black and yellow pupil glows shine while a wider smile but hitomi can see in his eyes of so many lost of betryael, neglected by some people who pick on him, the lost, so many death and suffering, madness that overwhelm him ,alone ,sorrow, despair and even so munch hate and rage that drive his thirst of hell. But araka sweat a little felt saw the most out of control pure beast with a smile means chaos.

Himtoi: _holy shit, why am I thinking that is sexy?_

Araka: _th-this is the power of the predaking?!_

Araka then fired more spike at koan then just walking and the spike breaking to pieces then koan grew black spikes blade then fired in speed piercing at arakak's liver, left arm and stomach as she scream in pain taking it out but bleeding then he see him vanished then behind her as she got up top of her and his legs wrapped around her waisted then raised his elbow.

Koan: hell storm!

He bashing his eblow to her skull as she scream in agony, as he kept doing it more bashing it with his elbow as her head start to bleed then he got off of her then she turn around that he grab by the throat as she struggle to break free, he pounding her stomach and ribs as a loud crack as she cough blood spill on his face then he grin.

Koan: it is a joke, that you think I predaking will ever fear by a rodent like you!

He do a front kick to her face as she stumble back hissing in pain then a red flash he turn into a humanoid-bat who's color seam is aqua-green on his chest, arms, legs, tail, shoulder, back and wings, he has four red eyes, vampire-like fangs, his body is a mixed of very soldier beyond crystals and metals and has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **ARMOROPTERIA!**

Hitomi and araka: a bat?

Notomo: m-made out of crystal and iron?

Armoropteria flew invisible speed as hitomi and arkaka didn't see it but a gust of wind blow past to the porcupine girl, but araka felt a big cut slash and ripped and broke half of her quills as she scream and eyes widen in fright then turn around see his eyes glows. 

Arkaka: h-he so fast...I didn't even have the time to react! he cut off my quills like paper...

As he pounce in and bite then slashing with his wings crystal morph into blade scythe to slashing as she scream.

Araka: ahhhh stop it! Please it hurt!

She kick him off and punch his face but she held her fist in pain as she scream as her fist is no cracked and broken.

Araka: AAGHH! MY HAND!

Armoropteria then flew up piercing his talons deep to her back as carry her to the trees make her get hit by them many times then flew up and lift up then send a sonic scream sending crashed the ground as she getting up which the crystal bat nodded to hitmoi as she grin as araka getting up.

Araka: I-impossible! (cough blood) t-there's no way! (charged at them) that's not possible ! (jump at them)

But amorpoteira's wings shift sharper and hitmoi jump on his back, they came close to her but arkaka felt a strike of fear went to her soul and mind even body when hitmoi and armorpoteria double slashes her as blood burst out.

Armorpoteria and hitomi: **DOUBLE SLASH!**

Then araka dropped to the ground cover and got crystal spear and she twitching in fear, armorpoteria land down and let hitomi get off of him while he hiss at araka.

Araka: okay! Okay! You win! You win!

Armoropteria: hungry, must eat tasty meal, but first needed to slice in dice, hitomi? (turn hitomi she grin)

hitomi: oh yeah. (raised her claws to slash her again)

Notomo: wait!

Armoropteria turn his head at him while title his head.

Notomo: it just she can't murder someone koan, a-and sure you can eat when we get home but not in a place like this.

Hitomi: huh? (turn at him)

Notomo: besides, this is right by my home, I don't want any murders around.

Armorpteira: your right, I'll make it quick, perhaps her limbs would do nice then we're done. (Which arkaka flinch in fear hearing that.)

armorpetira slowly walking to her dragging his bladed wing scythe at her, which she stand still by fear as she whimpering.

Araka: please…. Have mercy….

Armorpteira: (cackling) just one cut wont hurt okay?

Then suddenly a large muscular man with dark hair and a flat top hair style tackle her send her to the bushes and tree, went to unconscious and he got some of the spike on his right shoulders.

Armorpteira: what the?!

?: these puny needles feel like toothpicks to me. I don't even need to transform.

Armorpteira: hippo guy, so you finally come out huh?

?: are you ratel and pretaking?

Hitomi: what if we are?

?: to think a cute little lady and the king of all beast defeated leo.

Armorpteira hissing make the guy back away a little as he glaring at him.

Armorpteira: me was giving her a warning without cutting by eating, hippo guy got in the way. (hitomi petting his head as the crystal-metal bat calm down as she smile)

hitomi:(glared at the guy) what are you trying to say? You want to die?

?: (got down to the ground and bow) I beg of you! Please lend your hands to me and my faction!

Hitomi, notomo and armorpterira: huh?/what?

 **Timeskip**

as they went home as koan is playing his nitendo switch while hitomi is reading, notomo and the guy.

Hitomi: who are you?

Koan: and what reason you charge in to my prey?

?: I am sorry for my late introduction. (bow politely) my name is okajima ichinosuke. I am a brute for the ishida zaibatsu.

Koan: well yellow hippo man! What doing? Me is koan seinruyami (waving his arm and put muffin and mash potato all over his face)

Okajima: I knew the king is strong, but I have no idea he is this… unique.

Koan: (then eating a chicken with lettuce) well koan know from the start koan caught your scents from me and hitomi's fighting toiler scrubber.

Okajima: anyway, as you know, there are the four zalbatsus: mitsukado, yatsubishi, sumitomo, and ishida, with which all brutes generally align themselves. And this is where I must ask you two. I would like you two to join the ishida zaibatsu and become our ally.

Hitomi: no.

Okajima: It's better to have as many allies as possible, rowdy is under yatsubishi, you two join us , they wont be able to do that to you two again. Considering moto's safety-

Hitomi: shut up. I don't need friends, and I'm not joining crap.

Okajima: but why?

Hitomi: because I'm the strongest.

Koan: ha! Ha! Please, I know your strong but your not even in my level which me don't mind if you wanted to train and get there someday, (title his head) also does this means sweet badger is no friend to koan?

Hitomi: (start to act out of character) n-n-no I don't mean that! I mean I don't want to make any new friends, you are okay, please don't hate me.

koan: okay, me was wondering if you like to join my team known as team beast packs ? is my group of team who are like family and friend, fighting what right as beast heroes to serve and protect even hunt down and punish evil, predator or prey don't matter as we all animal like people, I mean if you want to join my team or not I understand.

Hitomi: (hugs koan) okay I'll join your team.

Koan:(grin wider) HOTDOG! (He turn to notomo and Okajima who are stunned while koan glared at them as they flinch) gotta problem? (they shake their head no) good, pretend you didn't see what happen from her right now.

Notomo: already forgotten. _that's koan, sure is a mysterious man, but you know, I wasn't entirely sure until now...but she's way too stuck up._

Okajima: (looking at koan) _this man is able to tame this wild ratel with a simple look. he's something special._

Koan: also maybe an alliance but not sure of your offer okajima.

Notomo: well personally, the more people there are to protect me the better, I don't want to be bait anymore.

Hitomi: are you doubting my abilities? I'll kill you.

Okajima: it is true you are very strong. But at this rate, you will lose. Killing bites isn't something you can survive thought skill alone.

Hitomi:(get up and show a dark look) hey bastard, who do you think your talking to? (koan put his hand to her shoulder)

koan: What he saying is that honey badger are the most dangerous predator and can handle themselves with big animals, but what if all animals and one badger? one badger wont stand a chance until allies help. I agree with him but my way, Shidoh will worry of what will happen to you and so do I, I lost 3 most important people who raised me and left until they was gone by a monster and I didn't save them. But this time I wont let anything happen to you or anyone I care and know.

She was about to reply but when she look at him, she can see how sad and serious he is but see he suffer like no human or animal that lose his sanity and endure so munch pain.

Hitomi: okay, your lucky your so cute and I care for you, we'll hep out. we won't join ishida, but I'll sign up as a temporary hire. So I'll enter the next killing bites as a brute for ishida. That works for you, right?

Okajima: (bow) yes, of course! Thank you! I am in your debt!

Koan: same for me, me no pet to no one but like hitomi said, the predaking and the beast pack will see.

Hitomi: (turn to koan) koan, I'm starving, food please.

Koan: okie dokie! Me fixing some chicken and some rice along gravy, and for dessert we're having cookie ice cream!

 **Timeskip**

as koan in his room and getting ready for bed as he now wearing his gator pj and get in bed.

koan: time for snooze land.

Then he hears a knock from the door.

Koan: come in!

Coming in the room is none other then hitomi holding her pillow while having a white tank top and short back on as her pj.

Koan: oh hey hito.

Hitomi: um, can I sleep with you tonight?

Koan: oh sure, why sweet badger want sleep to koan?

Hitomi: um (blush) you look warm.

Koan: oh alright.

Then she smile then lay in bed with him and hug him like a stuff plushy.

Hitomi: say koan, can I ask you something?

Koan: yeah?

Hitomi: do you think, that I'm cute?

Koan: sure, not only your an awesome and badass girl as half honey badger but your really is cute along being the first cute honey badger girl I ever see.

She blushed and snuggled closer to him.

Koan: so what'd you think of me?

Hitomi: really badass and so cute.

Koann: thanks hitomi. (yawn and went to sleep)

Hitomi then smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

 **Timeskip**

As koan and hitomi in her school uniform went to notomo's room as she put her foot to his face which he wakes up.

Hitomi: hey, wake up nomoto. Jeez. How long do you plan on sleeping?

Koan notice notomo looking at hitomi's pink panties.

Notomo: I can see your-

Koan slap him with a fish.

Koan: use your damn eyes to wake up and look on our face you perv!

Notomo: um, why are you wearing your school uniform?

Hitomi: shidoh sent them for me.

Koan: me talk to him about hippo guy's offer and is alright for now.

Hitomi: koan and I stick by you for a while after all, just be thankful.

Notomo: what do you mean by stick by me?

Koan: oh come on bro, is it obvious? We're going with you to your school.

 **Timeskip**

As they arrive to the school and notomo and koan see a fat man with glasses and brown hair, white and pink jacket and orange shirt along blue pants.

?: well, well, if it isn't mr. nomoto. I haven't seen you in econ theory in a while. Who's the new guy?

Nomoto: oh this is koan.

koan: yellow what doing? (make a frog noise and spins his head and wear a tophat)

?: wait, I hears that name before. (got close to koan) are you familiar with ben 10?

Koan: oh ben? Yeah he's my brother and partner.

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! your the savage nephalem! Hey guys! We have koan the savage nephalem in class!

Koan cover his mouth.

Koan: big guy, no, me don't want attention or be popular, me is koan.

But it was to late, everyone in the class room all gathered near the three.

Koan: Solomon grundy!

The guys and girls are all asking questions about him but koan then koan give them a glared which his eyes slight make them all freeze.

koan: go, now.

they nodded but awe as they went which surprise notomo and the guy.

koan: (turn the guy) who big guy name is anyway?

Nomoto: oh, koan this is morlyama. he's a friend from my club.

koan: me see, nice to meet you.

Morlyama: i-it's an honor to meet you to (turn nomoto) you must be happy to meet him-

Hitomi: notomo, who the hell is this guy?

Notomo: like I said, he is morlyama. He's a friend from my club.

Hitomi: club?

Morlyama: high… high school girl! High school girls are only supposed to exist as imaginary girlfriends! But her outfit, her hair, her smell! She is undoubtedly that elusice creature called the high school girl! Why is she here at our campus?

Notomo: calm down! She's here for the open campus with koan.

Morlyama: that's not what I mean! Is this high school girl an acquaintance of yours, mr nomoto?

hitomi: I'm staying at his apartment right now.

koan: same with koan, he's my new bro!

Morlyama: OH! Lucky! (head down) please excuse my behavior, captain notomo, a lowly private like myself should be seated in back.

Notomo: no, you can sit here!

Koan: you didn't told koan you was a pirate bro.

Notomo: it's a thing we have.

Koan: what thing? Is a perv thing? Cause me can smell it...and you know what me do to them.

Notomo:(flinch and waving his hand) I-I'm sure they'll understand!

Koan turn to hitomi and he notice as cant stand what the teacher is saying.

Koan: I guess you experience the boredom huh hitomi?

Hitomi: please, get me out of here.

Koan: sure, your looking for mr. looney fun here! Let's bam (grab her hand as she blush)

Then he teleported to the hallway.

Koan: there we go, home free.

Hitomi: I'll be right back, just need to go to the bathroom.

Koan: I'll be waiting here(he sit down like a dog position and fall asleep)

she is now in the bathroom on the toilet.

Hitomi: I almost suffocated there, thank god koan for saving me from that, I never thought a place this peaceful, boring and pointless really existed. I'm just not cut out for this, is just too different from what I've lived through but koan, his eyes and aura felt like pain. Like he lost someone and been through hell even what I notice he sanity is...broken.

?: makes you want to puke, right?

Then she look up to see a young girl with a slightly short stature, shoulder length brown hair tied in short twintails with a pair of sphere-shaped ornaments and brownish-orange eyes is top of the bathroom's door.

Hitomi: who the hell are you?

?: I'm eruza nakanishi, I'm a brute for the yatsubishi zabatsu, Nice to meet you. (eye smile and smile)

Hitomi: first a flasher, now a peeping tom,(eruza get down front to her) is everyone with yatsubishi a pervert?

Eruza: I'm not a pervert. I'm only interested in you and the predaking.

Hitomi: (glared at her while grin a little) what? You want to throw down here? What interested you have for him?

Eruza:(giggle) well, what girl can't resist that cute sleeping face?

hitomi: for once, I agree. (then euza taking hitomi's panties off)

Eruza: you know, I wouldn't opposed to that.

hitomi try attack which break the door but eruza got back and hate mini heart eyes looking at hitomi's pussy.

Eruza: got your panties, wonder if I see predaking's underpants.

Hitomi: (in her terianthropes) I'm going to kill you.

Eruza: (whistled) wow, you went into combat mode without any hesitation.

Hitomi: _this bitch. She dogged my attack from that point-blank range. She should've been able to throw a counter. What is she after?_

Eruza: now then. I've got my trophy. I think I'll call it a day! (run off)

hitomi: you little... get back here!

then suddenly eruza bump to koan make her fall down felt like she ran to a hard boulder.

Eruza: ow, what did I hit a boulder?

Koan: no, just koan, pervy cheetah. (look down at her)

Koan: you stole sweet badger's panties.

Hitomi: hey!

Koan look to see hitomi.

Koan: oh hitomi!

Hitomi: koan have seen a girl holding my panties?

Koan: yeah she right, (spotted she gone) damn it!

Hitomi: I'm going to kill her when I get my hands on her!

Koan: before that, here. (pull out swim shorts) hope is good enough until your panties is back.

Hitomi: (put the shorts on) thanks koan, now let's get her!

Koan: yeah!

 **with notomo**

Notomo: huh? Where did hitomi and koan go?

Then koan and hitomi run out of the corner then hitomi bump in to notomo.

Notomo: wat? (spotted hitomi wearing swim shorts)

Hitomi: ow.

Koan: you okay?

Hitomi: yeah, I'm good.

Notomo: um, why is she wearing swim shorts?

Koan: don't ask , pervy cheetah took it.

Hitomi:(grab notomo's shirt) damn it notomo! Where did she go?

Koan: hito! She over there from the door! (point at eruza)

Eruza: hi there! (twirl hitomi's panties and left)

Hitomi: give me back my underwear!

Then as eruza running faster as hitomi tyr to keep up then she see koan run very faster which awe then eruza heard an angry roar and turn to see koan is catching up to her.

koan: koan eat pervy cheetah! (open his mouth wider to show is very sharper bladed teeth and ready to chomp)

Eruza _: finally, I have the predaking all to myself for the time being._ (but eyes wide she dodge of his bite but almost cut her elbow) _yikes! He has the jaws of a shark or alligaror!_

She then jump over a fence with the pressuring koan from behind as hitomi jump over the fence but koan crashed through the fence.

Eruza: _okay dose he have a bulls charge too?_

But then what shock her as he growl like a tiger and cheetah mixed then run in four legs and kept glaring at her.

Eruza: _I can't believe it, he really has all of the animal's abilities,_ (smile sexually) _interesting~._

As koan fall back and let hitomi take it which she smile

Hitomi: _all right, I've got her now-_

But suddenly eruza turn forward then jump fast at hitomi which surprise her.

Hitomi: _she turned from that position?_

As but instead she tackle koan and hitomi got down with him as koan tilte his head.

Koan: Yellow what doing? Me is koan seineruyami.

Eruza: hello…

Koan: eruza bad guy too? (frown at her)

Eruza: well~ (start to glow) what do you think? (giggle turn hitomi) so easy, you can't just try to force your way through everything, (show a pair of fluffy cheetah ears and tail, cheetah claws and feet as well as sharp teeth) that's no way to catch a cheetah, (turn koan) and predaking, you are a genius and strong in so many ways~, hows thinking of making me your queen~? Besides, every king needs a queen~.

Koan: queen?

Eruza: you know, making me one for you~.

Hitomi: hey, back away from him!

Eruza:(smile)the strongest brute will appear like comet that's the story isn't it? There's no way a rookie could beat leo but I bet predaking did, otherwise. but here you two are, unable to lift a finger.

Koan: underestimate honey badgers.

Eruza: oh really? Her speed and power are both average. She do have good defenses going for her, but her hide only covers her back, but for you koan, your attack, power and defenses of all animals is impressive.(her claw touching hitomi's and koan's cheek) that why an attack front, (raised both her hands) is like cutting butters!

but a blood spill as eruza's eyes wide and get back.

eruza: _that's crazy, instead of trying to dodge the incoming blow, she opted to attack me with a bite._ (look at her right arm hitomi bit her at)

Hitomi:(spit some blood) good grief, (getting up) power and speed don't matter, the ones with sharper fangs win, that's what killing bite is. (notice koan not around) hey were's koan?

Eruza: I thought he- wait why do I felt like millon of knifes pressing down my bones and-

as hitomi and eruza look as the cheetah girl look at her left arm that koan swallowed hand of her arm and his teeth press deep and still teething and not letting go.

Eruza: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HE IS EATING ME! Although in a different I won't mind. BUT AAAAHHHH!

she run fast in circle try to shake him off but scream as hitomi is impress and awe of koan can do that with his mouth and teeth as her tail begin to wag.

Hitomi: okay, it's official I'm in love with that guy, and his craziness.

then koan let go off her as she sigh in relief but hiss in pain , koan is next with hitomi while a grin as he slurp the blood.

koan: you see my point? now to let you know the fast and the furious , and I don't meant the movie, hope we're not interrupted, and I mean form two.

a red flash engulf his body as he transformed into like black beast of a mixed tiger and dog with four eyes two horns almost shape like handle bars but bull like, a gile on his forehead, sharp claws, sharp teeth and a blade tail. the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **DASHSLICER!**

Eruza: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOW ADORABLE!

Dashslicer: huh? (title his head and raised his invisible eyebrow)

she dash up to dashslicer and hugs him.

Eruza: oh your so cute!

Dashslicer: aren't we suppose to fight? Didn't know you have a liking of dogs even I look a little like a tiger. (make her eye wide)

Eruza: your a tiger too? (Shrek in glee and hugs him more) EVEN MORE CUTTER!

Dashslicer then zoom in speed off of her which surprise her as he zoom back next to hitomi.

Eruza: oh, I want more huggys.

Dashslicer: I said looks like a tiger not part of it, let begin the fight, dog to cats.

Hitomi: good grief. Power and speed don't matter. The one with the sharper fangs win. that's what killing bites is.

Dashslicer: I said looks like a tiger not part of it, let begin the fight, dog and badger to cats.

Eruza: _is this possible could she be stronger then leo? and I see the true power of the predaking and who transformed into this adorable form._ (blushed) Shit, I might fall for you predaking.

Dashslicer: you do know I'm not going kill you, think of it as a spar.

Eruza: my brother told me to check and see if you two were the real deal. It looks like I'm going to have to get serious! (charge at them)

Before she can get close a tree feel between them.

Hitomi: what? Another one?

Hitomi and dashslicer turn to see a black bear wearing a rob half way.

Eruza: hey! Butt out, would you? I was here first!

?: sorry, we can't let you.

Walking behind the bear is a teen with short black hair with glasses, wearing a white shirt and light brown pants.

?: mitsuado wants a piece of ratel and the predaking too.

Eruza: huh? You can't just show up and steal the show. I'm doing this as a job.

?: the situation has change a bit. The ishida zaibatsu temporary hired ratel and the predaking to enter the killing bites destroyal.

dashslicer swift his tail blade to send bear crashed to the ground unconscious with a nasty cut on his chest which eruza is awe of his speed.

dashslicer:(turn to the teen) Yabe Shota, please step by as I wanted to tested pretty cheetah and her skills, so save the sweet talk later gorilla boy.

That made eruza blush and smiled.

Yabe: as you wish your highness.

Dashslicer: watch over papa bear for now when he wakes up,(Turn eruza) now where we're we?

Eruza smiled then dash to dashslicer but what she caught an afterimage as she try to find him but got slash by the back, then she got wham by his face then use his tail to wrapped around her leg to zoom him to the trees make her get hit by many then threw her up then he dash pass her 2 times slashing and then use his tail to wham her to the ground crashing then speed back as she look at him while groaning in pain.

Dashslicer: do you yield?

Eruza: yes.

dashslicer smile then turn back to koan and begin healing all of her wounds as she now feeling better then help her get up.

Koan: there you go, good as new.

Eruza: thanks.

Koan: koan wonder if pretty cheetah like to join my team known as beast packs.

Eruza: hmm, let me see, I'm going wih-yes!

koan: cool and as a reward here this...

a red flash white tiger with yellow hair, two tails, spikes on his shoulders and elbows, red strips and light blue dots and he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **ELEKOMATA!**

Eruza: YES! AN ADORABLE CHEETAH TIGER LIKE ME! (hugs him while rubbing her face to his fur)

Hitomi: hey! Back off!

Elekomata: hold on you two.

He duplicate himself as turn into dashslicer.

Hitomi: _he's full of surprise._

Elekomata hop on dashslicer to speed in and come back as dahslicer is holding a jar of honey , then give it to hitomi and elekomata holding a fish, which he give it to eruza. Eruza gleed and start eating the fish and hitomi is like a kid eating her favored treat. As eruza petting elekomata make him purr and hitomi petting dashslicer as he panting like dog and his tail wagging.

Eruza: oh you are so cute. (waging her tail)

Hitomi: such a cute dog.

Elekomata and dashslicer merge back and turn back to koan and see the bear getting up from his fall by koan as he growl at him.

Koan: ah bite me yogi bear,(turn yabe) destroyal huh?

Yabe: yes, it's being held a week from now. Until then mortal combat is strictly prohibited between participants by the zalbatsu pact. yatsubishi's president has agreed.

Koan: I bet even eruza's brother who is the tiger too?

Yaba: yeah.

Eruza: even my brother?

Yaba: that being the case, why don't you both put your claws away and-

Hitomi jump for the kill at yaba but he gone cause her to missed.

Hitomi: huh? He's gone?

The bear use his palm cause her to back away, before hitomi charge at him, koan grab her by the shirt and lift her up to stop her from attacking.

Koan: hold on hitomi. arn't you listening? (let her go)

Hitomi: nope, He wasn't shutting up and was in the way so i thought. I'd kill him.

Eruza: for real?

Koan: keep this up without thinking or controlling yourself, you wont sleep in my room and no honey bun along my special cooking. (make hitomi's eyes wide)

Hitomi: (hanging from koans shirt and starting to tear up a little) no please, I'll listen and control myself. Just don't take your breakfast away please.

Koan: (smile) I wont as long your a good girl. (petting her head)

hitomi then barry her face on koan and blush in embarrassment.

Koan:(turn eruza) And eruza, keep being pervy or anything i don't like, no huggy and no special fish (eruza's eyes wide)

Eruza: (did the same thing hitomi did) I'll be good, don't take them away from me.

Koan:(smile and petting her head) good kitty.

She then purred and Barry her face to koan's chest

Yaba: wow, they don't call you predaking for nothing (hanging on the tree branch)

Koan: seem your ability as a gorilla help you jump to swing at tree branch.

Yaba: (get down) we'll be leaving now, since I've delivered the messages, but you should get the rest of the detail from eruza.

Eruza: i have to explain it to them?

Koan: you obviously know more, (turn yaba) and send this messages of those who try to kill me and my team or challenging us, tell them the beast pack are coming. And for you, don't do something stupid or you'll be fucked by me or the guy man.

Yaba: okay, bye then.

Yaba and the bear left, then koan senses something as he turn and look at that building.

Koan: god damn pervy snake! (growling)

He pull out a cannon launcher bazooka and stuff 5 mongoose inside of it which make hitomi and eruza what he doing, then he point it at the building.

Koan: get a load of this snakebelly! (he fired the mongoose at the target)

They spotted a teen with black hair standing up, wearing a cowboy themed jacket, a red shirt and black pants and he is trying to get the mongoose off as he screaming in agony and fear as their biting and scratching him.

?: AGH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

A guy with white long sleeves and black pants along dark brown hair.

?: I think they got rabies, but seem the predaking is a major problem.

?: (throw the mongoose away) yeah, we should deal with him at the destroyal.

Then a rock hit the guy's face.

?: AHH MY FACE!

?: huh? A note?

He open and read it "I'll be waiting when snakebelly keep his slimey retard reptile ass to himself. If mistukado, yatsubishi, sumitomo and ishida targeting hitomi are going to be major fucktard even you. So watch your back as I'm the angel who serve and protect innocent but I'm even the devil is coming for the souls and internal punishment and torture when I bring chaos to my preys".

the guy crumple the paper and throw it.

?: all talk, I'll show him, I'll rip his head off!

Then another rock hit his nuts as he groan and hold his ceotch and another note said " p.s , wanna bet?"

 **With Koan.**

Koan: well that's that.

Hitomi: what did you do?

Koan: just send some messages as to show destroyal that the predaking's beast pack will go wild! (grin wider)

Eruza: (hugs his chest and giggles) so warm.

Koan: so when you say you falling for me, you love me?

Eruza: maybe~.

Hitomi: hey Koan, I wanna tell you something.

Koan: yes hito?

Then hitomi grab his face and kissed his lips, which he accepted and a deep kiss which she moan a little and eruza is shocked and jealous then they break the kiss leaving string of salvia.

Hitomi: you better take responsibility, because I love you.

Koan: (smirk) no doubt, since when you love me?

Hitomi: since I watch your fight, and it's so hot~!

Koan: I see.

Eruza pouted then grab koan's face to kiss him as well.

Hitomi: GAH! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU TOMCAT! OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Eruza: HE'S MINE AND MY KING!

Theh both glaring eachother while growling.

Koan:(laugh crazy) this should be a hell of a time for me. (grin wider)


	2. kill 2

In koan's room eruza is sleeping with koan as she purrs, Hitomi did the same but hugs his arm with a happy face.

Koan: me like the hugs of sweet badger and pretty cheetah.

Eruza hugged closer to koan which he smile then back to sleep right after 3 hour eruza and hitomi wake up to great ready for school as they see the sleepy koan.

Eruza: so cute.

Hitomi: and warm

Then hitomi boop his nose, then koan begin to grew honey badger's ears, claws, part darker fur on the half of his warms, legs, his waist is now shirtless and back except his pec and chest and grew a tail while have black rings on his eyes, his hair is now black with white streak and sharp teeth as he still sleepy.

Hitomi: (feel his fur) and so soft, such a cute honey badger.

Eruza:(push her off) my turn!

She boop koan's nose as he change to have cheetah's fur, ears and a tail along sharper blade claws, sharper teeth, his hair gone wild more along he purring in his sleep.

Eruza: (rub her face at his fur) his fur is so fluffy~.

Hitomi: hey! I did let you to change him to your kind! My kind is better looking then him!

Eruza: no, koan's cheetah is better, he is fluffy.

Hitomi: the hell it is! His honey badger is way fluffer!

As they both growling each other.

Koan: hotdog(mumble in his sleep)

 **timeskip**

at school in the manga research club. Nomoto, hitomi, eruza and koan are sitting on the floor as koan is eating a cherry chunga with a top hat on as the guys and girls who came in see them.

Guy 12: what is going on here! why are there high school girls cozied closed to koan!

Guy 111: he's got his own harem.

Koan: well duh, male main character have harems like these in many ways. (out of thought) also notomo meet eruza, she a cheetah.

Notomo: I-I see.

Koan: then don't ask about what you say on himtoi.

Notomo nodded.

Hitomi: hey!

Notomo: y-yes?

Hitomi: not you, cheetah girl.

Eruza: hmm?

Hitomi: you going to be following me all day? If we're not going to do it, then leave.

Koan: also why you was in my house? Don't your brother worried about you missing?

Eruza: i'm here to keep an eye onn you so you don't, (turn koan) and I already called my brother to let him know.

koan: yeah, even I'm curious to fight another tiger.

Eruza: you face one before?

Koan: tons and a lot, even a white one, I ate some and skin them alive.

He pull out a tiger rug and the teeth's make eruza and hitomi flinch seeing it.

Koan: this one stole and ruin my root beer. (saw them a little scared) oh don't worry, me won't ever harm you two, those are bad guys and your good persons and best girlfriend this koan have. (eye smile and grin)

thata made eruza blush then hugs him with a smile and so do hitomi as the guys and girls getting jealous while hitomi and eruza glaring still.

erzua: anyway if you ruin the destroyal, I'm the one who'll get in trouble with my brother.

hitomi: who the hell is that?

erzua: you're a brute, and you don't know who my brother is? besides, what's with you and doing it ?

hitomi: shut up! I would've done it earlier if it weren't for you.

Koan: are you two fighting? (title his head)

Eruza: (hugs him) fighting who?

Koan: each other, thought we all get along.

Hitomi: um, we still have some differences and I'm a ratel honey badger.

koan: true but don't forget your still part humans and never let your animal side alter or overwhelm the better of you two, cause ask me this, because it maybe different species but share the same common as life and other ways what people do.

Hitomi smiled then hugs him then kiss his cheek and so do eruza.

Koan: also eruza, your in your brother team right?

Eruza: yes.

koan: well don't worry, your still in my team, think of your bro's team like a part or temporary job, your still the member of the beast pack.

Eruza:(hug him) thanks koany!

Koan: since both of you are worthy, is time I give you two the power of my natural predators, hitomi you'll have sound crater and eruza you'll have elekomata.

Eruza: YAY!

Hitomi: alright!

Guy 12: Notomo! koan! I've had enough!

koan: huh? since when did you guys get here?

Guy 12: WE'VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!

Koan: really? I didn't know that but I know the girls are here, (turn hitomi) hey hitomi did you know?

Hitomi: I don't know.

Koan: so there, so what you guys what anyway? (turn to the girls) and is there something you girls need?

Girl 34: um, can we…

koan: what ?

girl 11: be your friends ?

koan: sure, don't mind.

as the girls glee while the guys growl in jealousy.

guy 11:what are you doing flaunting these girls at us? and even notomo too?!

guy 16: are you making fun us ?

guy 4: yeah!

koan: huh? I don't know what your talking about? is not okay a guy like me have a girlfriend , hitomi and I lived with notomo and count him as my brother.

That made the guys and girls shocked and jealous (the guys at koan, the girls at hitomi and eruza)

Notomo: U-Um, koan and I leave then.

Morlyama: not so fast! you've just thrown these bunny rabbits in a wolf den. Did you think we'd just let you leave?

Then suddenly koan show a red aura as he turn to the girls.

Koan: can you girls please be excuse, I wanna talk to the boys.

The girls nodded then waited for him outside of the door while koan glared at the guys who shiver.

Koan: wolf dent huh? then that mean I skin some fur out of ya'll skins, (cracking his knuckles while laugh crazy) koan glad you didn't let us leave so explain yourself what'd you try to pull here?

Morlyama then snap his finger as the guy pull out maid clothes one is blue and the other is pink as koan, notom, eruza and hitomi looked at it.

Morlyama: we saw them, these two girls are animal-ear cosplayers, aren't they?

the guys use their hand at animal ear and pervy face then what scared them as koan pull out a crowbar.

koan:(dark look and angry tick mark) Morlyama, I'm gonna whack you and your pals till be splat in the ground.

Morlyama: it's the majority of the manga clubkoan: yeah, and I'm gonna add some action and violence with it!

as the guys gather in a group hug in fear but the girl knock.

koan: come in

the girls come in.

girl 21: is it okay to come in?(he nodded) thanks, we wonder you wear these.

She show a box open of a waitress like outfit color black and white with a red bowtie and glasses.

Koan: gero?

Girl 45: um, we would like it if you would wear that.

koan: what for?(title his head)

girl 53: um, we would like to have pictures please.

koan: hmm, okay, (eye smile and smile) koan do it.

that make the girl glee even hitomi and eruza imagine koan wearing it as they almost drool as the guys wait outside.

Notomo:(bowing to the floor) the best what out of this situation is for you to wear these outfits, and please koan spar them as I know their pervs but kinda my friends.

Koan: fine as long they better not do anything funny.

Hitomi: (Stomp his head) not my problem, I'll kill you and beside, (turn koan with a smile) I want to show off you koan and see a man in uniform.

Eruza: I'm fine with it.

Hitomi: huh?

Notomo: what? Really?

Eruza: I'd be happy to teach this bloodthirsty rookie that there are other skills to learn in the world.

Koan: pretty cheetah does have a point.

Hitomi: she got nothing she could teach me.

Eruza: then can you do this? (make cheetah ears pop out) isolated transformation. You only partially transform to conserve your energy.

Koan: wow like me do but without the energy stuff and hands.

Then koan make fox ears and fox tail pop out as his tail waggy, that made eruza glee and hugs him again as hitomi is surprise even stared of koan's cuteness.

Koan: thanks.

Hitomi: how do you do that? Tell me!

Eruza:(Walk behind her)I don't mind, but first... you and koan to get changed.

Koan: okay then. (koan begin stripping taking off his straightjacket shirt)

As he took out his shirt, he is showing his bear chestas he took out his shirt, he is showing his bear chest.

as notomo freaked out and walked off.

hitomi:(grab eruza's shirt) you bitch ! by the way , give me back my underwear!

eruza: what? it's my battle trophy and the shorts looks good on you.

koan: now, now let not fuzz.

as they see koan took of his pants now in his underpants and they see his chest, pecs, muscles , eruza drooling and hitomi licking her lips.

Hitomi: mama like, mama like very much~.

Eruza: so… hot….

Koan: you girls okay?

As they nodded

koan: oh good.

Eruza: say koan can I ask you something?

Koan: yeah?

Eruza: why you wear a torn straightjacket?

koan:(he show a little stern look) do you two know a person name...dung?

Eruza: only rumors.

hitomi: same here.

koan: well way back I use to have step parents and a little sister, didn't get along well with them cause I wanted to know who my real parents were, at school people picked on me and ignored me as a nobody. I sometime prank to get attention but a childhood friend ryuko and my sis stand for me, sooner at middle school a sweet girl name Jennifer my first girlfriend as I confess to her and it was good.  
3 weeks we have good times and at the prom when I first gonna make it the most best time until...I saw her cheated on me with a guy she kissing and it was the school's bully, I was heartbroken as everybody know this Jennifer plan it as she reveal she never loved me and say horrible thing to throw garaged then got laugh at, soon at home after 3 days Jennifer came and killed my parents and little sister by my eyes, dung and his friends came torture me non stop and experimented me, send me to this beyond savage alien jungle as I survive very hard. Jennifer push me into a vat of horrible mixed combination chemicals as I lost my sanity a bit, I went wild and killed Jennifer as I escape but alone as people see me as a monster and animal. vilgax's assassin send to hunt me down like a beast and I go raged like a beast to killed them.

Eruza: (tears) w-what about ryuko?

Koan: let say we have good time but she find out what she is become a different person as she begin beating me and slash my chest with her weapon, then my only sanity is gone, my orange hair become dark crimson red, blue eyes to yellow, skin turn to pale white milk and I didn't trust no one as people called me a villain what I did until ben finally defeated me and help me have a family.

koan: and worst of all is this, hitomi rmemeber the first time we met in the fight you saw my form ?

hitomi: yeah.

koan: well, this is what the people fear and think of me.

his appearance change a lot as he has red skin, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket, with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle, black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on.

Hitomi: whoa.

Eruza: wow.

koan: this is what dung and his allies and jennifer made me, I'm surprise you two like me even what I am, the first girl who really loved me.

then hitomi and eruza hug him then koan turn back to normal as he cry to their shoulder while they petted his head.

Hitomi: (smile) hey, your the first person who helped me, when you came into our lives we feel like human again.

eruza: yeah, even we are part animal we thank you for it.

koan: really ?

they nodded with a smile while koan smile back then hug them then he senses something.

koan: oh hey araka. (turn around)

they turn to see her who wearing a school girl uniform and came from the window.

Araka: I heard everything. (fell though the window) EEK!

But koan caught her as put her down.

koan: yeah, and I got use to it.

Araka: it's not acceptable, thank you by the way, (bow to him) I want to apologies for my earliar behavior.

Koan: okay and your welcome, but what you was doing here sneaking in?

Araka: I want to speak with you in privet.

Koan: why not here ? Let them know too.

Araka: okay.

Koan: so what'd you want?

Araka: I would like to join your future empire as your shooter and guard.

Koan: well my team known as the beast pack and I'm their leader,(turn htiomi and eruza) are you two okay let her join in?

Hitomi: eh what the heck.

Eruza: sure.

koan:(turn araka and smile) well Ara, welcome to the beast pack.

Arkaka: oh thank you koan!

She notics she hugging him naked in his underpants and blushed hard then got off the hug.

Koan: now is time for you three to have the 3 powers of my predator aliens.

He brought 3 chalice and full of flavor drinks.

Koan: Nemstrix, put sound crater, elekomata and mystic viper in these 3 drinks by mixing the genetic D.N.A to the serum.

Namatrix: **OKE-DOKE! BEGINING TO MAKE THE DRINK!**

Hitomi: did his nemetrix talk?

Araka: seems that way.

As koan's nemetrix trasnfered the scan on the drinks and koan bite his finger a bit to drip some a little bit of his blood.

Koan: I add soms of my blood of the mutation it'll give a little boost of your animal side, anyway when you drink these 3 chalice you'll be a chimera types. Both human, animal and predator aliens animals, even it'll give you info of these powers and also the predator form mode you can also evolve them too and even new powers as well.

Eruza: (snatch one that have a picture of elekomata) DIBS ON THE FIRST ONE!

As hitomi see another chalice that have picture of sound crater.

Hitomi: (smirk) there you are (snatch the second one)

Araka spotted the third one with a picture of a rather with 3 red and some spikes and wrapped some bandages, sharp teeth and red claws and a tail.

Kaon: that mystic vermin, consider I choose it cause your animal side relate to him and his ultimate form, which is a porcupine.

Araka: um, okay.

She pick the last one as they all begin to drink all of their own chalice then they're energy glows red as they feeling it and the info of it in their mind as it stop.

Koan: so how it feel? And taste?

Hitomi: (acting cute) Mmm, it taste like sweet honey~! So good!

Eruza: oh yum! It taste wonderful!

Araka: um, it taste great.

Koan: okay let get ready

Araka: oh and Koan.

Koan: yeah?

She grabbed his face then kissed him deep as he hreak the kiss.

Koan: wow, since when?

Araka: right now.

Araka: when i first met you and been you but i hide my feelings, cuz I thought whsn i defeat you and ask you to join my team but when i see your eyes fill with pain so I wonder why until now.

Koan: i see, also I was sparing your life with a warning cuz never wanted to killed you.

Araka:(smile and hug him) thanks koany.

Hitomi: _that bitch!_

Eruza: _koany is mine!_

Koan: alright girls let get to work and here you go Hitomi. (he show her panties)

Hitomi: thanks koany (she put it back on)

Koan: alright you three, show me your alien predator forms.

Eruza: can it wait for a bit, we want to see you in uniform~.

Araka: can I have one? I wanted to show it to my king~

Koan: okay! (smile, give her one that color yellow)

Araka: thanks! (she grab it)

 **meanwhile outside**

notomo is sitting outside taking a breather but he saw every girl and man with there camaras in hand waiting for Koan, Hitomi, eruza and Araka to come out.

Morlyama: mr nomoto!

Nomoto: where all these guys and girls come from?

Morlyama: the photography club and film club were also interested. You're not gong to bac out now, are you?

Nomoto: oh, um, no…

Eruza: sorry to keep you waiting!

As the guys are amazed even notomo slowly looked at notomo with her honey badger ears and tail while wearing a blue maid uniform, Eruza's wear a pink maid uniform while with cheetah ears and tail and Araka wear a yellow maid uniform then have a mouse like early but dark brown and a tail with have red spikes.

Eruza: Ta-da! (strike a pose and wink)

that made every boy exited to see them in maid outfits.

Koan: how do Koan look? 

Koan come out wearing a waiter outfit which is black pants, white long sleeves, black button up vest, red bow tie, he still kept his red fur fame and wearing glasses carry a plate of a drink and food with it and have fox ears and fox tail which is waggy. That made every girl glee with joy and see the cutness of his fox ears and tail, eruza purred to see koan in uniform and can't resist his foxy cuteness, hitomi blush but smiled and araka blush inferno seeing his fox like ears and tail. 

Hitomi's thought: huba huba, me like

Eruza's thought: oh. Wow, so hot

Araka's thought: so cute, must, mate, now.

As all the girls taking picture of him then Koan flap his fox ear and tail to give a fox grin and eye smile.

Koan: may I help you fine lady's today? (Give a bow to them)

As they glee and have a nosebleed while koan look at Hitomi, eruza and Araka maid uniform which he blush as they notice him blushing.

Hitomi: oh? Like what you see~?

Eruza: what'd you think foxy~.

Araka: we wear it just for you~.

Koan:(blush) k-Koan think three girl look amazing and cute.

Eruza hugged him happily.

Hitomi: _this is really does take less energy, it's like riding a bike on the easiest gear_

then koan then wag his fox tail more while eating some chicken cutely like a real fox.

Hitomi: _oh how cute!_

Guy 8: could you do a pose?

Hitomi:(snap out of her thought) me?

Guy 8: yes pelase!

Hitomi: what kind of am I supposed to do?

Guy 16" just stick your butt out a little.

Hitomi: (stick her butt out to use her tail to lift her skirt to show her panties) like this?

Guy 62: more, so the tail lifts the skirt up.

She do it more but have an idea as she sexy smile.

Hitomi: oh koany~.

Koan: yes sweet badger?

Hitomi: (raise her tail to show him her panties) you likey?

Koan's head pop out then big hog come out as he cluck like a chicken and attach his head while his eyes are spinning.

Koan: mayonnaise!

Hitomi:(smile) he loves it.

Araka:(giggle) I didn't know he is so silly.

Eruza:(smile) and a wonderful man.

Notomo: I've never seen hitomi make a face like that before but only around koan.

Then he notice arkaka as he freaked out and point at her.

Notomo: ah your that girl!

Koan: is okay bro, she on our side now and my beast pack's member.

Notomo: really?

Koan: yeah, if she was bad you think she'll kill you instead of finding me and apologize of her behavior and what she did?

Araka: oh is you(turn notomo and bow), sorry for hurting you back then and hope we start over.

Notomo: yeah me too.

 **Timeskip**

at the afternoon the group with there new addiction araka are walking

koan: also araka, me was wondering, why you was naked when we first met?

Araka: well, I want to let males off forces.

Koan: off forces?

Araka: to flank them so I can lay a hit, but, I know I can't even hit you with your speed.

Koan: but can you at least wear a bra, and I know you got a coat but it'll be chilling outside.

Araka: okay koan.

Hitomi: what a sad group of guys, getting all worked up over that except koan.

Eruza: you seemed to be having fun.

koan: koan have fun.

Eruza: (hugs koan again) and your amazing and handsome as a butler.

Araka: don't forget a cute fox, I even have a pictures of him.

Eruza: hey can I have one?

Araka: sure.

Hitomi: hey, hey, I want one too!

Arakak: okay hold on.

she handle some pictures as they kept it safe in their bags.

eruza: well, I'll teach you more skills that will come in handy in battle, so make sure you listen to what I say.

Hitomi: fine then.

Koan: don't forget me, I know a fighting style and skills for your both sides.

Hitomi: you do?

Koan: yeah, for you ,arakka and eruza or any of my team of beast back. I called it hybridmeia arts, is a combination of 5 marital imal/Beast Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment, Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. Alien Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. Magical Martial Arts: A form using basic magic in physical combat, Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. Traditional Martial Arts: More known than Mystical Martial Arts are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. All of it together in one fighting since you three possess one of my aliens predators which make sense of thought fighting marital art skill to fit in.

Hitomi: ooh, this will be awesome.

Eruza: so cool.

Araka: I cant wait!

Koan: yeah and not to mention when train very, very hard to surpass you'll get an assist ability from the bloodline family for example hitomi's honey badger, her relate Mustelid is wolverines, weasels, ferrets, martens, minks and otters.

Hitomi: well alright!

Koan: for you eruza and araka, you already know the cat and rat family that'll do the same as well.

Eruza: yay!

Araka: okay.

Hitomi: (grin while pump her fist up) well alright!

Koan: for you eruza and arakak, you already know the cat and rat family that'll do the same as well.

Eruza: yay! (jump up)

Araka: okay.(smile)

Nomoto's thought: wow, these two really good at controlling hitomi.

Eruza: nomoto, was it? I'll be borrowing her, koan and araka for a little bit, you don't have to worry. nobody will be trying to kill you until after the destroyal is over.

Koan: yeah but be in the safe side (koan duplicate himself) my duplicate go with him.

Eruza: you can do that!? AWESOME!

Koan: koan is full of surprise like a bike made out of taco hahhahahahaha!

As Koan prime walking with Hitomi,Araka and eruza.

Eruza's: want to go to a cafe?

Araka: uh-huh

Koan: chocolate sweet yummy to Koan.

Hitomi: I feel like pancakes.

Nomoto: _destro-what? What is she talking about?_

 **Timeskip**

koan and notomo have made it to the apartment then koan turn invisible.

Notomo: what the? You turn invisible too?!

Koan: yep.

Notomo: I guess your are full of surprises, but why turn invisible.

Koan: introduction.

Notomo: okay I guess, I was worried for a while, but hitomi's in a good mood. (he open the door begin to enter) Everything should be okay for a-

then notomo spotted none other then yugo tani but his left arm have a cap hold and his left hand bandages and left arm seem have a burnt Mark but healed a little leave a Mark.

Yugo: hi, there, we meet again.

This shocked nomoto is fear remember him at the junkyard, as Yugo felt a big chill and sweat poor down of a familiar sense or smell, his heart beat faster as his eyes wide shaking turn slowly to koan who reappeared behind him with an eye smile and grin.

Koan: Eh what's up pussycat?

Yugo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Almost stumble as his legs shaking.

Koan: I know koan smell you but not alone,(look at his cap) I see your still healing from hitomi's slash, (turn to his little burnt side left arm) and my slash as well.

Yugo: y-y-yes..

?: so, your the famous predaking.

Koan and notomo turn to a girl who drinking tea in the floor with Okajima, she have white blemishless skin and can usually be seen wearing long dresses and hats, she has a small thin frame and long stright purple hair with a fringe.

Koan: (laugh crazy) that's me.

?: please to meet you, I am the granddaughter of mitsukado zaibatsu president yozan. Yoko mitsukado.

Koan: me know him, also make sure he keep his hands or anything funny to my girlfriends.

Yoko: I'll tell him that.

Koan: very good. (Smile)

Okajima: Mr. Nomoto, Koan, something serious has happend

Nomoto: what do you mean?

Koan: lay it on us.

Yoko: nomoto yuya, predaking, I request that you two withdraw from the destroyal.

Notomo: um, what do you mean?

Koan: (tilts his head) why?

Okajima: instead of a one-on-one match, multiple brutes enter the battle royal. I don't understand why this is happening so suddenly.

Yoko: getting defeated in the destroyal means certain death.

Koan: what you sane? That sound awesome! More killing bites means more of my beast pack will spring in action! And there no way koan don't leave awesome fight.

Notomo: (come close to her face) death? And hitomi and koan is going to enter this?

Yoko: yes.

Notomo: why?

Yugo to push him but koan glared make him stop as Koan pull nomoto back a little.

Koan: give pretty lady face some space brother.

Yoko: shidoh reiichi is behind this. That man is treating the killing bites as a test sight for his own research. I cannot forgive his attempt to appropriate our ancient and honorable battlegrounds.

Koan: let not jump conclusion yet, that I'm guessing my bro in it as a faincer to choose any ratel to live or die, as we're like pieces as destroyal is a chess game.

Yoko: indeed

Koan: hmm, let see what we have and my team dealing with in destroyal. (he sniff around and stop) in Sumitomo Zaibatsu team, a cobra, crocodile, gecko, 2 horn lizards. In Yatsubishi Zaibatsuteam, a tiger, cheetah, porcupine and Civet. And what you have is a lion but not in his condition, so now replace him with a bear and gorilla I met yesterday but not to mention your trump card...kido who is Pangolin.

Yoko:(eyes wide) h-how did you know that with just a sniff?!

Koan: (gring wider) you forgotten i am every beast, mythical beast, you name it, so i don't call the predating for nothing. Did it yugo tell you i transformed into his kind but different?

Yoko: I wonder how?

Koan: is my ways, also I made Araka and eruza my recruits and I let them stick to Zaibatsu for temporary. Also I made Hitomi, and eruza beyond their animal side almost a little in my level.

This make yoko, Yugo, nomoto and Okajima in shock.

Koan: so now the destoryal is like my playground with my team the beast pack, so the better question is will you and they other survive the angel who serve and protect but punish like the devil by madness? Cuz your looking at him.

Yoko: I see.

Koan: also let say it not fair without Yugo, so let me fix this.

He grab yugo's head then begin to healed everything and his arms and hands then yugo move his left arm again.

Koan: there we go, good as new.

Yoko: what kind of person are you?

Koan: koan is Koan. (grin)

 **With koan 2, Hitomi, Araka and eruza.**

Hitomi is earing pancakes happily, koan eating a bacon sandwich while araka eating some french toast.

Eruza: yes, you and koan are excellent chess, I have to admit, but if the player behind you is an idiot, you won't survive the destoryal.

Koan:(stop chewing and swallowed) are you doubting my brother? (frown at eruza)

eruza: n-no! I'm sorry.

Koan:(turn hitomi and Araka) does anyone else have a problem to think he's weak?

Hitomi: he has his strangths, I'll give him that.

Araka: I don't know much of him yet.

Koan: good, cause we're his best way and my team is strong, besides my own predaqueen (turn hitomi with a smile) is right here.

Eruza: WHAT?!

Koan: oh I didn't forget the predaking's favorite kitty. (petting her head) and best royal guard too.

Hitomi,Araka and Eruza then hugs him happily.

Hitomi: (smile sexy) well, look who finally clam his queen~.

Araka:(seductive smile) I'll do my best, my gental king~.

Eruza:(cat smile) oh, your petting are so amazing~.

 **With koan prime and nomoto.**

As koan cover his face with piece and ice cream cone on his head.

Notomo: well koan is really insane as you can tell his shirt of a straightjacket.

Koan: Me a woodpecker! (smacking his head to the floor) only with floor and dirt so no donut police won't arrest me and gets away with me root beer.

He then start to run around the apartment while his head is spinning then a woody woodpecker laugh which he typing a type writer.

Yoko: (sweatdrop) Is he? (turn Notomo)

Notomo: (nodded) yes.

Yoko: anyways what did you just say?

Notomo: um, well… I'll ask hitomi, and if she's fine with me, we'll decide.

Koan: me already on to that, the real me is with her.

hanging upside down with a with a seiling fan even his foot tide up there.

yoko: fine then. we're leaving, leo.

Yago: yes, miss yoko.

Koan: bye pretty lady and see you at the battle pussycat, and your welcome since Koan fixed you.

Yago: I will take you down, one day or another.

Koan: and maybe I wont hold back. (make his eyes wide)

Yago: you were holding back?!

Koan:( get down) of course, why would I waste everything on you? for a lion who eaisly insulted and his ego get to him of his pride, I know you have a history with a tiger but I hope you get better in this fight.

Yugo is shocked and shaken a bit as he need find a ways to take him down and take his title.

Yoko: also predaking there something i have to tell you.

Koan: yeah?

Yoko: you know dung? (this make him shocked and nodded) well apparently he in this too and have unknown people but we have no idea what he doing but say like to enter the killing bites as a faincer.

Koan: (stern looked) I see, but be careful cause it was to killed him but now he's back.

Yoko: I will.

Koan nodded as Yugo and yoko leaves.

Koan: (growling) damn it! I thought ben and I finsiehd that bastard for good!

Notomo: um, who?

Koan: dungeon the dragon. ( make Notomo and Okajima shocked)

Notomo: h-he's back?!

Koan: sadly yeah, and he the asshole who ruin my life and made me like this.

Okajima: hmm, koan-san, (bow to him while koan turn on him) I would like you to lend me your strength and your animal of choice for me, I okajima will help you take down dung once again!

Koan: (smile) thank you bro

As Hitomi, eruza, Koan prime and Araka is here , which the 2 koan merged back as one.

Hitomi: we're home.

Notomo: oh, hitomi, about the destroyal-

hitomi: I'm in. your in too.

Notomo: I thought so.

Koan: also bad news that dung is back from the dead and try something funny at the destoryal.

This make Hitomi, eruza and Araka shocked as they remember what he did to koan of become like this.

Hitomi: (hugs his head and pets his hair) I'm sorry that he did this to you.

Koan: I thought I put that scaly lizard bastard to hell, so the world or universe will be safer.

Eruza: don't worry, we will end him, one way or another.

Koan: okay (turn Okajima) I do have one alien who a dinosaur but he is relate part of a hippo, this alien is screamwarp and even practical I add with mine to mixed it.

Koan pull out a chalice of the picture of a hippo mixed dinosaur color light blue with red like spike dorsal of his back and spdaker like on his parts.

Koan: drink it, and welcome to my team of beast pack.

Okajima: (took the chalice and raise it up) kanpai!

He then drinks it all then a red aura glows then it stop.

Koan: now your one of us.

Okajima: (bow) thank you very munch, Koan-san and ms. Hitomi

Hitomi: your going to enter too, right?

Nomoto: _my decision may decide for koan and her fate, will i reallybe able to do it?_

Okajima: I am entered as a brute of ishida but still a member of the beast pack. However, the destoryal requires a three man teams but with koan and his team are aloud. We will need to recruit one more brute.

Koan: me don't count?

Okajima: no, you are, just that a group of three has to be brutes.

Koan: okay and that means more beast pack, (grin) time to go wild!

 **Timeskip the next day.**

As Koan, Hitomi, eruza, Araka, notomo, Okajima are looking at paper of brutes already taken.

Hitomi: hey, big guy, you find our third yet?

Okajima: not yet.

Notomo: did they all say no?

Okajima: ishida zaibatsu dosn't have the assets to secure elite talent. It seems there's been some interference as well.

Notomo: what do you mean?

Okajima: mostly likely, other Zaibatsus are interfering, but the deadline for entry is tomorrow.

Koan: yeah and I have a hunch some asshole send a twin horn lizard , they lucky there not here, are they any person hippo guy?

Okajima: yes! There's only one person left then!

Koan: good! Lay it on us.

Okajima: This brute isn't affiliated with any Zaibatsu, and dislikes fighting in general.

Koan's and notomo: a lone therianthrope?

 **Timeskip**

they are meeting with a medium build girl with long pink hair and pink eyes She is around average height and wear a school uniform who eating a cake and juice.

?: The destoryal?

Notomo: _wait, it's a girl?!_

Koan: _if bugs was here, he'll see Inaba Ui as a cousin._

Nomoto: _Maybe she's really strong when she transformed like Hitomi._

Ui: but I'm a rabbit. (pop her rabbit ears with her hands)

Okajima: I understand you are not powerful.

Nomoto: what?

Koan: (walk to her) koan like new friend so Koan like rabbit girl(she turn koan as she eyes wide and gasp) what? (he title his head)

Ui: your… your…. Your the preadaking!

Koan: yep, yellow what doing?

Ui: (pull out a pen and paper) um, can I have your autograph?

Koan: okie dokie!

He wrote his name then put a happy face on it

Ui: hug the paper) thank you!

Koan: is nothing and watch this.

Koan show black bunny ears then flap them.

Koan: ta-da!

Ui: oh wow!

Then koan and ui bunny ears are gone.

Koan: me know.

Ui: anyway I lost all my killing bites matches, I got beat so munch, I lost all backing and eligibility.

Notomo: _she's no good at all!_

Ui: so you should really find someone else.

Okajima:(get up) we can't do that! Ms. inaba, please join our team!(bow)

This scared ui clawing on the window as koan whack okajima.

Koan: your scary the easter out her man!

Okaijma: sorry!

Ui: but I wont be any good at all.

Okaijima: that is not true! we need your help!

Ui: you need me?(surprise)

Okaijima: yes, we do, and if we win the destroyal you'll will be able to restore your reputation.

Ui: I will be ale to get back my reputation?

Okajiama: we will either win and be recognized, or we will lose and die ! it is one or the other

Ui: Die? N-N-N-No way then!

Koan:(turn okajiama with a frown) okay now your making it more worst for her not to join us.

Okajiama: again sorry.

Koan: let me.

hitomi: big guy, leave this to me.

araka: you sure?

Hitomi: yeah.

Ui: huh?

Hitomi:(grab ui's shirt and shake her) look, bunny bitch, enough with the crap! (stab a fork on ui's skirt) you better enter, if you don't enter, we can't either!

Koan: that's it hito! no huggie and no honey bun for you!

Hitomi: no! (salk)

koan: you'll give them back when you behave to people and don't even think I didn't know you gonna use her as a bait cause she a rabbit, that's uncalled for and you should know I'm part rabbit too means I don't like it, come on ui let me take you somewhere to talk at.

Ui: um, (blush) okay.

As koan and ui walk out and leave the sulking hitomi in anime tears forgot koan is all animal as well.

Hitomi: I did bad, I'm sorry.

Nomoto: (Walk off) I'll help koan convince her.

As koan and ui sit on a bench.

Koan: this is nice huh?

Koan: (Turn nomoto) he bro.

Nomoto: hey koan, hey ui, (sit down the bench too) why did you become a therianthrope, ms inaba? you don't look like the fighting type.

Ui: I never had redeeming qualities about me, I'm slow and clumsy, bad at sports and school, and my family and friends always made fun of me. That's why when they told me I was compatible for theriantrhopy, I jumped for joy,(look down sadly) but how are rabbits good at fighting? All I'm good at is running away. So there's no point in someone like me entering in the destroyal.

Koan: that's not true.

Ui: huh? (eyes wide)

Koan: first sorry about your life and second, I know people say bunny are not fearsome nor have claws and stuff. But I know a lot of awesome rabbits like bugs bunny as he do well and took care of problem like tasmanian devil, elmer the hunter and others, even mythical kind like Al-mi'raj, Jackalope, easter bunny, Moon Rabbit, Skvader, Wererabbit and Wolpertinger. Even they are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Lunar Affinity, Lunar Manipulation, Trickster. For you see not all rabbits are useless as they have any way of gifts and I can show and help you unlocked yours.

Ui:(smile) oh really? I think I look forward to meet him and they other rabbits.

koan: also you can join my team known as the beast pack, as we're family and friends that we'll treat you equal and caring with loved.

ui:(in tear of joy and hug him) thank you koan !

koan: also let me show you something. (slap his nemetrix as a red flash engulf him)

Then he change to a large bunny with three horns on his head and blue arm guards and shoulders and has the nemetrix in his neck.

?: **QUICKULUS!**

Ui scream with joy then hugs his fir rubbing her face on his belly.

Ui: so fluffy~.

Then she petting his ear as his feet begin to stomp.

Quickulus:(pull out some 2 carrots) here you go.

Ui: thank you.

Then they start eating there carrots, ui turn to him to see eating his carrot cutely as she glee again and hug his head.

Ui: your so cute!

Notomo: woah, a that one big bunny.

Quickulus turn back to koan.

Koan: so what'd you say Ui? Wanna join us and even join my team?

Notomo: woah, a that one big bunny.

Quickulus turn back to koan.

Koan: so what'd you say Ui? Wanna join us and even join my team?

Ui: um, I think so.

Koan: good and here this.

He pull a chaice picture of quicklius and another large rabit that black and white along shape like bat wings and ears that floating and shape sharp teeth.

Ui: what are these two.

Koan: good and here this.

He pull a chalice picture of quicklius and another large rabbit that black and white along shape like bat wings and ears that floating and shape sharp teeth.

Ui: what are these two?

koan: when you drink it you'll have both of these alien predator powers even I add some of the serum of mine too. Quickilius powers of Accelerated Perception, very fast speed, slow motion, Reflex, High jumping, super hearing, Invisible Speed ,Durable exoskeleton, wall/ceiling climbing, enhanced smell , Digging, Strength, Kicking and Tricksterlope's power of anti-magic, magic, flying, illusion, shapeshift, magic energy to drain, magic negation, high jumping, enchant bite, good sight, super hearing, use his ears as a boomerang or super hearing sonar.

Ui: oh wow, there amazing.

Koan: I wanted to help you so we both rabbits know we're not weak and never be underestimate again, show the courage cause I believe as we all are, show killing bites and destroyal that your one badass rabbit as well.

Ui: (eyes wide) you mean it?

koan:(smile) as a ham!

Ui: (nodded then smile puffed her chest) I'll do it!

Then she begin drinking the chaice as her aura glows red around her then stop as she felt all the info about quicklius' and Tricksterlope's power now within her and her half bunny side felt strong and increase.

Koan: how you feel and it taste like?

Koan: okay now give it a test.

She nodded then she show bunny ears, arms, and legs of Quicklius while her eyes are red.

Ui: thank toy koan, (blush and turn nomoto) what'd you think?

nomoto: same thing, but you know, take me for instance. I have no redeeming qualities, and I've been chosen to enter as a player. Being weak doesn't equal you being meaningless so , what I'm trying to say is...even the weak can contribute in some way. yeah that's it, probably. so um...

Ui:(smile) I think you have a point.

then suddenly her rabbit ear heard a shot noise but easily title her head to dodge it.

Ui: huh? (realized) oh wow, I dogged that like nothing.

then another shot at her but it bounce off her like is nothing and didn't felt it.

Ui:(smile and have stars glint in her eyes) oh wow, that didn't even hurt.

Koan: (smile) bravo Ui, (title to dodge the shot as it break half of the tree) you seem to adapting quick of Quicklius powers, (duck down) I told you you'll be a badass rabbit and now you are.

Ui: (hugs him while dogging another shoot misses) oh thank you mr preadaking!

Koan: please call me koan, no need to be formal as we're now part of a team and family. (turn to the alley while glaring) I know your out there horned lizard, so come on out.

Walking out of the shadowsis a woman with red hair, wearing black suit and has green skin on her cheeks and has green claws.

?: nothing get pass you predaking.

Koan: and I assumed you was sent by Sumitomo huh akemi? I don't appreciate what he doing along his reptile pets.

Akemi: of course, I've had other brutes withdraw from joining ishida ,since the rabbit the only one left. (make her eyes full blood) strange blood!

She shot 2 time at koan and ui but no effect which shocked.

koan: let see how you like it (make his eyes blood black) double blood!

he shot two as it hit akemi make her stumble and hiss in pain and surprise.

Akemi: lucky shot.

koan: it wasn't luck, just good aim (turn Ui) Ui if you would?

Ui: gladly.

akemi: what a bunny like you could-

then she dig fast underground then grab akemi's leg the dig her down as make her get hit to many things then send up flying and crashed the ground as she getting up then stumble then growl but shocked as ui pop out of the ground smiling.

Ui: you know, this is my first time that I feel this way.

koan: feel what?

Ui: more alive then before.

Akemi: damn you-

then koan red flash into a giant lizard with a white, black and red color scheme, has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. Has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

?: **BUGLIZARD!**

Wham his tail at her while she shocked then Buglizard roar with a screech at her.

akemi: WHAT THE?!

Nomoto: holy crap.

Ui: (glitter eyes)oh wow.

Buglizard charge in speed tackle her try to bite her but she shot him away with her blood eye then he sniff something.

Buglizard: Ui! Follow me!

Ui: right !

both buglizard and Ui run fast.

Nomoto: there so fast.

As akemi chase them down then suddenly a akemi look alike but with dark red hair shot a red blood from her left eye but Buglizard quickly deflect it with his tail.

Akemi: dame.

?: damn it! Your quick predaking but you and that rabbit can't run.

Ui: how could you catch up to me so fast?

?: oh, you're plenty fast. you're just blind

Ui:(eye smile and smirk) just kidding!

?: huh?

Buglizard: we know you have a twin akeme, your the one who blind.

akeme suddenly dodge and see is hitomi, eruza and araka in their therianthropes forms

ui: you're...

buglizard: seem you join the party...

akeme: ratel!

hitomi: I don't think so.

Buglizard: also let Ui take the twins. (she look at buglizard)

hitomi: are you sure?

Buglizard: positive.

Eruza: he right, she look different.

Araka: now she one of us.

Buglizard: go forward ui!

she nodded as she charge in akeme grin a little but everything begin to slow as ui realize she go so fast everything is in slow motion.

Ui: oh wow, did koan feel like this everytime he use quicklius? Amazing. 

She smirk while chuckle then speed around the twins punching them and kicking them a lot rapidly even crush some of their bones as she juggle them with her feet as everything went back to normal as buglizard and they other looking at ui handling them as hitomi, eruza and araka are awe and surprise.

Buglizard: see? She doing good, also of what just happen she is so fast that make everything in slow motion how she wanted and now it back to normal.

Hitomi: dame.

eruza: woah.

araka: awesome!

ui then nodded to buglizard and hitomi.

Ui: **RABBIT IMPACT!**

She kick the twins at them , which buglizard quickly slash at akeme's stomach make blood spill and hitomi jump up and spin as she slash akemi as well make blood spill too.

Buglizard: nice work hitomi, even you ui, you finally one your first match.

Ui: I did? (smile widely) I DID! (hugs buglizards head and jump up for joy) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

buglizard: ah is nothing, you was epic of how you handle two of them by yourself.

Ui: I finally win(happy with a grin)

notomo and Okajima came by.

Nomoto: hitomi, ms. Inaba, eruza, araka.

Ui: over here.

Okajima: she's a brute for sumitomo.

Buglizard: I know, that why ui took care of these two while me and hitomi finished them off but there alive. (hitomi drop akemi to the ground next to her twin)

akemi: s-sister!

buglizard: she lived, if you treated her wounds.

hitomi: tell everyone that bunny bit-(buglizard growl make her flinch) I meant Ui inaba did this or I'll tell shidoh what you did here.

Bulizard: or I''ll rip your eyeballs out then shove it down your throat till you choke out of it and I'll eat every last one of your flesh and blood !(growling as everyone flinch of hearing that)

akemi: y-y-yes sir!(carry akeme as she jump to the roof )

then buglizard sniff and ui heard something.

buglizard and ui: incoming!

they move them as a lava spit came in as splash the ground then they turn to 5 big monster rock monster that looks ugly then also a big orange and mint blue scorpion but have a king cobra for a tail and a huge fire ant.

Nomoto: what the?

eruza: a scorpion with a snake for tail?

arakak: a huge fire ant!

Fire ant: the queen is right quickstrike! the savage Nephalem did make new recruit and the threat to the colony!

Quickstrick: you talk more weirder then back then,(turn to the gang) however your right as the boss expect them to come.

buglizard: quickstrike and inferno, two predacons.

Quickstrick: well yeha! Looks like we have ourselves a showdown!(turn hitomi and the gang) a scrawny human and 6 zoo animals out of their cage.

Hitomi: (punch her palm) do you want to die?

Quickstrike: oh she a feisty badger, I bet how munch she can take when I kick her keister.

Inferno: they will burn! inferno terrorize!

Quickstrike: quickstrike! Terrorize!

Then they transformed, inferno stands up and his ant head turn into a chest and his but is now a gun, quickstrikes upper body turn into an upper torso, his snake tail is now an arm, his claws are his feet and his insect feet turn into a claw.

Eruza: there robots?!

Buglizard: yeah, robot in disguise.

Quickstrick: really varmet? Sticking to that?

buglizard: why cause two alien robots who a loser got easily destroyed along fire ass by some cave peoples.

Quickstirke: hey! We didn't see it coming! They just got lucky!

Buglizard: now your more like the chew toy duo if only waspinator was there, you three be the chew toy trio(make his gang laugh)

Inferno: how dare you insult the queen with such a tongue!

Buglizard: dude, he's a dude and I guess dung forgot to fixed that damage ashes brain of yours.

Quickstrick: tell me about it, he start to talk more funnier then raddle snake in a haystack.

Buglizard: heh, don't get me started with you as you couldn't even poison or handle a single maximal.

quickstirke: that's it!

Bulizard: sweet badger and koan take care of quickstrike, cute bunny and pretty kitty handle inferno and pretty-pine handle the dungle beast while hippo guy protect bro.

Hitomi: oh this is going to be fun.

Eruza: oh right.

Ui: let's do it.

Araka: right behind you!

Okajima: I'm on it!

Quickstrike: get them boys!

The dungle beast and two predacon charge at the group, as inferno's ant bottom begin to open and spin as h flying bring two blaster then firing at ui and eruza who dodging it but avowing the fire ball.

Inferno: for the royalty!

then eruza jump at him then slashing him but no effect as he laugh.

inferno: Ahahahahahahahahaha! FOOL! Pain is my friend, allow me to introduce YOU to it!

Grab eruza's tail then wham her to the ground many time and throw her to ui as they get up.

Inferno: your not worthy unlike that maximal cheetor!

Eruza: oh your going to get it.

Inferno then use his gun a flamethrower as eruza and ui dodge it.

Eruza: since ui can do it, then is my turn then!

She then start having fire and lightning dance around her body and frost mist, she now have elekomata's arms, feet, 2 tail and ears and her hair got yellow color streaks and way sharper teeth as she look at herself.

Eruza: hello sexy, (she notice her breasts are now D-Cups which she glee in happy) oh wow I look hot.

Inferno: impossible!

Eruza: now let speeds things up ui!

Ui: sure.

As they both zoom in a blur speed as inferno try to shoot them but kept hitting afterimage.

Inferno: stand still! Your making my head spinning!

Then they strike his chest as ui , double kick him send him to eruza as she fire slash him then drop kick his shoulder with an electric shock as he back away try to blast them.

eruza: if you give up, maybe I wont turn you to scrap metal.

inferno: over my cold offline body. (eruza smirk on that word 'cold')

eruza: okay, you said it.

She stomp her foot to his body as it start to turn into ice shards trapping infero's arms and waist as he stuck.

Inferno: ah scrap!

Eruza: hey ui, want to turn him into scrap for koany?

Ui: sure.

Inferno: you even care for that abomination monster? He not worthy as he must be destroyed!

Eruza: look whos talking that your leader is working for the one who made him into a monster.

Ui: who?

Eruza: dung and he's back who made koany a monster as now this bug is working with him.

Ui then got mad and slowly turn to inferno.

Ui: scrap him.

eruza show eblow blade burst in fire and lighting then speed slash inferno into pieces as burst of explosion.

Inferno: for… the… queen…

Then inferno went unconscious as for quickstrike blasting hitomi and buglizard who dodging it.

Quickstrike: that right you two varmint! dance for me!

Hitomi: your about to get scraped like your friend there.

Quickstrike: I like to see you try you fuzzy weasel!

She dash to him and cut off his arms.

Quickstrike: what in tarnation?!

Buglizard then breath a smoke gas around him.

Quickstrike: you think a little gas is going to hurt me?!

Buglizard: who said is gonna hurt if you don't see what coming.

Quickstirke: what you talking about you nobody freak?! (that make hitomi snapped)

Hitomi then silently dash bast him then his legs got cut off.

As quickstrike eyes wide then looked at hitomi's eyes glowing red.

Hitomi: you have signed your death worent, because no one calls my king a freak.

Quickstrike: oh shit!

Araka sending more of her spike spear of the bemehoth as hey roar in pains but in sphere form try to ran her over but she dodging them but one hit her crashed to the wall.

Araka: not bad, time for to kick it up a notch.

Then her quills turn to red as her quills are gone but spikes like out of her back and head while her hair is red too and spiky, then her arms grow a little bigger with red claws, a tail with spike, sharp teeth, mouse ears and bandages wrapped around her chest, arms and waist.

Araka: ooh~, this I like.

then she fired red spears at them as slicing the bemehoth's heads off and she use the bandages as tentacles to wrapped them as swing them around and around, smash them to the ground while the dungle beast fired a lot of lava spit at them but she put slam her hand to the ground as red pillar spike come out of the ground to impale all of the dungle beast.

Araka: prepare to die.

Then she spin send a lot of energy spear at them and exploded leaving the dungle beast to pieces.

While the both predacons at the ground groaning in pain.

Buglizard turn back to Koan.

Koan: nice work girls.

Eruza: thanks.

Ui: um, thank you.

Hitomi: thanks my king.

Araka: these abilities are amazing.

Koan turn to inform and quickstrike then crumble them to a ball.

Koan: tell dungeon and megatron koan said, yellow.

Then he throw them up then kick them send them sky rocket away.

Eruza: (hugs koan) your still amazing koany.

Koan: your awesome too and-( look at eruza's breasts) eruza your chest! it change!

Eruza: yeah, I don't know how but, I like them, do you~?

Koan: yeah me guess, guess my partial have changed it but now your still my cute and sexy kitty.

She then rub her check to koans face.

Ui: I can't believe i won

Hitomi: we're not supposed to be fighting anyone right now but dung's goon even want to.

Okajima: that's right, Ms. Inaba, you haven't been registered to the destoryal yet, so there no issue.

Koan: and now you one of the epic rabbits.

Ui then tackle him into a hug and give him a deep a kiss until she break the kiss.

Ui: thank you.

Koan: you like Koan? (She nodded) since when?

Ui: for a while.

Koan: me see, well welcome to team best pack, consider the predaking's scout.

Ui: yay! That's the first time I've ever won!

Nomoto: she never won anything before?

Ui: Mr. Nomoto, I'll enter the destoryal and I am honor to join koany's team! Even help him defeat dung!

Okajima: you will?

Ui: yes! I won, after all. I beat a sumitomo brute and a predacon! (went up to a lader) watch out world , here I come!

Koan: good! Now one thing for my team.

He snap his fingers as light flashes at Okajima, Hitomi,Araka, Ui and eruza when the light flashes down.

Hitmoi is wearing a black fingerless gloves, black with white streak hoodie with armor shoudler pads and some pads on her thigh, the back of her jacket have the symbol of the nemetrix, black combat boots and dark grey pants and white shirt, shoudler pads.

Eruza wear a cheetah like armor top and armor shoulder with spikes and gauntlet , wearing a sarong and cheetah like sneakers with black knee socks and her left shoulder pad have the symbol of the nemetrix.

Ui is now wearing a simialr top but cover her stomach, long sleeve attach and a skirt that color white and stripes, armor knee pads and spike combat boots and gauntlet and the nemetrix symbol on her gauntlets.

Araka is wearing a spike armor back and shoudler pads along with a chestplate and skirt along the nemtrix symbol on her back.

Okajima is wearing and armor like gladiator like but an exoskeleton with it and the symbol of the nemetrix is a belt like.

Koan: there, now the beast pack is So on be ready for destoryal, what'd you guys think of your new look?

Hitomi: oh wow, this is so badass!

Eruza: hello sexy me.

Araka: wow, so cool.

Ui: do you think I look cute in this?

Okajima: thank you koan-san!

Koan: don't mention, and ui you look very cute and amazing together.

Ui: um, thanks Koany (blushed while smile and hug him)

Koan: also hito me forgive you so you can sleep with me and have honey bun.

Hitomi: (hugs him like a kid) I'll be good.

Koan: (smile) i know my predaqueen. (kiss her and kiss ui) and my fluffy bunny.

 **Timeskip**

they arrived back at the apartment and koan is sitting on the sealing looking on a photo of him, his sister and his childhood friend which he grunt a little.

Koan: those were great times.

But he frown at the little girl who have a black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges and a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes.

Koan:(frown) use too.

?: is not to late to continue big brother.

Koan's eyes widen in shock then he turn slowly to see a girl wearing a hoodie with orange cat ears, cat arms and has a little tan skin, and next to her is the girl in the photo but she 17 and wearing a white sneaker and navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarft eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it. Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt, a red, finger-less, left-handed glove and wear a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves and a little creature with orange fur.

Koan: who are you? (turn orange creature) snarl!?, (turn to the other girl and snarl while glaring ) ryuko!

?: well, I called you big brother did I?

He then started to remember but shocked him.

Koan: l-lory? But how?!

?: it's tsume now, and, lets just say, I gotten very lucky.

Then he tackle her in a big hugged while crying to her chest so munch.

Koan: lory, lory, your back.

Ryuko smiled to see him again but frown of remembering of what she did to him, her kneels to him waiting to stop.

Tsume: its okay koan, I'm here now.

Koan smile then while his tears then turn to ryuko as his eyes glows red while glaring with a dragon growl.

Koan: why are you here?

Ryuko then bow to him Japaneses style and hold it.

Ryuko: I'm so sorry, koan, I never mean those things in the past.

Koan frown while growling a little as he walk in four legs at him as she look at him.

Ryuko: I know I won't be forgiven easily but I want to start over and be the friend that you have back then and in the past as we're kids, if I don't have you beside me, then what kind of a person am I who won't fight for the one that I loved.

Snarl: what happen between you and her bro?

Koan: (sigh) after my revenge and escape but my memory was fuzzy as I remember Ryuko. So I aent to her but I change to my old color of my skin, hair and eyes then hid my sanity but it was strong so i have to built a device around my neck and put the nemetrix away. It was hard cause I thought it will kill anyone I seek. When Ryuko woke up she become a different person in front of me and they others when she found out she a life fiber and human, I couldnt care less of what she is but...( squuze his hand) she lash and say awful things and slap me, but I kept going to stop her cause of that goose ass trap but it was too late and I saw her kiss nui, the person who killed ryuko's father as I felt broken like jennifer all over, (growling) I did everything in my power to break the strong control but i felt like if this want she wanted and rather i didn't fight her, so i take the beating a lot of her...

Then he took of his shirt then glow to show his chest got a scar slash mark.

Koan: this is what she did after use her scissor blade at me, I teleported back to bellwood as my memories got damage then my last remain sanity is gone forever, only madness and my old looks is replace of crimson dark hair, yellow eyes and white pale milk as my hair different style and now I am right now.

Ryuko: (guilt look) I wasn't in my right mind when I was angry, I was scared, confused, I regret that day.

koan: I was scared too of what you become, so I try everything, after my lost of my parents and sister you was the only one left.

Ryuko: (start to tear up) I'm sorry, I've been fighting for so long.

koan: what happen after? ever since you know. (turn senkustu)

senkustu: when mako and I went into ryuko's mind we found her living a faults world, we eventually pulled her out of that world.

koan: what happen next? did you guys win?

Senkustu: we did, but the woman killed herself and I have to sacrifice myself to protect ryuko from entreaty of the atmosphere

koan: and how the fuck are you alive here now?

Senkustu: I'm truly sorry but I can not tell, but, I'm going to take a page from you and tell you a riddle. "from the underworld there is a demon, from the heavens there is an angle, one is chaos and one is order, from the yin and yang I'm always there but in the shadows I am sorry the child of heaven and hell, what am I?"

koan: damn it ! we're riddler when you need him ? (turn ryuko) so you and him are partners now ?

ryuko: yes.

koan begin to think as he close his eyes as it became black then turn to his mutant form which shocked ryuko , tsume and Senkustu but snarl know it. 

Ryuko: oh god. (cover her mouth and in tears)

Tsume: brother...(sad look)

Senkustu: my god (eyes wide)

Koan: (walk to ryuko) tell me, you accept the person who now different? (she nodded) what happen after is over?

Ryuko: I thought you was dead by me.

Koan: hmm?

Senkustu: is true koan, she couldn't even find your body, she looked everywhere nearly loosing her mind of the thought of loosing you, she blamed and hate herself letting her emotion and her so called mother get to her, she even afraid if she find you and how you react by guessing of what you become thanks to her. Hell she didn't even come out of her room, didn't eat, drink or bathe as non stop crying a lot and only thing she have is your picture of her and tsume.

koan looked back at ryuko. 

Ryuko: it's true, if you are really dead, I would go to heaven and be with you again and never be apart of you but that wont do if I make it worst.

Koan then get down turn back to human formed then kissed her on the lips which surprise her but felt so happy and after all they years she finally have her friend she loved back, he break the kiss then hugged her tight as she hugged him back, as his slash mark healed up and gone.

Koan: I forgive you, promise me never be like that again.

Ryuko: I won't, I bet my life on that promise

koan: thank you, I'm glad to have you all back, which mom and dad could see it, (smile) but they do now.

Snarl: also we heard what your at.

Koan: and dung is back.

Snarl: he is!?

Tsume: dung?

Koan: yeah, the guy I killed with ben and the guy who Jennifer use me and made me what I am by giving me a living hell.

Tsume: oh, then I'll kill them with no hast.

Ryuko: so he made and mutant you like this? And jennfier the one make you gone nuts?

Koan: yes.

Ryuko: then I'll rip there heads off and stuff T.N.T in there bodys.

Koan: okay, good then I put a sound barrier on they others.

Ryuko: yeah, but I still feel the guilt, which I can fixed what I did is wrong.

Koan: well how about we re-fix it?

Ryuko: huh?

Koan: well with my tricks, we go to the imagination room, then we go to the two part of you woke up and I help you and contain the junksestu will make you feel better.

Ryuko:(smile) okay.

As they walk to the door.

Koan: are you sure about it ryuko? I said I already forgive you and it was just the past.

Ryuko: I don't want my past to repeat itself

koan: alright then, Senkustu let's go.

Senkustu: got it.

They walked in as they see everything is fun and happy.

Koan: okay you two let combine our thought and "change history".

they nodded and they thought of the event as everything begin to change the area as flames around, ryuko is now no clothes but a cloak blanket, her scisscor red blade and koan looked at her even with senkustu.

Koan: well here goes nothing.

Senkustu: ryuko! Your awake!

Koan:(clear his voice) thank goodness your awake! I was so worried!

Ryuko: um… (turn koan and senkustu)

Koan: ryuko, you alright?

She shake her head and looked away.

Koan: look ryuko, I know it seem what bother you but...I feel the same but you have us as family and friends...your the only one who defend me and now is my turn to defend you.

Ryuko: I don't want to hurt you again, I regret that day ever since when some one bring it up, I crash down.

Koan: well your ryuko no matter what,(offer his hand) as right now I'm here for you and this time let do it together and never be apart again.

She then tackle him to the ground hugging him tight while crying into his chest, as senksutu smile on that while koan petting her hair even he blush a bit since she naked but smile for her.

Koan: um, ryu, your still naked.

Ryuko: no, please, I don't want to be alone again.

Koan: it's okay, (petted her head) your not alone anymore.

As the flames stop then they get up then she hugging his arm.

Koan: wow, this feel good, like it never happen. (ryuko smile)

ryuko: yeah, me too.

then they turn to a be a teenage girl of medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. Wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large pink hair bow and a purple eyepatch.  
Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

Another woman who feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms.

Koan: nui and ragyo, tch, never see that goose ass as a mother figure in my life.

Nui: hello koany~.

Koan: do not fuck with me!

Nui: oh come now

Ryuko: you heard him you bitch!

Swing her scisssor sword as nui dodge it as the swing cut the building in half.

Koan: wow, nice swing.

Ryuko: thanks.

Ragyo: you know koan, I don't mind have a son in law.

koan: I don't what goose asshole and your Barbie doll wench here killed your husband you retard!

Ragyo: he's inferior and taken ryuko away from me

koan: really? you see your daughter as weapons and tools, at least he not a derange asshole.

he burst in flame then roundhouse kick her is to break it as she cough blood send flying crashed to the wall.

Koan: ryuko and her sister are not tools, their them as humans as koan is koan , he wanted to raised these two right but you took it away and that makes you weaker!

Ragyo: humans are inferior, and we need more life fibers from humans.

koan: means your weaker to yourself , not admit humans of their souls and minds

grab her hand and smash it to the ground dragging her as she scream in agony until koan eye beam her as she cough blood while crash the ground.

then koan see a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. When active, two eyes are located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps.

koan: Junketsu huh?

Junketsu then start to merge at ryuko as a bright flash

koan: big mistake

ragyo: how come boy ?

koan: cause she not weak anymore. (smile)

Then she change of a big flash as ryuko now earing junkustu , which is a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body but her expose hips and butt a little showing. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe and white horn like along red circle on her eyes.

Ryuko: I'm not the same person back then, not anymore, you made a huge mistake bitchd. I'm going to kill you.

Ragyo: impossible! Not only she controlling the junkestu but resisting the brainwash?!

Ryuko: I won't forgive the bitch that made me hurt my best friend that I love.

She charge in speed then slice her into two as blood spill all over

Ryuko: go to hell fucker

Then koan grab nu by the throat then impale her chest with his claws then ripped her arms out as blood everywhere as she scream in agony

Nui: AH FUCKD! MY ARMS FUCK!

Koan:(smirk) now that's funny(knock her unconscious at the ground)

Senkestu: we did it!

Koan: yeah, I feel very munch better,( look at ryuko wearing the junksutu) i have to admit, thought you look sexy wearing sen but now more hot wearing jun.

Ryuko blushed supernova and acting shy

Koan: so cute. (then walk to her and kiss her deep as she moan and break the kiss) I love you ryuko.

Ryuko: I love you so much koan, I was to shy to tell you.

Koan: I know, so how it feel and like to wear junksestu? (she smile)

ryuko: it feels much better.

Koan: and sexy as well.

Ryuko: (smile sexually) shut up and take me already.

Koan: (chuckle) not yet, let get ready for bed.

Ryuko: okay

As they exit out of the door.

Tsume: how was it you guys?

Ryuko and koan: satisfied.

Sensktu: same here

Koan: also ryu I know an upgrade for your partner,(he pull out junksestu from his fur frame) is this.

Ryuko: (smile) thank you koan.

Then koan merge it to senkestu, then a bright flash light happen and died down to dhow senkestu's eyepatch is now replace with junkestu's eye.

Koan: now you two mode, senksutu is the same mode and transformation but I fixed the berserk form so it like the devil mode and jenksutu is like how your sister have but upgraded and is like an angel mode.

Ryuko: (hugs him) oh thank you koany!

Senkustu: thanks man.

Koan: also if your jonining the destroyal, (he pull out a chaice of a picture of razorleo) you might wanna drink this and you'll fit in.

ryuko: (grabs the chalice) I will, and… I will do anything to be closer to you koan.

She then drinks it all then a red aura glows as she have razorleo's tail, feet, arms with claws, blue spike out of her shoulder, elbow and her hair grew a little longer but shape of a flame like, red eyes and sharper teeth.

Koan: how it feel?

Ryuko: (tackle him to the floor) so amazing~, now, give me a kiss~.(her tail wiggle)

he chuckle as he kiss her again then petting her as she purr.

koan: also I added a breed between lion and tiger, so now your a liger with it.

Ryuko: I don't care, (lay on koan like a cat) your petting are the best.

Tsume:(snatch koan from her) no way he's mine and he gonna pet me cause i know him more then you!

Ryuko: duh, we both know him well, (snatch koan back) and he is mine.

Tsume:(snatch him back) I know him more before you came in!

Koan: relax you two, i got the solution.

He make duplicate of himself as they petting them and they purr and lay down on him.

Koan: let's go to sleep.

Ryuko and tsume both clime onto koans bed and sleep like a couple of cats on his chest.

 **The next day.**

Ryukowho wearing her orange pj with bunnies pictures and tsume are still sleeping on koan, but hitomi, ui, eruza and araka are in his room.

Hitomi: (notice ryuko and tsume) What the hell?!

eruza: who are they?!

Ryuko: (yawn and wake up) can you keep it down? I try to sleep with my koany.

Tsume: (wake up while rubbing her eyes) morning already?

Araka: (point her quils at them) get off our king or…

then there's a slash went thought the quils and it was cut in half.

Araka: wh-what the?!

They look up to see tsume with her razer sharp claws with a smile.

Tsume: nice try little girl, but you have to be more skilled to intimidate me, now shoo shoo, we're taking a cat nap on our koan.

Eruza: the only cat who taking a nap on him is me! (her hands burst elekomata's claws make tsume and ryuko surprise)

Ryuko: huh? Her too?!

Tsume: seem koan give them a boost.

Koan: (yawn like a cat rubbing his eyes) what the hell with all the noise?

Tsume: oh man, you girls wake him up, morning koan .

Koan: morning.

Ryuko: you know these girls?

Ui: wait we wanna know to!

Koan: oh morning girls, I see you met my little sister tsume and my childhood friend here ryuko who now a liger mixed razorleo, ryuko and tsume these are my girlfriends. Hitomi a honey badger combine sound crater, eruza a cheetah combine Elekomata, araka a porcupine combine mystic vermin and ui a rabbit mixed quickulius.

Tsume: hello.

Ryuko: hey what's up?

Ui: oh, so is tsume a cat?

Tsume: well I'm actually a demon nekomata.

Brute girls: WHAT?!

Tsume: I'm a reincarted and now a new woman, (grab koan give a deep kiss with her tongue and break the kiss) who now love with my sexy king nya~.

Eruza: (snatch koan) HE IS MY FLUFFY KING!

Hitomi: (snatch koan) NO I'M THE PREDAQUEEN SO HE'S MY SEXY KING!

UI: (snatch koan and dash to outside) he is my kind king so (blow a razberry and dash away)

Hitomi: GET BACK HERE! (Dash at her)

Araka: HE IS MY KING! GET BACK HERE! (Dash as well)

Eruza: YOU CAN'T OUT RUN ME! (Dash in speed)

Tsume: MY KOANY KING! (Dash in)

Ryuko: NO ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM MY KING!( Dashing in speed)

Then they all run after ui who is holding koan in her arms while smiling.

Koan: me hungry.(Stomach growl)

Ui: oh, (smile) then let's go someone alone to eat!

She then dash off somewhere and they are eating alone together.

Nomoto: man what was that about?

Snarl: oh just koan.

Senkestu: never seen Ryuko like that except get jealous when girl flirt with him.

Notomo: WHAT THE?!

Snarl: oh you must be koan's friend, names snarl , koan's pet/brother.

Senksutu: I'm senksutu and I'm kind of a long story but say a weapon mixed clothes and ryuko's partner, who she is koan's childhood friend.

Notomo: got it, um, did he get into this all the time?

Snarl: yep, every day and week.

As koan and ui are in a cafe, koan eating pancake with bacon while ui is having carrot juice and pancake as well.

Ui: (sigh happily) its so nice to hang out with you more koan.

Koan: Me too, but why fluffy bunny koan snapped koan?

Ui: I just wanted to thank you personally for giving me these abilities and get to know you more.

Koan: oh okay , also don't mention it. (petted her head)

Ui then start to do the cute dance like hitmoi did a few days ago.

Hitomi: there you are!

ui turn to see the other have caught up to them.

Koan: yellow girls , wanna join breakfast?

Koans girls: yes please.

As girls join in while ui is hugging koan.

Hitomi: (turn ryuko) so a liger ?

Ryuko: half lion and half tiger.

Hitomi: please , I already beaten a lion.

Ryuko:(chuckle) but not a hybrid one.

Hitomi: I can beat you.

Ryuko: we'll see about that, (smirk) cause I'm gonna take your title as predaqueen since i know koan way before you do.

Hitomi: I'm his preadaqueen first.

Koan: girls, how about you both are? (he petted their heads as they smile)

Eruza: oh koan you have syrup on your cheek, here let me get it for you.

Eruza then lick his cheek to get the syrup which make his head burst of steam and his eye stretch out make french horn noise.

Hitomi: HEY!

Eruza:(cat smile while giggle) what? I was just helping.

Araka: YOU JUST LICKED HIS FACE! I WANT TO DO THAT!

Eruza: sorry but that already did.

Koan: anyway at destoryal as dung might put some tricks, but they'll be some tiger, king cobra, crocodile, gorilla, gecko, civet, pangolin, perhaps chameleons and that bear.

Hitomi: this is going to be fun.

Koan: yes and eruza I dont mind your in your brother's team and same with you Araka, is only temporary cuz your in my team.

Araka: (hugs him) and I will not forget it.

Eruza: (hug him) me too.

Koan: also I healed Yugo so he may enter but anyway. 

Eruza:(nervously chuckle) also I got some bad new to tell you about my brother.

Koan: what is it?

Eruza: he wants to meet you, and face you for the title of predaking by killing, as he not maybe happy about you and hitomi.

Koan: why's that?

Eruza: well…

Ryuko: well what? Spit it out.

Eruza: he heard about you two defeating leo easily and sometime I sneak out to tell him I only hang around with a friend who a girl, cause he think I can't go be with you but he like to see what kind of guy you are since he already figure out I lied cause I love you and wanted to be with you.

Koan: either both overprotective and want me dead perhaps I took leo down by holding back and I'm beyond the alpha of lions but I understand.

He pets her head making her purr and she lay onto him.

Koan: but why didn't you tell me so sooner?

Eruza: I just don't want my brother to worry and he wants to kill you, I don't want that happen and want him to understand.

Koan: is okay, maybe I'll talk him over it, I wasn't planning on killing him but beat some sense will.

She then rub her head to his body and start to dase off.

Eruza: so... warm

Koan: at destroyal is time for the predaking along with his queens and beast packs be ready, cuz time to go wild HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Timeskip**

koan, notomo, ui, okajima, ryuko, snarl and tsume are in a fantsy place.

as koan wearing a tophat and a bowtie while chugging two root beers. Hitomi is wearing a purple dress, notomo is wearing a blue suit with a red tie, ui is wearing a white top with a skirt and a pink bow, okajima is wearing a black suit with a little bow tie. Ryuko is wearing a black dress and arakak wearing a white green top as well and tsume wearing an orange dress as well.

Hitomi: whoa, this is like a real party.

Nomoto: are killing bites matches always viewed at such luxurious places?

Okajima: that's right. That is how important these fights are, mr. nomoto.

Koan: HOTDOG! KOAN FOUND THE ROOT BEER BARREL! HAHAHAHAHA!

He dive in the barrel begin swimming while see a cactus.

Koan: get out here cactus! This is my barrel!

Then he throw the cactus out of the barrel as the cactus is fighting koan then soon he ate him.

Koan: Ha! Now is mine hahahahaha!

Nomoto: how much dose he like that stuff?

Snarl: all the time, he's a living cartoon but beyond archany and chaos in a good ways since he use to be what people called him a bad guy.

Nomoto: how?

Snarl: I don't want to talk about it., let say ben helped him.

nomoto: okay.

koan: say girls, how koan looked in bow tie and tophat ? (tip his tophat) 

Hitomi:(smile) like a real gentlemen.

Araka: so handsome.

Ryuko:(smirk) like the man I love.

Tsume:(giggle) your so cool big bro.

Ui:(blush) you look lovely.

Koan: thanks, and you five looks stupendously beautiful.

Hitomi: aw, thanks.

?: Oh, hello, seinaruyami, unexpected to see you here.

this make koan eyes wide but a quickly stern looked as he turn to see as everyone turn to see walking by is non other then dung who wearing a gray suit and black tie.

Dung: (a little toothy grin) It's been to long has it?...savage neplhaem.

Koan: not to long huh?

Nomoto: whos that guy?

Dung: oh I see that this country haven't heard about me yet, very well then, my name is dungraus the black dragon, the one who made koan here a monster and lose his sanity...well one girl did but the second girl with a red scissor make it permantly (ryuko growl at him). I was dead by him and his brother ben 10 from Bellwood but now think to vilgax and they other brought me back, heard rumors so I thought why not the predaking and his allies even killing bites face the Black Dragon and his corrupt Hunters.

Koan: why would you participate in this?

Dung: I know that your unkillible but I know one person who can be able to kill, and that is left for a surprise, beside back with vengeance and I thought make this game and opponent a little upgrade. (turn to the brutal and nomoto) ah you must be his friends, koan is always in to animals since he is one who need to be in his cage. But I'm dung so nice to meet you.

Hitomi: names Uzai Hitomi. _he is dgoing to be killed!_

Araka: I'm Ryoko Araka. _I'll make sure his allies are gone._

Ui: my name is Inaba Ui. _he's scary but he must pay._

Okajima: Okajima Ichinosuke. _so, this is dung, he will pay._

Nomoto: n-n-nomoto yuuya. _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

Dung turn ryuko and tsume with a smirk.

Dung: my look what the cat drag did.

Tsume: looks who's talking lizard brain.

Dung: now, now lory or tsume, let not get frisky yet. (turn ryuko) ryuko matoi and senkestu too? All this time you was dead. What rock you hide to get sewed back on?

Senkestu: I got lucky.

dung: hope that luck ran out, also ryuko thank you for making my project almost excellent.

Ryuko: what project?

dung: of koan of course, I know he may try to stop hide his insanity so I ask your mother way back to strike his heart as I help with my corruption of your emotion to tear him apart and here the best part...(smirk then lean to her ear) I help nui killed your father by slash his chest very deep to the heart as your mom tell me to assassinate him was the key of it.

This shocked and horrified her, dung then grin a little then walk pas behind her.

Dung: ragyo said your special to her along your older, but to me kinda as you broke him by easily being weak of your emotions, (turn koan) we shall settle this soon seinaruyami for I came for vengeance. (then he walk away while laughing eviliy)

Tsume: ryuko you okay?

Ryuko: it was him, all a long. He and nui killed my father.

Koan: Ryuko, is okay we'll get him back, your not the only one including tsume too.

She then calm down then hugs him.

Ryuko: thank you koan.

koan: is nothing, now let enjoy the party! (turn Ui) how your holding up BunBun?

Ui: um, pretty good, since everone around me looks like they're powerful therianthripes.

koan: uh Ui, your powerful therianthripes too now.

Ui: oh, sorry.

Koan: is cool, (grin) beside you'll show them that your no rabbit to be push around.

Ui:(smile) yeah.

Hitomi:(turn bunny girl) do you have pancakes with lots of syrup?

Koan: and more root beer?

Notomo: you all seem to be having fun, (drink his glass and in thought) I understand that a party hosted by the zaibatsu would be luxurious, but this seems a little in poor taste, people are about to start killing each other but I'm worried most about dung.

Yugo: hey there, having fun?

He turn to see Yugo who wearing a white suit and white tie and holding his drink.

Okajima: you.

Ui and arkaka: leo.

Ryuko: leo huh?

Tsume: the one big bro defeat.

Snarl: he don't seem that strong.

Koan: (pick his tophat up)eh what's up pussycat?

Yago: predagkin, mr nomoto and brute ratel. While I may be participating this game now I'll be wishing you the best.

Notomo: thank you.

Koan: you too. (smile)

Hitomi: (eye smile and smile) hey thanks, who were you again?

Koan then laugh at what hitomi said but Yugo twitch in anger a little try to keep his cool.

Koan: don't worry she just pulling your leg.

Nomoto: hitomi!

Okajima: That is brute Leo, the one you defeated in your first match along with predaking.

Hitomi: oh yeah, I guess I remember someone like that.

Koan: (growl like a lion make her flinch) Hitomi, are you joking or not being a good girl like you said?(grin very wide)

Hitomi: of course I'm joking, can't take a joke?

Koan: yeah cause, but Why did the lion loose at poker?

Hitomi: why?

Koan: Because he was playing with a cheetah. (As everyone try not to laugh but they did of his joke)

Hitomi: oh koan, you're really funny. (Laugh so hard)

Yugo trying his best not to be pissed.

?: so you are finally fighting this year predaking.

The group turn to see a man who has tanned skin, dark blond hair and murky brown eyes wearing a white and collar vest and white pants along a tiger cloak tide to his waist.

Koan: Nakanishi Taiga, the tiger. (Grin)

Taiga: you know me, and I see that my sister is with you.

Koan: indeed, she nice and good girl even opponent but don't worry she is still in your team tempory along Araka.

Taiga: I see, (turn Yugo) so you chickend out Leo, you afraid to fight me that munch?

Yugo: hey, Taiga. It's been a long time

Ui and araka: tiger

Okajima: He's the previous winner.

Snarl: so that's him.

Ryuko: so the cats all together.

Tsume: same here

Eruza: Brother, hey koan! (Hug koan's arm)

Koan: yellow eruza.

Eruza: you're joining the fight?

koan: yep, seem your brother have a history with leo.

eruza: yeah, (turn Yugo) my brother was hoping to get a rematch with you.

Yugo: Sure, I thank predaking to healed me so I'm good as new, if it wasn't for him my left arm isn't fully healed yet and my burn mark wouldn't be gone.

Taiga: if so, there's no way a minor injery like that would stop you.

Yugo: the predaking did a number on me while he was holding back.

Taiga: (turn to koan) I see your more then meets the eye, (turn ryuko and tsume) and who are they?

Koan: this is my childhood friend ryuko matoi, she a liger and tsume is a special cat more dangerous then a leopard or jaguar. (make Yugo and taiga surprise and shocked)

Yugo and Taiga: A LEOPARD AND JAGUAR?!

Koan: correction, tsume is both dangerous and perhaps both of them, ryuko is ten time strong as you two, a lion and a tiger as one, a liger.

Yugo: a… liger?

Ryuko: yep, I hope you two wont disappoint me when we fight,(turn taiga) you remind me of myself.

Taiga: like what?

Ryuko: being serious all the time and not to mention fierce and stubborn, became a juvenile delinquent, constantly getting into fights.

Koan: and you met Yugo, which is a history for that. lion and tiger both rival predators but I don't mind you two fight but I wanna see who will defeat me including my beast packs and earn the title as predaking.

Taiga and yugo: YOUR ON!

Koan: oh exciting but is not gonna be easy defeating me, tsume, ryuko and hitomi.

Hitomi: you got that right,(turn taiga) I hear you're really strong I'm looking forward to fighting you.

Eruza: hey do you realize this situation is your fault?

Hitomi: who cares if leo is fighting? You just have to kill whoever is in front of you, that's all there is to it, right?

Koan: only to the enemies, (petting eruza's head as she purr) no need to worry pretty cheetah, koan and others will be alright, as long sweet badger and pretty cheetah is fighting but no killing and no holding back as give it all you two got.

Hitomi and eruza: (smile sinisterly) alright.

koan: good, if you girls do a good job and kick some ass including dung and his friends, I'll give ya'll...an reward in my room~(smirk) 

that made hitomi smirk, ui blush inferno, eruza has hearts on her eyes while drooling, tusme purreed sexually while cat smiling, ryuko blush and steam came out of her head, and araka blush a little but smiled.

Hitomi: _oh yeah, finally._

Ui: _alone with koan…. In bed?_

Eruza: _YES! I WANT HIM TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!_

Tsume: _mine, all mine._

Ryuko: _finally, I want him to take me._

Araka: _yes~._

Koan notice tsume without her hoodie that shadow her face, she have green eyes, blond hair of cat ear.

Koan: me notice tsume, your face without the hoodie look very cute.

Tsume: thanks.

As yugo and tagia walked off then koan see yoko with red dress, eruza hug koan's arm to show him eruza's third member is a woman with short blonde hair, purple dress, purple hat and red earring sphere.

Eruza: koan would like you to meet kaori rikujou, my third member.

Koan: sure. (nodded and smile) also see that guy over there?

Point at dung

Eruza: yeah?

Koan: that's dung, the guy i was talking about who did this to my life.

That made her shock and hug koan tighter.

Eruza: i'm going to kill him.

Koan: you will soon

As eruza and koan walk to rikujou.

Eruza: I look forward to teaming with you.

Koan: yellow civet lady what doing? (Waving his left arm make monkey noise)

Rikujou: (turn to koan) hmm, so your the famous predaking.

Koan: yeah Koan is Koan, me no want fame nor glory just koan, and your a civet, almost relative of the cats.

Rikujou: your good.

Koan: Marie sure of your affection don't get in the way, this is a fight not mating season cause I'm saving that moment when this is over.

Rikujou: in that case I would love to see what you can do, I heard from eruza that you change into a cheetah, tell me something, can you change into a civet?

Koan:( smirk) perhaps one may relate but can you handle my effection as well?

Rikujou: bring it on cutey.

Koan: we'll see.

Rikujou: (turn eruza) oh and let's have some fun , young lady.

Eruza: (frown then turn Taiga) hey, why does she have to be our third?

Taiga: I don't know. It was the presdent's order.

Eruza: not far! Koan is mine! I'm pretty sure we have plenty of people stronger than her but koany is the strongest, will she be anyone match for mitsukado.

Tagia: It doesn't matter, I can defeat the rest of them on my own inlcuding Leo and predaking.

Eruza's: But I think I'll take on Hitomi for myself.

Tagia: you mean ratel?

Eruza: yeah, (turn Koan) and mind if I spar you Koan?

Koan: well since you improve your training then yeah. (Eye smile and grin)

then the lights turn off.

Koan: A blackout already? (eruza giggle while smile)

?: we would like to thank you all for your patience.

Koan turn to see a woman who have purple hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses and a suit as some of te light on her and the screen.

?: I will be your master of ceremonies for this tournament, mai shinozaki from the killing bites bureau. First the basic rules of the destroyal will be explained by our director general reiichi shidoh and after that our guess dungruas the black dragon.

Koan: (glared) the fuck?! I can't believe they let him in here. (growling under his breath)

then shidoh walked to the podiom along dung is next to him waiting for his turn.

Shidoh: my name is shidoh. The destroyal is an event in which four three-man teams repersenting each of the zaibatsus, fight to the death in a survival match. Their stage will be the uninhabited island in the philippine sea, hotei island. As you all know, we are currently heading to the site on the country's largest cruise ship, the beast king. We have superimposed a game grid over hotei island, divided into 100-meter quadrants, where the brutes will be places as pieces. The players will then move them, and when brutes of opposing teams enter the same square, a battle will commence. As ong as there in the same square, it dosn't matter if its two-on-one or three-on-three. A battle will be carried out. And the sole condition for victory is that all of the other teams' brutes are either dead of incapacitated. In other words, the last ones standing are the winners of the destroyal. We will be arricing at the hotei island any moment now, in the mean time dung will give his words.

Dung: (walk to the podium) greetings everyone here, my name is dungruas "the corrupt black dragon" shadouwan. I let you know that me and Koan Kasai Seinaruyami A.K.A the predaking A.K.A The Savage Nephalem A.K.A The Laughing Looney A.K.A The Lord of Chaos. I let you know me and my allies will be in the destroyal to see some of you survive, but I like to see a bounty of the predaking's and his beast pack team's head, so any brutal who bring him dead or alive in many ways I'll give you something beyond his title which is ultimate power and if anyone like to challenge me as well I like to see that as I'll make killing bite and destroyal a true fight to the death and their true desire become real.

This made the other brutes think but the girls start to get made even more, yago smile sinisterly but taigir was thinking of fighting koan just for his title.

Dung: take your time to think about it and if anyone go against me...(grin wider) they died..

He then walked out of the stage disappeared in darkness while laugh evil echo the area.

Shidoh: all participating brutes should make there preparations now.

koan: seem we got the memo

Okajima: Ms. Hitomi, Ms. tsume, Ms. Matoi snarl, koan, shall we go? (as he turn to know ui is not here and shocked) how long as Ms. Inaba been gone?

snarl: we're is she?

as koan sniff then glared.

koan: I know we're but a certain snake should've never go to the lady's room. (walk off) hito, ryu come with me

hitomi and ryuko nodded as they follow koan

Snarl: welp, that snake is dead before the tournament.

Tsume: if koan don't plan to kill and eat him.

Okajima: we should get ready.

 **with ui**

as she go to the girl's bathroom.

Ui: My anxiety is giving me a stomachache.

When she went into the bathroom she saw a woman wearing a bunny suit on the floor, crying and drooling, she then spotted the snake man.

?: damn, already done?

Ui's thought: _it's Onuma Den! koan told me about him!_

Then he turn to ui then smirked.

ui: what? what?

Den: I didn't know I had an audience

as she about to turn but den grab her slam her to the wall

Den: something about killing bites gets me all horny, I was just thinking how I haven't had enough

as she feeling scared right now, but then started feel brave and remember koan's word , so she glared at him when he about to touch her, so she grab his hand begin to crush it really badly as he scream in pain.

Ui: don't even think about it.

Den: w-what the hell?!

Ui begin to twist arm and put it in an arm locked and then give him a noggie but she using her super speed to do it fast as den can feel a little intense heat on his head like she drilling his skull to make it bleed as he screaming in agony.

Den: the fuck?! How are you this strong?!

Ui: non of your business you dirty snake!

Push him out of the girl's bathroom while holding his head in pain while hissing the burning and ui dusted her dress, she look at has short dark blue hair and blue eyes wear a blue Chinese dress and another guy who seem surprise and awe of what ui did.

Ui: _koan told me the woman is gecko name Kazama Kaede and that other guy name is Shinna Ryuji who's a crocodile._

Ryuji: damn.

Kaede: I guess you're done?

Den turn to his teammate.

Ui: I don't appreciate you let this pest let loose like that.

Den: (grin but grunt in pain and rubbing his head) I wouldn't have but she almost broke my freaking skull!

Koan: good, that way I won't have to slaughter you yet.

They turn to see koan who hear make the three reptile's eyes wide a little in fear and shocked.

Den: the predaking!

koan: you know I didn't appreciate your boss, sending two lizard who try to hunt us down , now his little pet garden snake try to be a perv and molest my girl is pissing me off

Den: whatever, I can do what ever I want to woman and when dung said I will kill you!

then koan's fur frame be like a tail wrapped around den's neck as he lift him up.

koan: my, my, it seems we have a reptile with no manners, maybe rampage like to meet you.

He turn his left hand into an anaconda, koan's hair goes forward and black ring eyes, reptile like eyes and a psychopath grin make den's eyes wider in fear even ui, Ryuji and kaede. 


	3. kill 3

Rampage: meh, what the fuck doc? (den flinch of feeling the chills of that different voice)

Den: wh-what the FUCK?!

Ui: k-koan?

Ruyji: he change.

Kaede: my god.

Then rampage's anaconda arm hiss at den as it open it mouth wider to show it fangs getting close to his cheek.

Rampage: you wanna know how I got those scars from my lips ? it's from all the fighting that I went thought by him and her.

Den begin to cry.

Rampage: dung and jenfier like an abusive daddy and mommy to poor little koan who screaming all, a fiend and a bastard who getting sick of it so jenny shut him by kick and punch show love hurt. But a frown on his face as little koan don't like it all of the madness, so dungy get the knife laughing his head out, (make his anaconda's deadly fangs toward the shivering den's lips) stick the blade in his mouth, Jennifer just watching think is a waist of time but dungy said "why so serious? let's put a smile in that face" (A nightmarish grin showing)

Den: _holy crap, I think I shitted myself a little._

Ui: _eep!_

Kaede: _what the?_

Ruyji: _koan._

Rampage: why so serious?

Then the anaconda's fang cut a scar on den's leap in a smile as he scream as rampage drop him down as rampage turn back to koan.

Den: y-y-y-your bat shit crazy man!

Koan: thank you,(turn kaede and ryuji) oh nice to meet you two as well.

Ryuji: hey, she's the third member of the ishida team and predaking's team we we're taking about.

den:(keeping his act together) huh? there's no way, bro, (turn ui) you really the one who beat lizards?

Ui: yes, I am.

Den: I'd love to see exactly how you did that.

Ui: (eye smile and smile cutely) okay.

Then everything stopped slow motion and ui then kicked his balls 4 times then zoom in and zoom back wrote permanent marker on his back said" kick me and my balls" then zoom to put the marker away as everything went back to normal, then den scream high pitch then fell to the ground holding his balls

koan:(laugh so hard) wow ui, that was freaking awesome!

Ui: thank you.

Ryuji: what just happen? 

koan: that is true power of the beast pack, I made sure that my members and girls surprise there animals to there preys and breaking them.

hitomi: hey koan, ui

ryuko: is time to go.

koan: hey hito and ryu, sorry for the wait, we just saying hi to the reptile trio of a gecko, pervy cobra and crocodile to show them we're not no ordinary hybrid of beast.

Ryuko: (hugs him) we know, oh so whos's going to be in your team?

Koan: isn't it obvious, you, snarl and tsume along coming, I mean I want everyone to witness two predaqueens along with their king.

Hitomi: (hugs him) oh thank you koan.

Kaede: predaqueen?

Koan: yes since these two are the strongest, the brutal in my team you know even hitomi are not the same or ordinary, they belong and with their king and a heads up my sister tsume is way beyond a leopard and jaguar, ryuko is a liger a tiger and lion mixed as one.

As they walk away kaede is curios about koan, ryuko is wondering how strong koan is and den is cursing koan.

 **Timeskip**

mai: the participating brutes are about to disembark. Players, please, take your designated seats

as the people are taking their seats and even nomoto, dung and yoko.

notomo's thoughts: oh, no. I should have gone to the bathroom again. (out of thoughts)thank you for the other day. (turn yoko) this is quite the tournament, isn't it? I'm a little nervous.

But yoko give him a cold look which fright him.

Dung: no need, I'm just a duplicate as the real me turn this into a hell of a tournament for everybody, so just sit back and enjoy the show.

Nomoto: (in thought) he still freaks me out. (out of thought) um, sure, why not.

dung: oh I'm freaking you out, don't worry I cant kill you since koan watch me like a hawk, (turn yoko) ah yoko, I do hope you came prepare of your pets.

Yoko: what about you?

Dung: nun uh uh, you'll have to see them first.

notomo: h-how you know what I thought?!

dung: many ways.

?: so do I dung.

Dung:(eyes wide) that voice! No!

Turning beside him quickly is a young woman who have little while milk skin, a curvaceous, her eyes is yellow and appeal she has now a mix of a jumpsuit and armor but keep her long lighter pink hair but a little spiky with a a hoge and a wear a darker red dress.

dung: y-y-you !

nomoto: who's that ?

?: oh hello there, I'm Lilith seinaruyami, I'm koan's mother.

Everyone here minis dung: YOUR THE PREDAKINGS MOTHER?!

Lilith: yep, there's a problem with it?

Everyone again: NO MA'AM!

Nomoto: y-you look like a teen then a mother.

Lilith: yeah I get that a lot, (turn dung and frown) you better not try anything on them

dung: damn it.

Lilith then sit down next to them.

Lilith: (turn nomoto and yoko) I see you two know my son well, I hope you was good to him.

Notomo: yeah, he is a great man.

yoko: but why dung seem freaked out?

dung: cause she may look human to ya'll but she really is the demon goddess queen of all hell, underworld and her father is the true satan and her mother is a mistress goddess of all demon succubus.

Yoko: that's ridiculous.

Lilith smirk then a big flashes engulf her then as everyone shocked to see she change her appearance as has lighter peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil ,her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt, 20 demons wings showing.

Lilith: you was saying?

Yoko: don't kill me. (shaking)

Lilith:(turn back to normal) I wont , unless you do something awful to my son.

nomoto: so that means koan is a demon and a prince too ?!

Lilith: half demon, let just say his father is a handsome guy who came from heaven.

Nomoto: mind, officially blowned.

Lilith: yeah, just don't tell me.

nomoto: okay.

 **with koan and his team.**

Koan is back to his clothes even hitomi, tsume back to her outfit, ui and Okajima is wearing there battle outfit, snarl and ryuko who wearing senkustu but now change as ryuko's hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance, his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings two in front, one in back, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Ui: oh wow ryuko, you look so cool.

koan: yeah and more sexier as I remember.

Ryuko: thanks (smile sexy and hugged his arm with her breasts squeeze in) I wanna look good and cant wait to please my king soon~.

koan: you sure do and the final touch is here.

he put some nemetrix symbol on ryuko's chest and tsume's chest.

koan: there we go, consider part of beast pack and tsume my third predaqueen.

Tsume then tackles him to the ground while kissing him all over his face and her tail wiggle.

Tsume: I am so happy now.

Koan: glad you love it

Then koan and his beast pack turn to see group of guys bowing

Guy 11: please, I am begging you, president ishida has given us strict orders to secure a victory.

Koan: don't worry about it, we will win this thing.

Ui: hey koan at the hallway shen you said rampage was that like your split personality?

Koan: yeah but don't worry he not a bad guy.

Ui: (hugs him) your you, that's all matters.

koan: sure is my bunbun, that was totally awesome how you handle that pervy cobra, I'm so proud of you!

Ui then smiled and snuggled him

Okajima: sir, please don't bow, we can't die thanks to our leader make his kind as he's right we'll win.

Guy 11:but you have to-

Hitomi: stop worrying, it doesn't matter who we're up against, The one with the sharper fangs wins,(Smile) That's what killing bites is.

Koan: yeah, so ya'll know the info of the opponent we're facing? (they nodded) good, so we split of some team as me, tsume and ryuko, snarl, Okajima and Ui. Also ryuko, tsume and hitomi here you go.

He torn 3 of his fur frame to make it exact copy of his fur frame cape as he put it on hitomi's , tsume's and ryuko's back.

Koan: you said you want one htomi, so the predaqueen trio will do great for the predaking. (eye smile and grin)

The all three of them tackled him into a hug.

Hitomi: I love it!

Ryuko: thank you koan.

Tsume: I love it already big brother

koan: it's nothing, glad you love it.

then koan use x-ray of the four, he look at Mitsukado Zaibtsu team which is yabe, Yugo, green cloak person, a tall, muscular man with a stubble beard and shoulder length hair.

Koan: _that must be Jerome Hongou, the one I slash who is a bear, if I'm not mistaken the gren cloak person is kido._

Then he move his eyes on Yatubishi Zaibatsu team which is araka, taiga, eruza and rikujou who they in their battle attire

koan's thought: _seem there ready to go._

Then he turn to see sumitoto zaibtsu team den, kaede, ryuko and surprising the twins.

koan's thought: _there hear, I can feel like dung is behind this,_ (then he turn to dung and pile of team and dungle beast) _heh, like those doucbags can this._ (he turn to his team) _so the destroyal begin, alright team it's time to go wild!_ (grin wider and laugh crazy)

 **meanwhile**

mei: it seems that the brutes have reached their respective starting points. Players, please, direct your attention to the game board.

Lilith see nomoto is nervous as she patted his back.

Lilith: no need to feel nervous, my son got it all under control here.

Nomoto: uh, right, I still can't believe that your koans mother.

Lilith: I know, also I hope he forgive me.

nomoto: what'd you do?

Lilith: I wish I was there for him but that damn war put me into a deep sleep coma, (look down sadly) a friend told me what happen to him and his life so I blame myself but I'm here for him and this time not gonna leave my little koan.

Nomoto: well no one is perfect, I don't know if he will but he can be a teddy bear if get to know him.

Lilith: yeah and beside, when this is over let say he'll meet a certain red hair and a perv for a brother.

nomoto: who?

Lilith: that's a secret.

 **with koan and hitomi**

they at the middle cliff around the forest, hitomi have a string with metal ball and koan have one but to his wrist

Hitomi: wow, I can see everything as well!

koan: well since you and they other know I add my particle to the drinks which is a little randomize, instinct, will power, night vision, super hearing, speed, strength, agility, flexible, high jump, endurance, a small invulnerable, acrobatic, durable, sense of smell, regenerate healing factor, hand to hand combat mixed with kick boxing and marital arts, super vision to see closed or far.

?: that is very impressive on what you did predaking.

they turn to see an oldman and some group.

?: even you can have to rely on moonlight, as well your instincts a therianthrope.

hitomi: this is kind of in the way.

koan: can we take it off?

oldman: no you two cant, that collar is so the player can replay his or her orders you two.

hitomi: And if I don't follow them?

oldman: breaking the rules will trigger an alarm, if you continue to ignore it...boom, it will explode.

koan: you mean like this?

koan make his head exploded then his head regenerated back shocking the oldman and the guys.

Oldman: y-yes like that.

koan: good to know, cause we wanna "a head" start of this match.

oldman: w-well, the best of luck to you two.

koan and hitomi: thanks

they walk off

hitomi:now then, time to make some noise. (rotate her right arm)

koan turn to sound crater.

sound crater: **SOUND CRATER!** Need a ride hito?

Hitomi: (hugged on his back) you have to ask?(smile)

sound crater then begin to walk while hitomi smile big feeling his fur.

sound crater: since this form have an ultimate form.

hitomi: what ultimate form do again?

sound crater: A Hyper evolve form of any alien creature even alien animals, Some of them have completely changed their physical appearance, while some simply change their color with some minor extras. However, all Ultimate have enhanced new powers and abilities. like this form, and now you have sound crater's D.N.A in you, that means you can go ultimate too, as Ultimate brutal ratel.

Hitomi: yay! (rubs her face to his fur)

mai: The monitors here around you will display the status of your pieces, throught on site cameras and satellite imaging, roll the dice please. (the dice roll to four) your piece will be moved four spaces, the first, move will go to our previous champion, mr. shidoh.

Shidoh: Then my first move will be to move from 5-1 to 7-3 through 5-3.

nomoto: _he was the previous winner._

Yoko: mr. nomoto, do you have a grasp of the island's terrain?

Lilith: I do.

Nomoto: huh?

Lilith: I'll be your assistance on this, cuz your new to this since it seem not a game to them since you'll lead them through cliffs and rivers but I doubt they'll die.

Mei: the next roll is a six. Mr. nomoto and ms. lilith, please, advance your piece.

Notomo: oh, okay.

Lilith: okay, both of our pieces will move to 15-24.

yoko: you know how this goes? 

Lilith: even demons see this as a chess games with pieces, just trap the king and checkmate and do not mock nomoto at this.

yoko: very well.

Lilith: your turn nomoto.

nomoto nodded

nomoto: um, could I move my piece to 15-24, please?

make everyone shocked excapet Lilith grin and dung impressed.

yoko: he found the ideal position? _impossible, how did he do that?_

nomto give a thumbs up to hitomi and sound crater as hitomi in her therianthropes form giving a thumbs up with a grin sound crater laughing while giving a thumbs up and stick his tongue out.

Yoko: it can't be. Those two!

Dung: I have to say, I'm impressed, trusting a human who has no experiments with the destroyal to flunk professionals.

 **with sound crater and hitomi.**

sound crater: like us ratels are apt at moving through unknown terroitories in the dark but is better place to test our courage than the most savage of lands right my queen?

Hitomi:(smile) yeah my king

As sound crater turn back to normal as they look around to hear and sniff the area.

Hitomi: What is it?

Koan: some dungle beast around and one try to come at us

Hitmoi: that explain the rotten smell, this isolated transformationchas already come in handy. As long as I have my eyes and ears transformed, I'll be able to tell and see away.

Koan: hehe, if someone is trying to sneak up on us.

Then coming though the trees is non other then Jerome Hongou and jump high from the cliff and land down is a ast of a monster reptile with spikes on his back and mandible.

Koan: Golaith.

Goliath: hey fucker.

Jerome: I'm offended, I never intended to sneak up on you two begin with, I am not a ninja, I am a Simon wrestler. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking this position now, plus we haven't settled our score and I want payback to kill you, Ratel and Predaking.

Koan: hey bear cubm how that scar hanging out for you ? You did that to yourself.

Hitomi: huh? Who are you?

Koan: that's the bear from before.

Hitomi: that guy?

Golaith: back off! There mine to kill!

Jerome: no as I come for the rematch, can't tell? But(turn hitomi and Koan)...(transformed his bear formed) you should be able to recognize me in this form!

Mei: SHOWDOWN! It's only the first turn, and we already have a battle!

As the light turn on to show Hitomi and Koan vs Jerome and golaith.

Mei: bear and monster v.s ratel and beast king. Overwhelming destruction agents unmatch recklessness and unpredictability. This is sure to be bloodbath from the very first match

jerome then roared along goliath charge in with flames burst but Koan jump over then grab his spike to slammed him down then goliath try to claw him and breath fire but no effect then his tail slammed him down to the ground and stomping him many times until Koan kick him out then a red flashes around him, he turn into a big bear-like alien with grizzly shoulders and hands, polar body and arms and a panda tail and he has claws and fangs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **URSASOLAR!** (biggest bear roar)

hitomi: oh wow.

Jerome: WHAT THE?!

then Ursasolar then slice off clean out of goliath's head off then bite to ripped his torso out then spit it out as blood spill everywhere.

Urasolar: now that rematch you wanted,(walk next to hitomi and face jeorme who feel a little small by this big alien bear) let's do this.

as Jerome remember of a flashback.

Jerome: ratel's and predaking's weakness?

Yago: she has unwavering confidence in her defense. that's way she will purposely take the hit to watch you, to predaking I'm not sure as he seem unpredictable and very crazy, I assume from dung's offer should lead us to take him down. but anyway her anticipate your vital blow in order to launch a counter, her porovoking attitude, open her defenses, they are all bluffs to bait out an attack but as long you realize this, you just have to use it against her. All you need to do is take her out with your strongest attack of the deal with dung will put predaking at the very start. (put his fist to Jerome's chest cut mark) you can do that, right? Brute bear, the most destructive fighter in the killing bites. Or rather, should I say the strongest sumo wrestler in the league, Jerome hogo?

flashback end.

Ursasolar: _true bear got powerful open hand strikes as their savage weapon to a killing one blow._

Mai: Now, which one will be victorious? First bout of the destroyal, ready, go! **DARK CORRUPT BEAR PALM!**

But hitomi and ursasolar grin wider as he make a big slash through his chest while he and hitomi make a bite and big slash him along big as huge blood spill and solar heat explosion as the alien bear and honey badger therianthropes, then Jerome is badly burnt his slash mark fall to the ground bleeding.

 **Meanwhile**

Everyone is shocked and awe.

Mei: WHAT A SWIFT COUNTER ATTACK. RATEL AND THE KING OF BEASTS HAS DEFEATED BEAR AND MONSTER!

as everyone cheering.

with ursasolar and hitomi

ursasolar: hey hitomi, why did this dude gone red?

Hitmoi: why?

ursasolar: cause he was em-bear-rassed, by leaving himself wide open of a bad move. (as hitomi begin to laugh)

jerome: (turning back to normal) how?

Ursasolar: (walk like a bear and look down at him) you already know the answer.

Jeorme: it cant be, were you two able to read my attack just from the one strike back then ?

Ursasolar: even if you accept the power from dung it make no difference that I said you leave yourself wide open.

Hitomi: yeah, well one wrong move, and but it wont put us to the ground. But still , the one with the sharper fangs wins.

Ursasolar and hitomi: (Grin) That's what killing bites is.

As before Jerome fall to unconscious he felt the chills of seeing ursasolar like he never witness like all ear as one as he and hitomi walk away but can tell and realize that hitomi is not the same therianthropes he encounter last time.

Ureasolar: let's go my predaqueen.

Hitomi: sure my predaking.

Jerome's thought: what…. Did he… do to rat…el? (then passed out)

meanwhile

Lilith: that's my boy! and my daughter in law too!

Everyone is now weird out by lilith's sudden enthusiasm but left nomoto confused.

Nomoto: I think I can see we're koan get his extra crazy from.

Dung: yeah, but when she gets angry, you won't see the next sunrise.

Then Lilith kicked dung's nuts so hard he groan very squeaking then fall to the ground hold his nuts.

Dung:(coughing blood) what the hell was that for?!

Lilith: you know what you did, you turn my son into what he is, that's just one, number two is going to be your death after the game.

dung: well is not bad I killed his stupid childhood's father and make her break his heart by his mom's plan to make him like this. (realized) oops.

Lilith: **1 ½.**

Dung: AH FUCK!

She then ignite her fists and murderously punch dung as he screaming in agony. Everyone is now terrified of lilith's wrath.

Lilith: you have two left.

 **Meanwhile**

as Okajima is walking himself around the jungle forest.

Okajima: I wonder if ms. Hitomi and mr koan is okay. No, I shouldn't be worrying about the others right now. This forest will prevent me from demonstrating my true power, but mr. koan is grashose enough to lend me one of his predators abilities.

then he heard a noise as he turn to see a bunch of chamleons dropped down and see snarl dusted his hands.

snarl: hey big guy, fancy running you here.

Okajima: oh snarl, so tell me something, what advantages dose my new form and powers are for? 

Snarl: well you have the power of echo echo's natural predator screamwarp , read the info in your mind since you drink it.

He nodded as he close his eyes to feel all the info of screamwarp and the appearance even the particle of what koan add for his half animal side as he done and surprise and awe at the same time.

Snarl: well?

Okajima: I.. have no idea that this animal is this powerful in close spaces.

snarl: yeah, since he is your kind and even it increase your animal side even without the form

as they sense something coming as okajima got slash in the back drop down as snarl just stand there as it seem to slash him ,then it show who did that is taiga who his eyes turn red, his torso and arms become similar to a tiger's and small black stripes grow on his cheeks .

Taiga: what a couple of wimps. that's two down. this boredom is almost too painful to bear.

Okajima: hold on there. The tumors are true. Your are fast. But I don't need to… (transformed into his humanoid hippo form and slap his belly) dodge an attack like that.

Taiga notice there no slash mark nor blood on okajima then he even see what he slash at snarl was an afterimage. Then the tagia felt an elbow to the gut launch him crashed grunting in pain.

Snarl: (cracking his knuckles) and you think I'd be hurt by that? My cousin stitch scared tiger like you, with only one roar. And he is small as me.

Taiga: you already had your back isolate-transformed? But this next attack will end it.

Snarl: (chuckle) I thought your smell can tell.

Taiga: hmm?

Snarl: the big guy here, Ui, Hitomi, Araka, and even your sister Eruza are not the old half animal you know anymore, It's a surprise and even more the predaking now have 3 predaqueens which is hitomi, his sister tsume and his childhood friend ryuko are now for you to watch out.

yabe: I see (they turn to see yabe at the tree branch) I was wondering why there were so many pieces being gathered here.

then they heard a growl as they turn to see a silver, gray and dark red robotic raptor with deadly talon claws and bladed tail.

snarl: great, transmetal 2 dinobot.

Taiga: now this is a challenge.

Dinobot: was going for seinaruyami but you pest will do.

Yabe: it seem your quite feared, tiger.

Okajima: he's a brute for the mitsukado zaibatsu.

Snarl: so now we're gonna deal mini king kong, tigerwood rip off cereal, cockodile and dinobutt here.

Ryuji: a joint operation between sumitomo, mitsukado, ishida, a robot dinosaur from dung and the predaking's kingdom to take down tiger. it's something the underhanded players would think to do. (smile) I can defeat him on my own.

Taiga: interesting,(tighten his paw and grin) with five weaklings together, you might offer enough for me to sharpen my claws, bring it on. I'll show you what hell is like.

Snarl: (laugh) you don't know what actual hell is, because koan is more then a beast...he both the angel and the devil of madness.

Taiga: and?

Snarl: let's just say, your a kitten compared to koan.

make taiga's eyes wide and he remrmber eruza's breasts wasn't big as it was flat way back and now he figure it out was koan's doing.

Taiga: grr, PREDAKING! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOUR DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!

as with koan who hearing it he snicker with a grin.

Dinobot: less talking more fighting! Dinobot! Terrorize!

As he roared his head folded to his chest, his hands turn into feet and his feet turn into hands, his ties turn to shoulders and his head pop out and his left eye show a camera glow glowing.

snarl: bring it predacon

Dinobot: your going to be first small fry.

Snarl: (pop an angry mark) small fry?

Then attena pop out, now grew four arms and 3 spike pop out of his back.

Snarl: your now gonna know what dinosaur feel like to be extinct!

Taiga: well things are heating up, I'm going to enjoy this.

yabe:(jump down) now then, perhaps I should go first, I've been waiting for a chance to fight a tiger.

but then ryuji got in the way facing taiga.

ryuji: you two stay out of this,(glowing green aura) I'm taking him down myself

he transformed into a humanoid crocodile.

Yabe: that's fine with me, but are you sure you can handle him alone? I'd say he the terrain advantage here.

Ryuji: shut up! if you want to get in my way, I'll kill you first.

yabe: how scary, well hippo I guess we'll have to sit back and watch.

As okajima then nodded to wait but wonder if they strong enough to beat a tiger their own.

as everyone dodge of the explosion to see dinobot is shooting his cannon blaster and his single eye beam and snarl dodging them and shooting energy plasma at him too but he quickly dodging it.

Yabe: hmm, I guess he wants to fight.

Then as dinbot tackle snarl to slash him a lot until snarl headbutt him to cause him to back away as he kept firing until snarl roundhouse kick him.

Ryuji: now why don't you show me this hell you promised!

Charge to jump at taiga to bite him but missed then ryuji punch him as the crocodile get back to see him jump in speed try to slash him but missed and swift the crocodile's leg try to claw him but missed again.

Okaijma: he retreated?

Yabe: no, he just maintaining distance.

Taiga: what you doing?

Ryuji: this pittance is hardly what I'd call "hell".

As they both charge again ryuji dodge taiga's swing and taiga dodge ryuji's bite as they both keep dodging until a gorilla fist punch his stomach send him crashed down as everyone turn to see yabe's arms and torso are now gorilla.

yabe: boo.

Ryuji: I thought I told you to stay out of this. Just what do you think you're doing?

Yabi: well, I was just watching, but it was all going to slow.

Ryuji: huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Yabi: you're doing it wrong. If you're going to fight, don't hold back. You're haf efforts are an insult to tiger. Or maybe you have something else planned.

Ryuji: you bastard.

Taiga: don't worry about it.

he uppercut yabe then go zig zag speed all over the trees.

Ryuji: what?

Okijma: so fast!

Then he slash at ryuji's chest as he cough blood down to the ground and dinobot is slammed to the gorund broken a bit as he see snarl and growl but felt dung telepathic him.

Dung: dinobot, I have another task for yo to do.

Dinobot grunt then turn to beast mode.

Dinobot: we'll settle this soon rodent! (then ran off)

taiga: I am completely disinterested, with what you weaklings have to offer.

Snarl: not bad, for a tiger who the world's largest feline predator to possessed that explosive power and flexibility even difficult to catch in the jungle.

Okijama: my god! crocodile and gorilla we're both taken out in an instant!

snarl: the gorilla is okay and that croc, he's not down as I know well they heal but in limit.

 **Meanwhile**

Mei: A completely overpowering performance! Tiger's lighting-fast attacks have knocked down both crocodile and gorilla!

Nomoto: _he-he's so strong, but I'm sure koan and they other will win this._

Lilith: _seems the players are still moving their pieces during the battle._

 **Meanwhile**

Eruza is chasing down keade who wearing a wears a leotard show a slight grin to an abandon village as they make their stop.

kaede: so the rumors are true, you might not be good as your brother, but you're plenty fast. 

Eruza:(giggle) not exactly, let say my king make our training improve at this distance, (transformed her therianthropes form) I cam take you out before you can transformed gecko,. Nobody can catch me or get away from me. because I am the new breed of cheetah and the predaking's favorite kitty. What do you want to do? I'll make it painless if you give up without a fight.

keade:(raised her hand up) okay, I give up, but I don't know about him.

As eruza smirk but to see a snake tail wrapped around her about to put in her mouth but suddenly she bit it as he heard a yell to see den and his bottom waist is a long snake tail, glow snake eyes, sharper teeth and snake tongue.

den: ow! Not bad, but there are no cameras in this unmonitored zone, we're free to do whatever we want. I can do what I please with this poor little kitty cat, (cross his arms) I'm free to have sex in anyway I want. (while cackling)

eruza's thought: that the snake asshole koany told us about.

Den: There's no use fighting it, once caught, noody can break out of this, nobody can ever get away. Not from my jabaku move (cackling)

eruza: really? (smirk big) tell me then, do you two reptile a fan of very low cold temperature?

Den: what are you talking about, hey, why am I feeling sleepy? A-and s-so cold?!

Keade: (shivering) y-y-yeah, m-me too.

They turn to see eruza giggle as icy fog is spreading out of her body then den's snake tail is now getting frozen of frostbite as he scream to let go of her.

Den: wha-wha-what are you?!

eruza: I told you, I am the new breed of cheetah and everyone knows reptiles are cold blooded so now, your fleeing sleepy?

As kaede and eruza begin to fight as he wrapped his tail at her then slammed her down hard.

Den: th-that made an n-nice sound, did your arm b-break? (cackling)

eruza get up see no injuries which shocked him. 

Eruza: nah,(stretching her arms out) my arm need some stretching so I guess you already do me a favor. Now, time for you two to get some sleep.

Then kaeda punch eruza's stomach.

Kaeda: don't get the wrong idea, the only thing you can do now is beg for your life, (then she her not in pain) what the?

Then eruza's stomach make cackling noise of electric then it zap kaedaalong her hand as she scream in pain holding her hand.

Kaeda: damn it! What kind of cheetah use electric and cold?!

Eruza: well I guess you should beg for your life.

Kadea:(growl and glared at her) your just pissing me off more, I'll kill you!

Den: hey, now we agreed that I'd get to-

Keade: I know, but she not no ordinary cheetah anymore so I'm just trying hurt on her , you got a problem?

Eruza: if you two done fighting maybe I'll warmed you two up.

then she snap her finger as intense flames burst out on their back as they screaming trying to put it out.

Den: WHAT THE HELL?!

Keade: what kind of cheetah is she?!

Eruza then transformed into her elekomata therianthropes which shocked them.

Eruza: let say if your in the predaking's kingdom and I'll need to do with punks like you two.

Then her tail stretch to wrapped around their neck to do a tight squeeze as choking them then she slash at keade's stomach with icy temperature.

Keade: no, this, can't be. (Hissing in pain)

Eruza: I should remind you of your place and I suppose the twins should help but that been taken care of.

Den: how?! They got upgraded by dung!

Eruza: i see, then tell them that. (point out)

They turn to see the horn lizard twins with darker armor like claws, spikes and tails and sharper teeth is now bleeding and injured with spike blade on their back and struggle of the pain as araka drop down.

Araka: hey eruza.

Eruza: (smile) hey araka, seem our plan work well.

Den: HOW THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?!

But got shot up by the choke then threw him hard as eruza did the same to kaede, eruza stomp her foot at her back.

Araka: we knew kaeda try to lure eruza at this place and so try to kill her, to wait when our king to come here so the twins as to ambush him.

Eruza: but you didn't know I pretend to fall for you two to give an element of surprise along the twins.

Then she dig her ice claws to kaeda's back and araka stab akemi's and akeme's tail to pin them down as she shoot more to their backs to use ice magic spear on them as they scream in agony.

Araka: he will be here soon, so just stay like good girls and wait for our loving king, (turn den) and you too snake boy, so behave yourself.

Eruza: yeah beside , we'll show you reptiles we'll cook him a good meal with some gecko, lizard and snakes on it (Toothy grin)

As the reptiles gang are shocked with eyes wide and horrified.

 **With snarl and okjima.**

Taiga: that's right, (turn to the two) there's two more left

Snarl: alright litter box, let see you can handle the two of us here.

Okijama: indeed, (slam his fist to the ground) let's do this snarl!

Taiga: so you've made your resolve. It doesn't matter either way.

snarl: wanna bet ?

then taiga's collar ball glows red.

collar: your next move has been decided, please head to the squre south of here within three minutes.

okijima's thought: tiger's player moved him ?

snarl's thought: his boss think eruza is in trouble or he afraid what we'll do to his cat,gonna telepathic about this.

mai:woa, it looks like mr. shinada has decided to move tiger despite his commanding position, what is the meaning of this play ?

as then ryuji came out and bitten taiga's thigh very sharp to surprise him and okijma.

Mai: oh my god! what this planned? brute crocodile has attacked and immobilized tiger ! the moment he received his orders from Mr. shinada!

 **with ui**

Ui in her therianthrope form as she have demolish and beaten 40 dungle beast at the ground.

Ui: hmm, hmm, I know what mr okajima said, but this is getting boring waiting here all by myself.

Then another dungle beast pounce but she didn't look at the dunlge beast so she punch it unconscious

Ui: and these dungle beast might as well join the fun.

She jump and dig fast to find them

 **with taiga vs ryuji.**

Ryuji:(chuckle) even the great tiger lets his guard down when plans change unexpectedly

taiga: impossible, how is he able to move? That strike should have been fatal blow.

Snarl: I told you idiot furball, he was healing and playing dead and same with monkey boy too.

Then ryuji send him crashing to many trees as taiga coughing blood.

Ryuji: stop trying to limit our battle to your narrow worldviews, these small scratch aren't enough to kill me.

Snarl: really? Even a cold blood reptile can stand this!

He shot ice beam at them as cause ice explosion send both of them crashed down hard to the ground in pain.

Ryuji: WHAT?!

Snarl: what? I may look like an animal, but not no earth kind, I knew crocodiles like you are resilient animals who do their lives in bacteria infested mires even in their fight and sustain injures daily. Oh try to ambush eruza, (chuckle) let say we turn the table of your trap cause your teammate is in trouble now by eruza and araka.

Ryuji: what?! That's impossible!

snarl: surprise! what my bro can do is they impossible with his team.

taiga: what did koan do to her?!

snarl: what really matter is you should be thankful otherwise she'll be in trouble, to think you wanna killed someone that your little sis love.

 **with koan**

koan and hitomi looked ahead.

Koan: you see it?

Hitomi: yeah I see, I can see about a kilometer away from here, they definitely advantagoues but our plan is going good, the game will be easy if we stick around here.

Koan: yeah.

They heard and turn to see a goliath is down as ryuko and tsume came in with her liger ears, claws, sharp teeth and tail.

Koan: hey you two.

Ryuko and tsume: (hug him) hey koany.

Koan: I'm going and see how eruza and araka doing, cuz now...

They turn to see 20 dungle beast but one is a bemehoth who body seem like ice and shards with spikes along dinobot.

koan: galactic bemeoth and dinobot is here.

galatic: we found you serinuyami.

koan:(grin) hitomi and ryuko take care of them, it'll be good to sharper your fangs and claws for the real fight.

Ryuko: (grin) of course.

hitomi:(grin) gladly.

koan turn to armopetria as tsume ride on his back to fly off.

Dinobot: you think you can defeat us?

Ryuko: not just defeat. (her scissor sword ignite of flames)

Hitomi: perhaps tear you apart.

 **with eruza and araka**

Eruza as she punches kadea's face and back then knee her to the stomach as she gritting in pain as the twins are now tide up with strong bandages by araka.

Eruza: still wanna continue?

Kaeda: we're not giving up, den she's all yours.

Den: finally, I get my turn now then...

Armorperttia slash at his shoulder as he scream then a red flashes as to show koan and tsume come out then he clap his hands slowly while walk to his team.

koan: very good eruza and araka, I'm happy you handle them and fooled them easily, (turn den) sorry about that, I' am a "cutting " for words.

den and kaeda: THE PREDAKING!

Tsume: and don't forget his dear sister, the predaqueen.

Akemi: wait!

Akeme: w-we wanted to tell you something...

koan title his head then nod to araka as she snap her finger as the bandage is gone, then the horn lizard twins come and bow down to koan.

koan: huh? (blink twice)

Akami: we're so sorry.

Akeme: we was order from our boss and he make accept the offer dung give him, he force it on us , we didn't have a choice.

Akemi: a-and we would like to join your beast pack.

Koan: really? Why?

Akeme: um, we've been talking about it.

akemi:(blushing) a-and we really like you...we saw how you and your lizard ability even ours.

akeme:w-we thought if we ring you here alive you should join us but we know this is wrong but how you defeat us seem your doing the right thing like a hero and you treated your team as family and friends no matter what they look like.

Akeme: s-so we would like to have that.

Koan is thinking of it then turn eruza and tsume.

Koan: sniff them in case their lying.

Eruza and tsume sniff at them with their nose.

Eruza: no. (shake her head)

Tsume: there telling the truth.

Koan:(turn to the twins and smile) okie- dokie, welcome aboard, your now the predaking's assassins.

den: what?!

keade: traitor!

koan: eruza, tsume, pin them down and cover their ears.

then eruza and arkaka pin them down and cover their eyes and ears.

koan:(turn to akemi and akeme) as now your part of my team, your now gonna be like how I make Ui like my kind.

They nodded and koan pulled out two chalice a picture of buglizard, another lisard but green with orange spots, has eight legs and four eyes, and a black, gray, and yellow dinosaur with huge spikes on his back, four arms and eyes.

Koan: drink it and you'll feel reborn, and your destiny awaits.

They start to drink the chalices as the corrupt fog it away from their body and turn back to normal but red aura glows form them as they feel the info of the 3 aliens within them even blood line reptiles as well and the particle of koan within them.

koan: so how you two feel? And how it taste like?

Akemi: I feel…

akeme: amazing…

Koan: excellent, now you have buglizard, black spino volt and Sinderain abilityes along other reptiles even dinosaur and dragons, (turn eruza and tsume) now my kittes you can let go of the enemies.

Eruza and kaede let den and keade go even the temperature is now normal.

Koan: meet my new two recruit, the predaking's assassin twins.

The twin's arm show Sinderain's claws and black spino volt's four lightning conductors on there back, buglizard's tail and dragon's wings.

Den: HOW THE HELL DOSE HE DO THAT?!

Koan: now tell me snakey, (walk to him and stump his head) how many girls did you have your "fun" with?

Den: and how the hell you think I'm just going to tell you freak!

Koan: oh since your top predator to survive I wanna know.

Den: (grin) well fine, I did 16 of them.

Koan: 16 huh? First you try to do my bunbun and now my kitty huh ? sound adding the odd to me and now.

He turn his arms, legs of a mongoose along the tail and ears to sharp teeth as den's eyes wide in horror and shaking in fear slither a bit away.

Koan: king cobra, meet your natural predator the brutal mongoose!

Den: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

then koan grab his throat and slammed him even stomp his tail.

koan: since you did 16, I'm gonna slash you 16 times...

then he use his claws to slashing him and biting him a lot then throw him up as koan turn back to normal then hitomi and ryuko slash his tail.

koan: just in time.

Kaede: couldn't be! Tiger?

Den: no, someone even more dangerous!

Hitomi and ryuko are now up top of the roof.

Hitomi: sorry we're late.

Ryuko: these pest was so annoying to deal with.

Koan: is okay, right now is enough opponent to need deal with, isn't that right? Yugo, scopinok, tarantulas, dinobot, rampages, alpha meteor goliath and galatic bemeoth?

Then coming out of the forest is Yugo in his lion form , dinobot, galacatic ,a robot black, purple , golden and green eyes tarantula, a robot monster king crab color yellow, dark red, black and purple. then a goliath who an it taller, blue flames out of his mouth, horns on each side of his head.

Hitomi: well then, this is getting More interesting and fun.

Koan: indeed.

Den: _there dungs lacky and now leo is here, sumitomo's top assassination target, I don't know what she's doing here with predaking, but it must be my lucky day!_ (laugh) I like what I see! I knew you were a feisty one ever since I laid my eyes in you, I love making girls like that submit to me.

Ryūko: summit to you? No wonder you try to get girls cuz no one don't want a scaley weak worm for a mate.

Hitomi: I tried to slash his throat, but that wiggly tail is protecting his vital points. I need to land a counterattack.

Then hitomi dodge leader's drop kick.

Hitomi: I forgot there was another one! Huh?

Kaede: right behind you!

Hitomi duck down then back kick to her stomach as she cough then stumble back.

Hitomi: (grin) thank you.

Kaede: guess the famous Ratel seem don't moves like amatures, guess I'll go all out on you. (glowing yellow aura and green)

Lilith: seems my sons gains 2 new allies.

Dung: along yugo and the predacons.

Lilith: that cheetah wasn't an enemy to begin with along the porcupine.

Make everyone shocked.

Lilith: is temporary of their separated team,(smile) as they part of my son's beast pack including the lizard twins as his new recruits.

Yoko: BUT IS THAT AGENTS SOME RULE?!

Lilith: like my son or me give a fuck, what matter is their decisions and we don't play the rules, since my son is the nemesis of order so rules don't effect him sometime. Got a problem?

Yoko: n-no mam.

Lilith: good cuz after this we're gonna have a talk, I see the look of your face.

Yoko gulp in fear knowing from dungs beat down she doesn't want to get on her bad said.

Mai: it seems they have just arrived we have visuals! Three. two. One. Showdown!

A video screen show kaeda coughing blood and getting her associated kicked by hitomi pin her down while an arm locked.

Mai: AMAZING! Ratel has taken down gecko! the battle had already begun ! our match is between ratel and gecko! Is gecko is troule already?

As everybody cheering.

As keade who's have a gecko hands and tail grunting turn her head to hitmoi who honey badger's fur along her arms, leg and tail is now replace with sound crater's even have an orange streak as well.

Keade: you bitch! Let go of me!

Hitomi: what's wrong? I thought you said your gonna go all out on me.

keade: SHUT UP!

She jump out to do a 360 roundhouse kick but block it with her arm then another kick to her ris then grab hitomi's arm to slammed her down.

keade: once these hands caught you, there's no escaping their grip, that my special skills, vander slap !

as koan is pounding dinobot and see keade and hitomi fight.

Koan: _ah the geco, with 500 million gristles with that growing appendages can create powerful intermolecular force with very nanoscopic level but for her hitomi not very easy to take down._

But her eyes wide and gawked to see hitomi got dusted her self out and no sign of injury.

Hitomi: hmm, you think I can only specialize in mid range counter but your so called "vander slap" felt like a leaf hit me.

Keade: how?! How are you this strong now?!

Hitomi:(grin) because I'm not just brutal ratel, (her eyes glows) I am the predaqueen, the mate of predaking.

She zoom in front of her, then do an impact uppercut slash send her up and crashed down coughing blood as she struggle to get up.

Keade: how strong, is that predaking is to make you like that?!

Hitomi: like I tell you if you cant beat me at all.

With rampages shooting at cheetah but kept dodging and slicing the missile, as meteor goliath try to punch ryuko and tsume but cant by there speed, as the twins kick boxing at trantulas, Yugo try to slash and punch koan who in his elekomata form while dodging dinobot's blaster and arkaka kept shooting spike at den.

Everyone is awe and shocked to see koan and his team is doing good.

Random guy: i-i can't believe what I'm seeing.

Random 21 guy: m-me too! Predaking and his beast pack is handling dung's and the reptiles!

Yoko: how did they get those abilities? it's not in any animal we know of.

Lilith: because those kind of animals are not form earth, but from outer space, my son can become any predatory species of Alien sapient beings and even evolve them, now he past The D.N.A to the people who share and bond of his common he cared and healed his broken heart to have family and friends, so now the destroyal is his kingdom and all of your animals better survive cuz their the preys in this game.

Dung: indeed, unless your trump card will be killed in hmm, let's say 2.5 seconds. but I'm sure my real self will deal with him along the deal I made for some of Yugo and others.

As yoko frown of it then see elekomata as she blushes then felt her heart pounded.

Yoko's thoughts: wh-what's happening? Why is my heart bumping? (shake her head) focus, I need to focus, (she look at his elekomata form) w-why is his cheetah or tiger form so cute?!

Den got away and avoid from araka and see keade struggle to get up by hitomi.

Den: shit! She not doing well, I guess she need some help but first I'll try to have fun with the cheetah- wait where did she go? (try to find her)

Suddenly eruza's claws with flames and ice slashes den's left eye cuz blood spin along frostbite and burnt half face make him scream in agony as eruza land next to hitomi.

Hitomi: nice hit cheetah.

eruza: thanks

as elekomata came in to them.

elekomata: guess he didn't "See" that one coming.

That made eruza and hitomi giggle on his joke.

Yugo: this wont be funny anymore, as now is time for me to unleashed my new power thanks to dung.

he burst of black and purple aura as he grew a little big, sharper claws, spikes on his back and sharper fangs even a little bulky, then eh spread it to den and kaeda to mutate, as den now have long fangs,his tail a little bulky with spikes and an end blade, keade now skin is darker and claws along reptile like eyes along the predacon burst out aura too and red glowing eyes.

Yugo: now your and east pack are dead predaking! You should've never healed me last time!

Elekomata: it take more then that to put us down.

he change to razerleo.

Razerleo: **RAZERLEO!**

Yugo: HAHAHAHAHA! (Grin) I made my mistake on that formed but not anymore, how you gonna defeat me this time?

razerleo: maybe I can not only transformed but evolve, girls watch this cuz when it time to go wild, there a chance to go ultimate!

He slap his neck again and claws pop out of his nematrix, he then his skin turn yellow, his main turn darker brown, sprouted wings and his back side and back legs has a gray cover like dragon and has two more eyes, then he did a back flip then take a deep breath.

?: (a lion roar loud as his voice echos) **ULTIMATE RAZERLEO!**

Yugo: WHAT THE FUCK?! (eyes wide)

Hitomi: oh wow~. (smile sexy)

Eruza: meow. (cat smile as she wiggle her tail)

Araka: oh, wow. (eyes wide and blush as steam out of her ears)

Tsume: oh, me~ow~. (drool and blushed hard)

Ryuko: holy shit, that's sexy. (cat smile sexy while purred)

Senkustu: my god, that's amazing!

Akemi: oh, wow, um... (blushing hard and her tail wiggle)

Akeme: yes sister, wow. (nodded as she blush and wiggle her tail)

Den: damn!

Keade: whoa! (shiver in fright)

with everyone watching is awe, fear and shocked.

Nomoto: holy shit! (awed and shocked)

Yoko: what the? (in thought) so cute.

Lilth: that's my son, I'm proud of him.

U. Razerleo: so Yugo, you and your chumps wanna rumble in my jungle with my beast pack, (grin wider while his eyes glows red) that's alright by me cause that what killing bites are for. 


	4. kill 4

U. razorleo: so now yugo, let see which cats can rumble.

Den: oh no you don't! You and those goddam bitch death will be slow! I'll be the one who spend so much time torturing you, (he transformed into a full monster humanoid cobra) you're going to regret ever messed with me and your girl being born a woman! This is what we call an overwhelming difference in power!

U. Razoleo: your gonna hissy all night like a little bitch or shall we end this?

Den charge at U. razoleo including yugo but U. Razerleo dodge yugo's slash and his speed then duck den's bite and U. Razorleo bit his tail as the cobra scream in pain, U. Razorleo swing him around and around to wham at yugo hard.

Den: HEY WATCH IT!

Yugo: YOU WATCH IT!

Then U. Razorleo pounce at yugo to the ground and his claws and bite ignite intense flames and lightning mixed slashing him viciously and biting as blood bursting everywhere as yugo scream in mercy.

Den then turn to hitmoi as she grin.

Hitomi: heh, this is going to be fun.

Den try to slam and attack her with his tail but she was too quick as she slash his skin and his tail, make him scream in pain and dodging his bites as he avoid her claws, he charged at her but she easily dodge it and he hit the village dome as den laugh and show poison drip from his fangs.

Den: nice, I'm liking you even more, I can't wait to lick your body all over.

Hitomi: (grin) I like to see you try.

Den: I'm not letting you leave until I'm satiated!

As keade try to hit eruza but she easily blocking her hit and cron kick her as keade stumble.

Keade: your fast, to think someone like you protecting by my hit.

Then eruza slash her chest and slash passed her then keade burst of ice mixed lightning all over her body as she scream in pain and blood spilling.

Eruza: and you're too slow.

Keade: how are you faster than me?!

Eruza: my king is the one and even I know he'll face my brother.

With snarl

Snarl grab ryuji's tail and tagia's tail to swing them around and make them hit too many trees breaking the bones.

Snarl: the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Okajima: snarl! Throw them here!

Snarl: sure then big guy.

He throw them to Okajima as the hippo did a tackle with his head.

Okajima: kaba tackle!

That made ryuji slam into a tree and taiga landed on the ground

Snarl: nice! But there not down yet even your fast as large like elephant that run over 100 meters in ten seconds even you can destroyed any automobiles

Okijma: indeed, I truly respect your direction, real animals value their lives . There may be no rules, but killing bites isn't suicide show! (Slap his stomach)

As he turn to see taiga is now running toward the location he pick for.

Snarl: I'll follow the cat of where he heading you take care of the croc! (Follow taiga)

Okaijma: (ready to tackle) right!

With Koan and they others.

Den finally wrapped around hitomi.

Den: mammallans are incomplete. It's our specs that set us reptilians apart! It's the specs! I've got you now. Let's start with crushing all of your bones so you can't move-

Hitomi: specs don't mean shit. The one with the sharper fangs wins.

She easily torn part of his tail apart

Then they see yugo who thrown down in tears and back to normal but an absolute nasty burn slash and bite marks as he shiver in fear and wet and shit himself as everyone see U. Razorleo.

U. Razorleo: sorry I'm late...

He change back to razorleo then back to koan.

Koan: I just grab a quick bite.

Hitomi: wow, my king is voracious, me like~.

Koan: thank you, let's take him together.

As trantulas is try to blast the twin as they kept dodging it and weed their arms and legs even their tails.

Trantulas: ha! Now you two fallen in my web!

Akemi: are you sure?

As akeme and akemi take a deep breath as to the webs as it dissolve.

Tantulas: curses! Trantulas! Terrorize!

Then his upper body change into a chest, his legs are his weapon arms and has claws and his but becomes legs, then a head pops out, then he begin to fire at the twins with bullets as they dodging it in speed and deflect it with their tails as they wham the tail at the predacon and akemi and akeme charged their left and right eyes into a blue electric.

Akemi and akeme: THUNDER SHOT!

As they zap trantulas as he scream in pain as the twins begin to zap them again.

Meanwhile everyone see the fight and even amaze koan took down Yugo again but very badly and pretty badly injured and unconscious while bleeding to the ground.

Yoko: he took down Leo again!

Lilith: well my son is holding back.

Yoko: he is?!

Lilith: yeah.

With okijama.

Ryuji: hey.

Okjima: hmm?

Ryuji: you've got some nerve underestimating me. I hope you're ready for consequences, hippo.

Okijama: so kaon is right, he wasn't affected by my kaba tackled at all. (As ryuji stumble a little) but it seem effect damage to hi a bit more. My leader told me even the collar exploded but you seem to possess some healing ability.

As ryuji glared at him while his clash from taiga early is healing.

Koan: that's right.

They turn to see koan jump down.

Koan: don't worry I'm just a duplicate, crocodile have immune system the cure HIV even it is powerful but how long will it escape from death, don't get cocky cuz your wounds heal complete.

Ryuji: shut up! Nobody can't kill me (then he buff up and transformed more into a full humanoid crocodile) but for now... you will have to die predaking.

Koan: I like to see that, okijma, is time for you to show your power too.

Okijma: understood.

Then his skin turn blue and white start to form on his body, he grew some muscle, tails, and shape of a dinosaur like hippo with sharp many teeth, speaker like on his wrist , back and shoulder, red dorsal like spike to his hand way to his back.

Ryuji: impossible!

Koan: now to fight croc with croc!

Then he slap his neck to change into a black crocodile mixed alligator like alien with six legs, wires o his back and electrical.

?: VIRUSLOAD!

Ryuji: a crocodile mixed alligator.

Virusload: that right, and hey croc boy.

Ryuji: what?

Virusload: rabbit!

Ryuji: huh?

Then what came underground is ui who uppercut ryuji send he crashed to the tree and felt pain soring of his jaw.

Ui: LUCKY PAW!

As she land next to virusload and okijma.

Okijma: ui!

Ui: sorry but I'm not gonna let you hog all the fun.

Virusload: wow ui, nice uppercut.

Ui: thanks koany, and nice form though.

As ryuji get up.

Virusload: alright scale boot, 3 against 1.

With koan and hitomi

Hitomi scratch the skin of den's tail.

Den: damn you! You let your guard down on purpose to Balt an attack, so you could counter my jabuka!

Hitomi: its way easier to get caught by this wriggling thing, (jumping up by his long tail) then it waste my time dodging it. He blind on the right side now, I can just finish him of like this!

Den: dumbass.

Hitomi grin as she easily dodge his tail to surprise him ,then her tail grew a bit long to wham his right arm and face as a loud crack broke a snap to his right arm.

Den: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

He fall down in pain.

Koan: oh look hitomi, seem you broke his funny bones, poor baby snake.

Hitomi: thank you koany.

They walk to him.

Koan: is true den even if your eyes are blind or slash, cobra snakes uses their tongue to smell, a visual heat senses that information and can tell their prey's location and size but it seem your too slow.

As green air like mist everywhere as it don't effect on him.

Den: huh? But why not-

Koan: your cobra mist? I've been through a lot of poison.

Den: but what about her?!

Koan: you really need to learn more often of animal's bio boy, honey badger is immune to poison as well.

Hitomi: alright, may I?

Koan: Yes, (turn den) you seems to have guts den, even the balls and d*** of ever wanted to defeat me and my queen.

Den's blade tail go to koan but he easily slash it as den scream in pain.

Koan: but since you try to stick to that on my queen with your cobra cannon.

Koan grab den's part and pull out two plant like thing about to rip them out.

Den: let them go! Let them go!

Koan: oh let them go you say? (He grin and turn hitomi) you heard them hito, let them go.

Hitomi: (dash past him while slashing his things and entire lower body off) SLASH.

Den: impossible! How could a reptile lose to two mammal-

they stomp on his head

den: stop! Stop! Please don't hurt me!

Hitomi: who cares if you're a reptile or a mammal, the one with the sharper fangs wins, that what killing bites is.

Koan: now let me give you a warning, (grab his hand to crush his skull almost as den feel like the pressure and his head bleeding) if smell, hear and senses you rape any woman's again or my girls, I'll cut you dick and balls out then shove it down your throat while rip your tongue and fangs to shove it deeply to your brain... (Turn his eyes reptile and hiss of a snake tongue make den see the true fear of koan) understood?

Den: y-y-y-yes s-sir.

Koan: now let see if the mighty cobra can fly.

He grab den and through him very high to the sky

koan: well now he's gone time for a snack and here you go hitomi.

He pull out a honey vanilla ice cream.

Koan: ta-da.

She then glee and grab the ice cream and start licking it.

As koan eating some cherry chunga.

Koan: also me koan notice and smell you wasn't made to be half honey badger, you was born and half a second form as well.

Hitomi: your right, I was born.

Koan: And I can see in your eyes, you're like me as well. Questioning who or what you are, ever since I know of my mutant form I just felt like it wasn't made by dung, is like I was born to it.

I too felt alone and no one understand me no hero nor villain, but we both found and met someone who not like the other and change us. Since us both kept hiding, running, surviving for food, eater or shelter to trust no people and felt like outcast.

I bet shidoh was a wonderful guy and pretty brave and never give up of who you are and the first guy who bonded a half honey badger as a daughter like ben bond me as a brother, that he protect you from people who don't see the real you or anyone but him and including me cuz we're the same.

I don't care if your born like this as I finally see the true you in all my heart and always protect you, your my queen after all and family.

She ate her ice cream and kissed koan on the lips and hug him and so he do then they break the kiss.

Hitomi: thank you so munch koan, you're the second person who see the true me and make me feel like I fit in everywhere, I love you so much.

Koan: your welcome, so are you in control of your second form?

Hitomi: only a little

Koan: is okay, you must tame the beast within the inner core of you. I know. You can do it as have faith and to be the queen of beast by of your will power to show them you're the perfect mate for me.

Hitomi :( smile) I'll do it koan.

Koan: thank you hitomi (Smile)

Hitomi: you said this kido guy is strong right? How strong is he for a Pangolin?

Koan: well he's able to harden his skin rendering him immune to damage from a hybrid animal's claws, tail, teeth, and trees. As a Pangolin hybrid he can curl up into a ball and spin/roll with enough force to rip someone's arm off their body, he's also able to use his tail as either a club or a spear.

Hitomi: we'll see about that

Koan: yeah since a sound crater is way stronger means you can tear him down, alright all you have to do is to meditate and meet your inner beast and tamed and be one like me.

Hitomi: got it, make sure to cover me.

He nodded as hitomi begin to mediate as a green aura around her.

As everyone looking from the audience.

Notomo: what is she doing?

Lilith: she is meditating her inner core.

Notomo: her inner core?

Lilith: you'll see.

With eruza

She is facing keade who panting of her injuries as she smile.

Keade: enough holding back, I take care of you.

Eruza: A feline predator can't be hunted by second rate brutes, who are scared of death and have to resort to cowardly tricks

Kaede:( green and purple aura) my , this kitty likes to meow.

Eruza: (surprise) she wasn't completely transformed yet?

Then she transformed to a monstrous gecko humanoid.

Keade: Although I try to avoid taking this form as it goes against my own sense of beauty. But I suppose it can't be avoided if I'm to discipline you. Bring it on, young lady.

Eruza: so what? , then maybe (grin) if Koan can evolve his form, I wonder how it works for me.

Keade: huh?

Eruza then started to glow and her fur of her arms, leg and tail starts to turn black, sprouted white crystal diamond shape symbols, blue fire symbols, her hair turn red while her pigtails is remove show long hair beneath her shoulder and spikes start to pop out of her arms and shoulders.

Eruza: Meet, Ultimate brutal cheetah!

Keade: WHAT THE HELL?!

Eruza: so brace yourself, cuz this cat do more than meow.

She pounce to slash but keade dodge fast stick her feet and tail horizontal but what she didn't know eruza is behind her.

Keade: oh, how fast, but it's rather to dimensional-(spotted she not here) huh?

Eruza: (whisper to her) meow (toothy grin)

Keade look behind her but got punched in the face and sent flying into a house as she scream of blue fire burst out of her body as she roll around the ground try to put out by this absolute pain as eruza jump down.

Eruza: pop quiz, what will happen if a cold blooded brute is delt with intense white ice mix with increased red electricity?

She then shoot out red electricity and pure white ice beam as Meade scream in pain as she can feel the burnt intense discharged and mixed white ice as it going deep to her skin inside and out.

Keade: c-c-cold.

Eurza: oh my, here let me warm you up, I can do it with no hands.

He two tail wrapped her leg then burst of blue fire around her ankle.

Kaede: HOT!

Eruza giggles a little and start to switching from hot to cold.

Kaede: HOT! COLD! HOT! COLD!

as eruza heard laughing and turn to see koan.

koan: so funny , and to sexy and badass my kitty, you look cool in your ultimate form.

Eruza: thanks my koany kingy, can I have a pre-reward?

koan: sure a little snack before you smash her, how you like it warm or crispy?

Eruza: chef's choice.

Koan: okay a surprise fish sandwich mixed with sushi!

He pull out a sandwhich and toss it to eruza.

Koan: here you go my kitty.

Eruza happily catch it with her mouth and start munching it as she sigh in heavenly.

koan: what'd you think ?

Eruza: so good~.

Then she back with fighting slamming keade and wham her all over the place with her tail.

Eruza: this is my strength, given to me by my wonderful king.

Koan: thanks eurza, now time to her she disturbing the peace.

He then slap his neck and change into a large white and blue gecko with black hands and feet, has another pair of arms and three tails, has a red on the left side and blue on the right.

?: LAWKOTA! ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THAT LUPAIN! Oh sorry, wrong franchise.

Eruza oh my god! You look so cool! (Wagging her tails)

Kaede: is that, his gecko form?

Then Lawkota make five duplicate as they make siren noise.

Lawkota: hey there pretty lady, (turn eruza as she giggle) is there seem a problem around here?

Eruza: is sure is officer.

Lawkota: what is my dear? (eruza point at kaede)

Eruza: she is beating me up.

The 5 lawkota glared at her as she shiverfelt the cold and beyond alpha of those alien geckos.

Lawkota 2: what do we have here, (checking his note) Kazama Kaede, typical for a reptile brute, Kaede is very sadistic and arrogant. , she maintains her arrogance.

Lawkota 3: uh-huh, (turn kaede which she shiver in fright) and her police recorded she hanging out with the wrong crowd even allies with a cobra rapist who molested 16 girls and about to do 3, and beating up an innocent cute cheetah girl, that against the law around here.

Kaede: mercy?

Lawkota: oh you have the right with no mercy, and you know what? You're giving us geckos a bad name. (Cracking his fingers)

She then start to run out of the house and start to hop from tree to tree then she got zapped really hard she scream as explosion then fall down unconscious burning and smoking as lawkota make his finger gun like smoke came out.

Lawkota: And running away from a cop, (blow the smoke out of his finger) that one way how to put lowly scum like you down for the count.

Eruza then hugs one of the lawkota's arm and cat smile while wiggling her two tails.

With oakjia

He punch ryuji's stomach as he cough blood , ui dropped kick his head , virusload bite very hard to his shoulder break the bones a bit as bleeding a lot.

Ryuji: this power, grr, your dead predaking!

Virusload: dead this crocoboy!

He wham his tail cover in electricity at ryuji's nuts as they heard a crack noise.

Ryuji: you…. Bastard. (Fell to the ground and groan in pain)

Virusload: POW! Right at the gator eggs!

Then walking to the group there is a hooded man as ryuji getting up.

Virusload turn back to koan.

koan: is nice to meet you face to face , Kido Takeshi.

Kido: so, you heard of me?

koan: a lot.

Kido: well, I've heard rumors about you predaking.

koan: yeah and I can see in your eyes, felt nothing and lifeless raised by a horrible person and only left that you bond is nature around this area.

Kido: I guess what you said is true.

koan: yeah , I don't want to kill you but whatever yoko told you we don't have to end like this.

He thinks about what koan said

okijam's thought: I I remember right, this is kido.

ui's thought: and he having a small conversation with koan.

ryuji: I hear he pretty strong, but I don't think is very smart to try to take on a crocodile alone.

koan: you don't wanna fight him ryuji, he'll easily kill you without a sweat.

Ryuji: yeah right, I'll kim since I'm in a bad mood.

Kido: the poor trees. (looking at the trees)

Ryuji: huh?

Koan: he is one with nature and see the damage means he gonna kill anyone. (look up to yabe up top the branch) I see you enjoy your good sleep monkey boy.

Yabe: yep.

ryuji: so he still alive.

koan: yeah since his turf around home to gorillas but let say he was playing dead.

yabe: that's right, (he get down next to kido) this game has ended now that kido and I met up, mistukado win.

koan: I see(make a duplicate of himself) okijma, my duplicate will take you too the real me locatoion, me and ui will take this for now.

he nodded as koan 2 took him in speed then ryuji use is tail to tear more tree down as koan sigh.

Koan: _Even enemy of my enemy is a friend, but saving them from being killed, It's like they begging to have allies._

Ryuko: sound like fun, I'll take you both down together with my death mace!

Koan: _the crocodile tail is a strong weapon is strong but not strong enough._

Ryuji then slam his tail at kido but he blocked it with ease..

Ryuji: _what? What is this feeling?_ Damn it!

He try it again but no effect as kido keep blocking it.

Ryuji: it seems like your immune to blunt attacks, then I'll just have to bite your head off! **DEATH BITES!**

Then everything slow motjon as Koan got in the way as double kick ryuji's face and kido's stomach make them both send crashed to the floor as everything went back to normal then ryuji is completely K.O with a badly bruised kick to the face and kido cough spit a bit as he felt koan's kick then get up which everyone watching surprised okijma, yoko and yabe.

Yabe: what the?

As the audience is shock and didn't see koan's speed and he knocked out ryuji like nothing.

Yoko: he… got hurt?!

 **With Koan.**

Koan: you was about to kill him by impale your fist to his skull and brain, I know what he did, but no nature accept someone who have no heart or would if they kill, how I did to k.o him so he good enough.

Kido: I see.

Then as he get up punch koan's face but to shcoked everyone no effection.

Yabe: (slack jaw) that didn't affect him?!

Ui: mine.

Koan: that's some strong punch but not good enough...Pangolin.

Kido then try again but no effect gain. Koan headbutt him make him fall down unconscious.

Koan: hey bunbun, take care the monkey boy.

Ui: okydoky (eye smile and smile)

Yabe: so no retreat I see,(he took of his shirt to tie it on his bottom waist) asln average player would stop thinking and send their piece to attack hoping for and hoenable death. She has good presence of mind. (he turn to his half gorrila formed and a dark look.) although either way, I'm going to kill you!

Yabe: huh?

Then he got punch in the rib as he cough blood and crash to the ground and he see ui with her arm cross as that surprise him of how she do that.

Yabe: how did...you do that? (Cough blood a little)

Yabe growl as he try to hit her but dig underground as he try to find her as her head pop open.

Ui: I'm over here!

He was about to turn but she was not there.

Yabe: what the?

Ui then start popping out everywhere around him. As he throw his fist many times at all of the yelling.

Yabe: damn it!

He smash the ground and punch the real one and smash her to the ground and punch her head.

Yabe: finally now is done.

As ui get up stretching around and don't seem harmed and no scratch on her, not even a single one.

Ui: (turn to him with an 'innocent' smile) my turn~.

Yabe: shit!

 **With koan and they others.**

As rampage kept blasting ryuko, araka, and tsume.

Rampages: stand still would ya?!

Tsume: noope.

Araka: not giving you that privilege.

Rampages: grrr, rampages terrorize!

Then his jump up and arms and legs pop out from underneath leaving the other things on his back. He jump up then punch ryuko as she stumble as tsume slash him but dinobot tackle her as araka throw her bandages to wrapped around them and spin them as ryuko and tsume back there fist.

Tsume and ryuko: **DOUBLE FELINE CANNON!**

They punch dinobot and rampages to send them sky flying.

Araka: wow.

Ryuko: okay and now let fight you and me.

Araka: got it.

Tsume: hey where Rikujou?

Araka: she like make a surprise entrance.

As with eruza return her elekomata half form as she and hiromi ready to fight.

Koan: done mediating ?

Hitomi: yes and now I'm in controlled now but I'll save it for later.

Koan: alright , now eruza and hitomi , remember is like a spar so no killing each other.

Eruza and hitomi: okay.

Koan: alright now, begin!

Eruza charge at hitomi as they clash there claws as ryuko and araka throwing punches ro each other as well and some dodging too. They start punching and dogging each other Then eruza slash hitomi's back with flames but she thdow a strong punch which eruza block it as she got hit by her tail then use her lightning speed to jump up to punch her but dodge it and hitomi ebloe her guts but she rapidly kicking her a lot until she send her down at the ground and up top of her.

Eruza: I win. This is like when we first met, but we promise koan we win the fight as a spar.

Hitomi: alright, (got up) not bad but. I could easy take you out.

Eruza:( giggle) right.

Koan: bravo you two, you two did totally awesome!

Then they hugged koan happily, Koan looked to see ryuko got araka down as they vot up and smile.

Araka: nice job.

Ryuko: you too.

Koan: well done and even took out the enemy, also Rikujou come on out now, I know your there.

Then walking to the group is rikujou with beasts legs and a tail. As she surprise her infection not working on them.

Koan: told you it didn't work.

Rikujou: it seems your not lying, kudos predaking.

Koan: kudos?

Rikujou: it's another word for well done.

Koan: now let me show you of mine, stay back girls, don't want you to get in here.

Hitomi: we don't mind, we wanted to be in there.

Koan: what?

Eruza: what do you expect? We really want it.

Koan: okay but first, no peepers.

He turn to the audience as he clap his hand as everything turn blank and change to cartoon channel.

Notomo: play date?

Lilith: yes and after this, he gonna meet some other people at some new school right rias and akeno ?

Notomo: huh?

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to see two woman one is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead

A girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Next to her she wear the same except black calf-length socks and a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Notomo: what the!?

?: I'm rias gremory and this here my friend akeno Himejima

Akeno: nice to meet you.

Notomo: uh nice to meet you too.

 **With koan**

Koan: okay girls, get ready to wow me.

He show his civet's leg and tail as he spread pink around the area even Rikujou felt this and can't resist.

Rikujou: (patting heavily) wha-what is this? This is what it feels like? More (tackle koan to the ground) I want more!

Koan turn to the girls who touching and making out but they feel it from koan as they wanted too.

Hitomi: oh my king, ravage me please. I feel so hot.

Eruza: please, I want it so bad.

Tsume: (hugs koan) I want it now, please.

Araka: I can't take it any longer.

Ryuko: take me please

Koan: okay.

He then duplicate himself and they all start to make out with the girls

Hitomi: i wanna show you, my second true form.

Koan: go ahead.

Her skin turn tan and her black fur turn white and more wild.

Koan: woah so sexy wild.

Hitomi: please, I wanted it please.

Koan: with pleasure my predaqueen.

Lemon on.

He then kissed her making her moan loud. He fondling her breasts while koan 2 give love bites to ryuko and eruza as koan 3 licking and kisses all over tsume, araka and Rikujou.

Hitomi: yes, yes, this is my heaven, more, please more.

As she felt something poking her hard as she look down to see koan is hard.

Hitomi: mine, (went down and pull his pants down) give it to me please.

Koan: sure oh and almost forgot.

He pour syrup on his cock.

Koan: here you go my sweet.

Hitomi start to drool then start licking the syrup covered cock gently. As he grunt but enjoying it that hitomi now sucking and licking his cock even the syrup as well as the other girls sucking and licking koan's cock and they finger the girl's pussy.

Koan: (pat hitomis head while she is sucking) keep going, I'm almost there, I'm cumming!

then he cum inside of her mouth and so do they other girls as the koan's push their hips to deepthorat them as they swallowed every cum and lick some of it form their lips.

Hitomi: so, good~.

Eruza: yeah, so tasty.

Tsume: delicious.

Ryuko: so warm~.

Araka: I wanted it in me.

Rikujou: do it, please.

Akeme and akemi: take us master~.

The koan grin as for koan prime shove his cock into hitomi's pussy as she moan loudy, he rapidly thrusting a lot while fondling her breasts and giving more love bites around her neck, collarbone and ear as she moan like crazy, koan 2 and 3 make eruza and tsume a doggystyle of spanking their ass so munch to make them redder while in absolute speed, giving them lovebite and fondling their breasts, koan 4 and 5 lift ryuko and araka up to pounding their pussys very munch and even their legs wrapped around them while bit their neck, ear and collarbones, koan 6 let rikujou ride him but he thrusting very fast to his cock in her pussy in and out, while fondling her breasts and play her nipples as give her more love bites everywhere, koan 7 and 8 are thrusting at the twins as they moan loud and they play with there breasts and biting them everywhere, they all have red, black, white and blue aura but very beast like green aura as they all make animal moaning noise.

Hitomi: YES OH FUCK YES! MORE! I WANT MORE!

Eruza: FUCK! FUCK! TAKE ME! FUCKING TAKE THIS BITCH!

Tsume: YES! YES! YES! I LOVE THIS! GIVE ME MORE!

Ryuko: PLEASURE ME MORE! MAKE ME FORGET ALL THAT PAIN MORE!

Araka: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! YES! YES!

Rikujou: OH FUCK! THIS IS PLEASURE! TAKE ME! RIP MY APPART!

Akeme and Akemi: FUCK US! FUCK US HARD MASTER! FUCK OUR MIND BLANK!

All Koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

As they koan make the girls moan very loudly as hitomi turn her normal half honey badger form as they all rested to koan while the koan duplicate poofed out.

Kon: so how was it girls?

Hitomi: amazing~.

Eruza: yeah~, so warm.

Tsume: I'm so happy now.

Ryuko: me too.

Araka: so wonderful.

Rikujou: I've never experience that much pleasure.

Akeme: so good master.

Akemi: so wonderful master.

As they got themselves clean up.

Koan: good thing I pause time with this clock(he turn off the clock) okay now we get back to fighting but first.

He turn to the screen and clap his hands 2 times to let the audience watch the battle.

Koan: AND WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!(make a woody woodpecker laugh)

Yoko: what did he do?

Lilith: let say if what animal do in some season.

Nomoto: y-you me he just...

Lilith: oh yeah, he did.

Nomtom's eyes wide and jaw dropped.

While rias and akeno take a good look at koan and even senses his enegy as well of his half devil and half angel side like Lilith said. 

rias' thought: so this is koan, he's cute.

akeno's thought: I wonder, what happen next.

 **Back with the group**

Rikujou: I'm surprise you escape of my lust and sexual desire.

Koan: heh, sexual desire and lust don't matter, the one with the sharper fangs wins, (grin) that's what killing bites is, let's go hitomi!

Hitomi: got it!

Koan morph to buglziard to pounce in speed and so do hitomi to slash her but she quickly dodge it , as she dodging every slices but got wham by buglizard tail then he transformed back to koan as he senses taiga as he block his fist to make him push back as hitomi and koan grin.

Koan: your late pussycat 2.

Hitomi: it's about damn time. what took you so long?

Taiga: got side tracked.

Then snarl and okajia with Koan 2 arrive.

Snarl: so do we..

taiga: now then, predaking, I challenge you to face me.

Koan: sure but don't forget, (wrapped his arm around hitomi's waist) the predaqueen as well, since your gonna be facing us.

Taiga: very well.

As he look his sister and know she look different but his eeyes wide as he felt he did something of mating senses on her and the rest of the girls.

Taiga: you, didn't.

Koan: (scratch his head) yep, even the cheetah do have speed along stamina, but I guess around the family line. I'm the top cat I guess.

Taiga then charge at koan and punch his gut but suddenly what surprise taiga no effect or no injured at all.

Taiga: what?

koan grin as he show claws on his right hand as he slash really hard at taiga's face send sky crashing at the house and have a slash mark as he never see koan's speed and half of his face and cheek is bleeding.

Taiga: how powerful are you?

Koan: let just say all of the adventure, friends and teacher help my life since one asshole and bitch who give true amount of hell of made me like this,(grin wider and laugh crazy) but I survive and live to endure to pain and suffering they torment me of madness.

Taiga: I see.

Mai: now, the match we've all been waiting for is finally happening! Brute tiger, the previous game's champion, has arrived at square 11-24. Now he's in a sudden direct confrontation with the king of a beast along with his team and with the critical-splicing, steadily advancing brutal ratel!

Lilith: he'll lose in one move.

Rias: go foward Koan!

With koan and other.

Tagia: Eruza, what happen you?

Eruza: oh don't worry brother, I just exempted koanys gift.

Araka: which is why we're strong and train by him.

Then suddenly they see flew down and they see dung who in a dragon humanoid and shirtless gray along purple streaks and purple hair with dark grey single streak along red spike blades.

Koan: dung (glared at him)

Dung: Sorry for the late, let say the reptiles of those chameleons was in the way.

Tagia: what kind of brute is that?!

Dung: heh, seems you fools never see a dragon before. (he open his dragon wings)

Then he dropped the head of the chameleons as the audience watch and even a bald managed who shocked that Dung killed his secret weapon easily.

Dung: (turn tagia) if you want to fight Koan, I like to see that but first. ( he snap his finger)

As a purple and black aura burst out of tagia as he scream in pain then his eyes glows red and sharper fangs while a dark grin as he roar like a tiger.

Eruza: what'd did you do to him?!

Dung: just a simple boost along a little bend to his mind at my will.

Koan: don't worry pretty kitty, I'll get your big bro back.

?: we'll see about that Koan.

Koan's pupil slight and shrink a little as he know that voice.

Koan: (growling) jennifer!

Hitomi: did you say, jennifer?

As then what flew down next to jennifer is a young woman who have peach skin but pale along raven hair with red streaks and red eyes along have dragon like wings ,tails and claws.

Jennifer: long time no see Koany~.

Koan: Heh, (close his eyes as his eyes turn pitch black) I guess he brought her back too.

Hitomi: (hold koans shoulder and have the most pissed off face you ever seen) if she's the one who made you this way, let me kill her.

Koan: oh yeah, that's her, who break my heart, the reason I lost my sanity, and she killed my step parents along my sis in the first place.

Ryuko: so, that's the bitch that hurt you so.

Tsume: and the one who killed me.

Eruza: they will both pay for what they done to you and my brother.

Akemi: let's kill them sister.

Akeme: right.

Araka: I'll make them pay.

Rikujou: I'll help out.

Mai: Dung and the mysterious woman have enter the fight and helping with this, Yatsubishi's four member have gathered in one spot, this game is developing unusually well ! And opposing ishida's team but the predaking's beast back and lone wolf ratel ! Is now a biggest fight ! There will, without a doubt be death and despair!

Notomo: so that woman is...

Lilith: the bitch who broke my son heart and made him like this and killing his step parents and his sister.

 **With Koan.**

Koan: alright then, let do it.

As Koan, taiga and Dung stared at each other then tagia move his claws and Dung move his razor claw at koan but koan quickly lift his foot to block it make gust of wind blow as they charged at koan in full speed clashing and punching him but he dodging it and blocking as Koan doing the same but tagia and dung dodging as well but getting cut a bit as koan grab their heads and slammed it together, hitomi and eruza are facing jennifer, as they try to slash her but she kick them, jennifer duck down from Ryuko punch her . But she quickly dodge as she swing her sword. Jennifer do jump over her then kick her fast to hit at the twin then quickly shoot multiple fire finger beam at tsume and Rikujou. Then slammed down araka at the ground , using her spesd back flip hitomi and wham her tail at eruza then slashing the twins.

Jennifer: pathetic and weak, I'll tear you apart! Just like I did to that idiotic nobody freak of nature years ago and I'll do it again, but this time dead.

That has made both girls and the other girls who are in hearing range, angry.

Jennifer:( smirk) oh I struck a nerve, not my fault the loser who easily fall goalbe by my sweet talk,( sigh) not only did I cheated and lied to him at the peom by kissing the bully's school who everyone know but not koan laugh and throw garbage at him, but torture him like way passed month or perhaps a year and I think ryuko for making him complete permantly as now...he's the biggest ugly clown of a lowlife insect ever live and that's funny.

Then she got hit by one of akara's spikes as she rlung send her crashed to the trees.

Jennifer: what the?!

She then see araka more different, her spikes are yellow but her hair turn yellow along spiky wild , bladed elbow and her has more mummy wraps on her body but a style a skirt, wrist, top and a sarong like and claws, sharper teeth and a tail.

Araka: Ultimate Brute Raudi! How, dare, you.

Then eruza went ultimate form, then ryuko start to have yellow arms and legs with a tail along wings of ultimate razorleo and she switch sunkestu to junkestu, Hitomi went her second form but the color of white to darker gray and so many deadly sharp teeth and claws along and her tail grew long to be a hammer like mace, the twins have now using the evolve buglizard color golden-orange along purple claws and part of their face, tail and spike from their back, sharper teeth, Rikujou Then have grew fur legs and adms of blue claws, blue spike horn on each side of her head, black lighting streak line on the grey fur and her tail is like a fuzzy spike tail and for tsume her hoodie turn black as torn out to show her hair is now darker crimson and wild like, sharper fangs and teeth, long razor claws, her fur cover a little of her breasts to show cleavage like but down to her stomach and her eyes turn red then flames burst, they now burst demonic and angelic wings.

Hitomi: you call our koan a fool.

Eruza: killed his parrents and sister for your own amusement.

Akeme: he saved us by keeping a shread of sanity left.

Akemi: gave us a chance.

Tsume: and now we have grown stronger.

Ryuko: and with these new skills that we have.

Rikujou: time for you to die again.

Jennifer: Oh crappie. (Shiver in fright)

hitomi: (smirk) this is going to be one hell of a bloodbath, GET HER GIRLS!

Then all of the girls start to shread, stabb, scratch and beat up jennifer. As koan looked at his girls with a big smile.

Koan: _that my girls, they know how to make this goomba happy as a chalkboard but in the meantime_

Koan make a duplicate to pounce at dung as they fight alone as Koan tagia circle around.

Koan: I don't wanna kill you, but i can put you down one way or another.

Taiga then roared and charge in all fours at koan.

 **With Koan 2, Ui vs yabe**

Yabe have some bruises and bleed as he panting a bit while glared angry at koan and ui.

Koan: you know giving could help.

Yabe: never!

Koan: okay then, time for me to go on ape in this place

Then a red flashes as he transformed into a gorrila mixed ape of a monkey with red armor of lava rocks along shoulder and cannons on his back and fangs.

?: **APENITE!** (Pounding his chest and roar)

Yabe: so you have a gorilla form, who knew that you are a far fighter.

Apenite: And who knows a kid who act like an asshole.

Yabe then charge at him and throw his fist at him but easily caught it then punch his chest send him crashed down.

Then suddenly a purple aura around habe as burst as he got some armor like , muscle buff up and he roar.

Apenite: damn that Dung.

Then he charge punhinges a lot and even ui to send them to the ground as he slammed his hands at him a lot as he laugh then stop but shocked to see no effect.

Apenite: wow he got some massages done huh ui?

Ui: sure do koany.

Apenite: alright ui, show them what you got.

Ui: (smile) okay koany, time to go ultimate!

Ui the start to have red fur and yellow paws and rabbit ears look wild that have flame marks, black and green lightning side shoulder pads, her 3 horns grew a little, and rabbit legs fit as humanoid so she standing up and the same color as she now have sharper teeth other Then buck teeth , she have 3 spike on her knuckles.

Ui: Ultimate Brute rabbit!

Apenite: YOU LOOK ADORABLE!

As he hug her as she giggle as she hug him back.

Ui: oh thank you koany.

Yabe: this change nothing!

As he charge and punch but she speed past him then a burst of flames and green lightning mixed as he scream in agony then turn around she punch him at the chest but what he didn't know of her evovle speed she punch him 23 times.

Ui: **PAW FURY!**

As yabe cough blood of The 23 punches and apenite locked hos cannons go blast magma ball to exploded at him then slammed him down then swing him around amd around then throw him up then ui jump up high.

Ui: **DROP RAINING KICK!** (legs burst of intense heat mixed lightning)

Then she kicking him a lot at the face, chest, stomach and breaking the bones and bruises as he bleeding as he crashed to the ground as Ui landed down.

Ui: and that's that.

As yabe get up but he growl as his glasses it broke.

Apenite: hehehe, seem monkey boy here forgot his bannas.

Ui: yep .

Yabe: i will enjoy killing you two.

Apenite: catch us if you can monkey nerd boy.

Apenite get on ui's back as she fast run out the forest as yabe roar to chase them in anger.

Yabe: GET BACK HERE!

As he try to smash them as make him annoyed.

Yabe's thought: Damon, her speed and reflex is stronger then before, how can i catch up to her ?

Apenite's thought: rabbits do running away and fullest from predafor as ths light ing fast when they startled.

Yabe: this damn rabbit and predaking,( collar beep and said: your player has made a move please move to square, to ease within three mintue) so there he saying fooling around and end it ? I got no choice, i guess I'll give it a bit effort.

He begin breaking the trees to move more fast a bit then apenite lock his cannons to blow magma bullet to destory the tres that yabe thowokg at him and ui.

Ui: what's happening koany?

Apenite: as gorrila his strength is 500 kilogram more tons of brute force but he forgot this is another.

Apenite did some acrobatic and swing around then use feet to front kick at yabe's ribcage so hard he cough so munch blood as his armor broke and turn back to normal gorrila form as he hang the tree branch while holding a broken tree as he panting of the pain he in.

Yabe: your good, too good.

Apenite: fought many enemies all the times, you and I are alike.

Yabe: huh? What'd you talking about?

Apenite: I see behind within your eyes boy, feeling picked on and treated like a weak nobody as fear all of you, even some jerkass around too.

This shocked and eyes wide yabe of he can tell as apenite cross his arm.

Apenite: But you do know your being like them, it isn't how it works cuz you'll be munch worst like them.

He then look down in shame but he in a little tears while gritting his teeth.

Yabe: shut up! I don't need your pity! I'll show you that I'm the strongest of all!

Ui: no offense but you couldn't damage us, but your friend here seems upset of your wrecking. ( point at kido behind him)

Yabe: kido?

Kido: don't bully… nature.

Yabe: _oh suit, I got too heated and violated kido's taboo! Can I talk him down? No, coming to and understanding with this guy through dialogue is impossible, I'll just have to knock him down and retreat._

He punch kido's face as show no affection but it knock his cloak down to show his msuclar body along green eyes and a tatto on his right part of his head.

Yabe: _he took my punch and didnt even flinch like predating?_ (laugh nervously) it was a joke kido! Did you think i was serious?

Kido: don't bully...don't bully...nature.

Then he use the tree parts as club to hit him many times but no effect.

Apenite: yabe stop!

Yabe: take this! (As he panted then eyes wide of his teammate no damage) what the hell? Why are you looking at me like that?

Apenite and Ui nodded each other.

Habe: you lower form of life, with not a shred of intelligence, how dare you look at me with the same eyes as everyone who made fun of me. I'll destroy you with my own hands, just like them! Die! (had his hands together then raised up at kido) **GORILLA HAMMER!**

But before kido kill him, in invsible speed Ui kick yabe out of the way then apenite back his fists.

Apenite: **MAGMA APE SLAMMER!**

His hands invite lava then slammed his both fist to his chest and stomach as kido's eyes wide in as he scream of pain then cough blood then an explosion happen as a bit hole as kido is uncocnious but still breathing.

As the audience is awe and shocked even yabe as well of never see a gorilla can do that to him and felt and senses the isnticnt and beyond strength of apenite.

Apenite:(put a pot of nice flowers at kido's chest) this is a present to show if you change your mind and wanted to join, also I'm Sorry kido, rest and think of what you did. We'll fight when you wake up, I can't let you do that for your own teamate's mistake.

Apenite: thanks, I just don't want him to suffer the pain he endure like mine.

Then he walk like and ape tower Yabe.

Apenite: if we didnt save you, he'll tear you in half, so your welcome.

As they walk away he is still in shock

Yabe: wait!

As ui and apenite.

Yabe: why'd you save me? After all i did to try to kill you and the rabbit.

Apenite: like i said, you rmeindme of how I look down as a nobody and getting push on until my sister who didnt need help as we never get along helped me including my childhood friend.

Habe: t-then what happen?

Apenite: Let say my life was he'll by two monster who made me like this and been tough life doing wrong thing that people said. Dont make the same mistake as i do, cuz soon you'll have nothing but for me a hero helped me and give me a I wanted is a family and friends. just because your half gorillia doesn't meant it change your heart and mind as what you are as half human, that why my team is a family and friends. Remember this young primate as beast togethsr are strong but alone with no family or friends and evil heartless are weaker trash of the worst.

As yabe is shocked and felt really munch shame and guilty as he look at him.

Yabe: predaking! I-I wanna ask you something.

Apenite turn his head a little as yabe bow to him.

Yabe: take me under your wing please!

Apenite: it depends , you wanna join the beast pack for under my wing?

Yab: yes sir.

Apenite: as long you learn what you did from your mistake, (turn Ui) what'd you think bunbun?

Ui: I say, give them second chances.

Apenite turn to yabe.

Apenite: hey boy.

Yabe: yes ?( look up as he got up)

Apenite throw him a chailce picture of apenite and a monkey like alien with armor pads, shoulder, back, and fangs.

Apenite: arise and drink up, we gotta move.

He nodded and start to drink it all

then a red aura around him as be now have apenite's arms ,torso and cannons.

Yabe: wow, I'm like you, and the info , those two are ...

Apenite: predatory aliens? I know , you have apenite's and knock yeknom's ability now and ultimate form too.

He change to dashslicer.

Dashslicer: hop in.

Yabe nodded as he hop in and hold at the horns.

Dashslicer: also ui, let me tell you about jennicer.

Ui: who is she?

Dashslicer whizper it to her bunny ears as her eyes wide then growling as she burst in flames and lightning aura as her eyes glows red.

Ui: let me at her.

Dashslicer: be my guess

She zoom in speed and so do dashslicer to get ready for the biggest fight of killing bites. 


	5. kill 5

Taiga and Hitomi along with koan are now facing each other but on the grass there is den who is alive who still injured

den: tiger...if he's alive, that means ryuji is already..

then he go pounce at taiga but koan and hitomi got him.

hitomi: jeez, you're a stubborn little fellow.

koan: sorry douchbag, it fair we call dibs on him,also your friend is alive as I save him so be thankful

eruza: that guy, only his top half is moving, gross

koan K.O him and turn to the camera guys hiding over the bushes.

koan: hey camera dudes! (toss den to them)

hitomi: take this and the lower half that's laying over there out of here.

koan: take this guy to whatever hospital and patch him up with his lower half, go or koan will eat you !

That made the camara guys scared, then grab den and dash away.

Guy: yes! Please respond! Requesting a rescue team at our location.

That made the camera guys scared, then grab den and dash away.

Rikujou: hey koan! why you and brutal ratel traing to save him?

koan and hitomiu: hmm?

Rikujou: the sumitomo brutes are after your life, if you don't them now-

koan: is our choice.

Rikujou: huh?

koan: it doesn't matter how many reptiles army want us dead as he suffer and humiliated enough, he's not worth it no matter how the sumitomo brutes come to me or hitomi, cause we're through with him.

Hitomi: he's not much a challenge.

Koan: even we kill but do you think is worth it being mindless beast with no soul? Cause don't forget rikujou as long you have a half side of a human or how to share to human's life, you still have humanity within even it is savage or chaotic.

Taiga then start to stare at koan along hitmoi but the corrupt kept controling as then didnt shake it off.

Taiga: that's fine too, sparring a life of a privilege of the strong, but you two even realized it? That you spared by leo as well.

Koan: he no threat anymore, you wonder why he unconscious in his human form now? back then he was unconscious in his formed when me and hitomi first fought him.

Hitomi hugs him and rubs her face at him.

Tagia: and why is he?

Koan: because... I slash, bite and devour his lion half side so now on he's just full human and not a half lion no more.

This make everyone very shocked and surprised hearing what koan said.

Tagia: bu-but that's impossible!

Koan: I can do they impossible in many ways as madness, like den leo is not worth it so i give him the most horrible punish then death is the lost of his animal side. I banned him from having it after his plans and him think he can kill with no regret or mercy and threaten to go to my family and friends and I warned him, so now he's human not even scientist cant make him a leo until i bring it back. So now there's a new Ratel leo and that is me! (point his thumb to himself while do a loud lion roar)

Tagia then stares at koan as the wind blows at the three of the brutels, when hitomi moved taiga disappeared making a dab noise. He was about to hit hitomi but koan roundhouse slam him to a tree.

Koan: you have to do better then that, you should be be careful, hitomi not the same honey badger anymore.

Taiga got up and growl while glaring at him.

Koan:(smirk) seem he still wanted to go all out.

Hitomi: (smile) well then, let's do this.

Taiga vanished in very quick speed again make a dab noise but hitomi bite his claw very hard surprising him, then got slash by koan's claws. Hitomi roundhouse kick tagia's chest send him rolling to the ground and crashed to the wooded home.

Hitomi: now this is what killing bites are worth.

Rikujou:(turn at taiga by shocked) _what was that? I thought something had exploded twice, and the next moment, ratel and predaking blocked it then send him flying._

Eruza: brother just got serious about winning this, leaping directly forward with tremendous leg strength, he instantly enters your blind spot with his movement technique, bakko.

Tsume: so it seem like it fooled by disappearing act, the prey's opening is exploited and he unleashed on decisive blow?

Eruza: yeah, kohou.

Ryuko: was until koan's and hitomi's six senses beyond animals felt and see it very quick without using very munch of their strength and defense in such close rank.

Koan: is that all you have for us? stand up, I know our attack are strong, but didn't have to put you down since we're getting started.

Taiga got up while blood on his face while panting felt the hard kick to his chest , Hitomi then crouch down in all fours ready to pounds while koan leans while they smile.

Eruza: hold on, it can't be.

Taiga: heh,(smile) interesting.

He then dash in blinding speed closed at them but taiga heard a boom noise that shocked then then suddenly koan punch him hard to the ribs while hitomi make a big slash mark on his chest make taiga scream in pain get send flying and crash to the ground with a thud noise.

Koan: thanks for the move, since we can do it better.

akemi: that attack is like what tiger try to did to them.

eruza: they seem to mimic it.

taiga getting back up while grunt felt the slash and punch.

Taiga:(cough blood while panting) predaking, ratel. It seems that I have understand you too much.

Then ui along dashslicer and yabe, dashslicer turn back to koan to merge him back, ui dash and hugs koan by a tackle.

Koan: FIRE BOAT CHIP!

Ui: koany! (smile) you did good take out the really scary guy coming! and be nice offer him to join.

Yabe: also I'm grateful you save my life.

koan: and ryuji too, hitomi and girls meet our new recruit yabe the gorilla, he's now and glad you made it bunbun.

Ui giggled as koan lifts her up like a kid.

Koan: good bunny.

As Ui felt something good and blushing by Rikujou's pheromone.

Koan: what's wrong Ui?

She then tackled him and kissed him many time in the face.

Koan: ui! Stop that! (turn Rikujou) Rikujou turn off your aphrodisiac is making ui gone Rabbit!

Rikujou: no.

Koan: why not?

Rikujou: because I have no control over the pharamon, and I turn it off.

Koan: we'll talk about this later.

Ui: koany, I love you so much, please, kiss me more and make babies with me~.

Koan make a duplicate then Koan 2 lift her then speed dash somewhere private.

Koan: I know it.

Snarl: yeah so do i, they say that human mating season for a year all around but rabbits for is everyday.

Koan: even it is survival creating many offsprings as possible to avoid extinction.

Rikujou: (turn white and anime tears) _I'm going to die._

Taiga: leo was the only one who has ever withstood my kohou attack twice, but you two, blocked it three times. This time I accept it. You two have the potential and skills necessary to beat leo. (start to glow orange along purple, glowing red, long claws and his checks now has fur grew a bit taller) Brute ratel, predaking, out of respect for both of your strength's I will kill you two with the next blow.

Koan: (stern look while cross his arms) if you kill me what will eruza will react and say about this?

Taiga: what do you mean?

Koan: well she is part of my team and now,( in his fight stand) if you think killing me will win it gonna be very hard.

Ryuko: this tiger really wanted him down.

Araka: yeah I can feel it now as dung did boost him up.

Eruza: this is terrible, finally! He only showed that stance when he fought leo, zesso.

Snarl: zesso?

Eruza: by piercing the ground with his new fully extends claws, he is able to excute to a Bamako from lower postion to generate tremendous speed, then the five gaint blades shred through enemy, my brother is going to kill koany and ratel.

Koan: taiga hear my last warning, stand down if you don't get youself killed or you see how I hanlde leo and den but this time with my feral beast within.

Taiga: I want a challenge, until your dead in the ground !

Koan: if that how you wanted, alright then, at least kido might come but not in the way.

Taiga make a big pounce behind koan and hitomi but then koan turn his arms into lion but a darker red fur, tail, long hair wild but black, lion's ears, sharper teeth and pupil slight along black blade claws , lion feet. A he and hitmoi grin make a hard slash make taiga cough so munch blood send him crashed hard to the tree, he and hitomi take a good look at koan's half lion formed.

Taiga:(got up glaring) leo.

Hitomi: (sexy smile) oh~ me like~.

Koan in four leg pound speed then bit deadly hard right at taiga shoulder's shoulder as he scream while koan's claws impale deep to the back of taiga's flesh.

Taiga: AGH!

He begin try to shake him push him down to the ground then hitomi come in knee his stomach and grab his arms and throw him to the ground while koan make a duplciate an a red flash gray fur wolf with fangs, with paws almost raptor like with black claws, saber tooth fangs black eyes with red pules and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **CLAWSER!** (Howl to the moon)

eruza: oh wow.

Clawser duplicate into 15 of them as the real one hit his nemetrix again as he now change again, his fur is not darker with blue lightning marks and has blue fur on his hands, legs, and head, has two tails, is now standing on raptor style, he has more spikes on his back, his claws are longer.

?: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER!**

Eruza: me want! (reach for him)

Koan got her and put in a hug.

Koan: you will my kitty but later on.

Eruza: okay koany.

The taiga see he is surrounded by a group of clawser along with U. Clawser leading the front.

U. Clawser: heres your challenge, think your up for it with wolves?

Taiga: I'll destroy you all.

U. Clawser nodded to his packs as clawser 1 pounce but taiga slash it and avoid the 2nd clawser then the 3rd clawser and slash him but got pounce by the 4th clawser while 6 clawser pounching on him slashing , biting hard as Taiga screaming and in agony then U. Clawser in speed jump at him while all the clawsers as well, they kept biting then he stand up grab two but struggling try to get them off but didnt know awser is underneath him toward his leg then Um clawser bit really hard on taiga's right leg break the bone.

Hitomi: whoa, that, is, so hot.

Eruza: wolf pack.

Araka: whoa

Akemi: damn.

Akeme: eep.

Ryuko: meow~.

Tsume: double meow~.

Snarl: yeah

Okjiama: whoa.

Rikujou: what the?!

Yabe: glad I'm not him.

As everybody watching clawser torn and shredding taiga like to pieces as he getting pile on by U. Clawser and clawsers packs.

Yoko: what the hell?!

Notomo: that's how strong koan is?

Shidou: interesting.

As the clawser move away to see taiga on the ground all scars ,slashes as he panting and in pain grunting as he struggle to get up, bleeding bad along bite marks as U. Clawser walk around him.

U. Clawser: so tell me taiga, how munch do you care and protected your little sister?

Taiga: with my life.

Koan: this is the reason why i spared you instead of killing ,( look down and crouch down) i dont take any family and you and i have in common but...( got up) your letting your animal get to you because of what ? Human weak of not take out the tiger ? Your wrong as many people can, tiger and lion are rival predator but you fought well and should've let your side overwhelm, ic you wanna know how i do , you should join the beast pack but since you wanted to kill me... That will make your sister never forgive you of killing the one she love which is me will make you a monster to her eyes and is that how you want your life ? A mindless beast who don care but fighting ? ( koan walk off along U. Clawser and clawser pack poofed out)

hitomi then tackled him into a hug along with eruza.

Koan: BLOWING CHEESE RUG!

Hitomi: that was an amazing fight koany~.

Eruza: thank you for letting my brother go!

Koan: your both welcome, also hitomi I save the best opponent for you and me,(grin wider) which we all know he's more stronger then taiga.

Then kido came in with his tail out in behind hitomi wham her arm but she suddenly just block it to show no injury.

Hitomi: oh koany, you should've have. (smile)

koan: anything for my girl

nomoto: what ?

yoko: he came, seem predaking not the only one who strong.

taiga get up but stumble as he still in pain turn to see kido and hitomi seem to block his tail.

Taiga: how strong is ratel?

koan: oh strong enough as she holding back, I wonder how ui doing.

koan 2 with ui.

Ui is moaning like crazy as koan shove his cock inside of her while fondling her breasts and rapidly faster speed doing the doggiy then spanking her ass a lot making it redder.

Ui: oh my god! This is amazing!

koan then give her a good bite on the neck ,ear and collarbone as she blush hard and moan, suddenly she grew angel and demonic wings, sharp teeth and her bunny fur a little fuzzy and wild, her b*** and butt grew a little then koan duplicate as koan 2 shove his cock to her mouth while koan prime using a huge rapidly speed and so do koan 2 deep throat her moving his hips as ui roll her eyes up having a goofy face enjoying it make her mind go crazy

Ui: YES! YES! YES! OH GOD YES! THIS IS FUCKING GREAT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE!

koan and koan 2: WE'RE CUMMING!

The 2 koans cummed inside of her pussy and mouth as she moan up loud, then koan 2 poofed out as ui lay down koan's chest at the tree.

koan: so my bunnygirl, what'd you think and feel? (petted her head)

ui: so good~.

koan: glad you like it.

they get clean up and dressed up as they nodded as they zoom in the battle and got here as koan 2 merged back to koan.

koan: the other me is back! From the small problem I solve with ui.

Ui hugs koan and smiled cutely, then suddenly koan 3 and dung who tumble back as they got up and everyone can see them all scratch up, bruises, clothes top torn half ,some broken bones and some bleeding as they glare each other while panting.

Hitomi: woah.

Yabe: damn

dung: you got strong seinruyami.

koan: yeah, never expect you to in the afterlife , you expected they revive you to save it for the right moment.

Dung: your correct, it wasn't easy but worth it,(turn kido and taiga) you seem to have fun koan, I expected from our mother and father.

koan: what'd you talking about ? my step parents have nothing to do with you.

dung:(grin wider) seem your are crazy and stupid not figuring out ,cause that mutant form is not what you think.

dung teleported away in smoke while laughing evil.

Koan: now where you go?

hitomi: I think he's gone

koan: damn it! (turn and senses a corrupt dark energy around kido) and he left a parting gift for kido here.

Hitomi: (gin) the more the better.

Taiga: no ! (Grunt) I'll fight him!

Koan: you sure? His armor is very invulnerable to be scratch on.

Taiga: don't care! I don't go down to anyone.

Koan sigh as he snap his finger as taiga is now all healed up ,good as new and even the dark corruption away.

Koan: fine we sit this one out and don't get yourself killed, if he about to do a finishing blow, we're taking this from here.

Taiga nodded then look at kido

Rikujou see kido's tail is like spike pinecone tail and color brown.

Rikujou: that tail, it's like a lethal weapon.

Taiga: _what a blunder, I was so focused on the enemy in front of me, I allowed him to ambush us._

Kido: ratel...Predaking...must be returned to nature.

Hitomi: what the hell are you babbling about?

Koan: eh what's up doc? Love the flower I gave you?

Kido nodded and pulled out a pot.

Koan: that's good here let me put it a safe place, (he give it to ui) keep an eye on it.

Ui: okay.

Then a purple and black corrupt make kido grunt as his eyes glow red, he swing his tail in speed as hitomi and koan got hit but push back a little to see no damage.

Hitomi: don't get cocky! (charged in at him)

she slash his arm but block it with his skin arm but shock everyone it slash give a blood spill make kido back away a little then hitomi grin.

Hitomi: I'm getting use to this.

He got off quick thrust to his dark energy tail blade that cut half of her cheek but her fangs bite it deep to rip a little piece then taiga dash at kido to hit him as he fall to the ground.

eruza: brother…

hitomi: finally join in the fun tiger boy.

Taiga: I only returned his surprise attack in kind. There should be no issue.

Koan: of that what you want fine , but like i said , if he go for the kill we're next.

Taiga nodded as koan sit down in a safe spot to watch the fight.

Koan: so hito, want to sit on my lap or your lap?

To his answer she sit on his lap and curled into a ball.

Koan:(chuckle) I thoufht so. (petted her as she giggle)

Taiga: _What I find most Inexcusable...is that this man is targeting ratel and predating and not me, stealing a tiger's prey and predator rival..._ (extend his claws) _is a crime punishable by death !_

Koan: oh boy here we go, time for some snack break! Here you go hitomi.

He pull two cherrychunga and give it to her as they begin eat it, hitomi squeal hopefully.

Taiga dash in slashing at kido's face but hos cheek turn hard solid.

Taiga: _His skin is as tough as armor!_

Kido use his tail to thrust at him but Taiga dodge by a backflip.

Taiga: _Each blow is heavy and sharp, but that leaves him open and defenseless!_

He dash to make a major slash but kido quickly turn his skin hard solid

As taiga thought he finish him but quickly dodge a hand thrust and back away as the smoke around.

Eruza: no way... My brother's attacks are bouncing off of him?

Kido came out of the shadow to show his body becomes covered in keratin scales which cover him like armor plates and his eyes glow green.

Koan: he show his best form yet, brute pangolin.

 **Meanwhile**

Man 2: what in the world is that?

Lilith: that is a pnagolin but thanks to dung he increase it and make him a corrupt monster, koan knows he cant kill him but dung make kido's mind dark and possessed.

Dung: i do have my ways and in the meantime I'll go and I'll see you soon rias gremory (he teleported away)

Rias: coward.

Lilith then snap her fingers and dung reappared back in his seat.

Dung: what the?

Lilith: your not getting away that easily, your staying here until this is over.

Dung: damn it I forgot you do that but at least i did a favor for yoko's trump card.

Akeno: unlike your other plans failed.

Dungeon growl at her for that.

Lilith: and besides, (smile 'innocently') koan's not the only one who can do anything.

Dung: oh and he not the only when people use to call him a villain?

Lilith: oh I already know, plus I send an ally for him.

Dung: wait you don't mean!?

Lilith: yep, the merc himself.

Dung: oh fuck.

 **Back to the field**

Koan: a very hard armor mammal covered in a sharp scales threat to any preys or predator.

Ryuko: this must be kido's half formed

Kido's tail slammed him but taiga dodge quickly.

Taiga: _I see, if each of scales can be used as weapons, then his whole body is a lethal weapons. An offensive and defensive brute without any openings._

Taiga try to slash but no scratch and dodge kido's punch and kept going even dodge the tail and then he scratch still have no effect but make kido fall down.

Taiga: _there isnt anything special i need to do, (charged at him) i just need to knock him on his back and aim for his abdomen!_

Kido curlled to his sphere formed.

Taiga: _What? He's completely gone on the defensive._

?: ooh! A soccer ball!

Hitomi: huh?

Snarl:(groan) oh no...

koan: no fucking way! (eyes wide)

he turn to see a spandex jumpsuit color black and red along black gloves and a red mask with black spot and a white eyes carry 2 swords on his back.

Koan: DEADPOOL! (got up and raised his arms up)

Deadpool: KOAN ! And (kick kido away) gooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll!

Kido bounce but bounce back hit Deadpool but teleported and appeared next to koan.

Koan: good to see you wade! Did the author just surprise me gift?

Deadpool: yeperydo! (stretch and pop his bones) god the big guy is tough

Seeing taiga try to scratch him.

Deadpool: the rip off kraven try to do his thing.

Koan: well you know tiger.

Hitomi: koan who this weirdo?

Koan: this is wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool a.k.a merc with the mouth, we know way back in some small problem and deals we made, and now with us.

Deadpool: yeah and this seem if wolvie was here he'll have a best seat in this, so is it true dung is back?

koan: damn straight, but if your gonna in my team and story, Let see which predator alien fit you DP.

Deadpool: no need! If any predator you have can match up with me I'll go my best on being me!

koan: alright as long the script is okay with it.

then they heard blood spill turn to see taiga's right arm is ripped off.

koan: damn (he caught taiga's right arm) almost disarm him.

Deadpool: no kidding! Me and hungry-hungry hippo distract armodrillo's uncle while you patch up the poor kitty cat.

Koan: okie-dokie!

Then Deadpool charged in and okajima push kido in sphere out of the way and fight him while koan walk up to taiga.

Koan: sorry about that, talk to some old friend, here.

He put taiga's right arm back as glowing then soon his arm is back even good as new which he flex and move it.

Okajima: what the? Who are you?

Deadpool: call me Deadpool, koan's old friend, less talking more not letting pinecone dude here pack the wallop.

Okjima: very well.

He punch kido make him stumble while Deadpool shooting his guns at him but no effect but keeping him distraction.

Koan: how your right arm feel taiga?

Taiga: fine.

koan: This wont be easy for you unless if you join my team along family, since dung you met, that guy corrupt you the reason you almost go berserk. And he was gonna force you to killed eruza. (make taiga's eyes wide and growl like a tiger)

Taiga: that bastard! Where is he?! I'll rip him apart!

koan: got away, since you and I want him down and a family we care for, so are you in or out?

Taiga: I want to face him with my own strength alone.

Koan: remember how I took you down? he's tougher, and since he corrupted kido he would kill you and if you was strong you could've resist how he corrupt you if it wasn't for me , do it for me and eruza, your is all she have of a family and she don't want to see you died, even in death, we don't walk alone among our enemies who have the upper hand.

Taiga think about and remember of his life fighting even his care for his little sister, he even can tell ruza gotten stronger and more thanks to koan, he felt frustrated of not see and cant fight of what dung did as he koan mention he can feel kido's killing intense and would kill eruza but even if he give it all as a tiger but he look at koan as he remind he not just a lion but felt his tiger side who among as he look at him.

Taiga: we have, a deal.

koan: good, (pull out chalice picture of elekomata) drink this, this one close and relate of a tiger, cheetah and a leopard but it part of my preadtor formed which is why I help your sister become a strong warrior.

He took the chalice and look at it, then smell it, then chuck it all then a red aura glows around him as his paws, fur face and ears are now elekoamta and along have two tails, he can feel the info of this creature along other ability mixed within him that koan give him.

Taiga: hmm, this feel interesting and good.

Koan: welcome to the beast pack taiga, also time for round two for kido.

Taiga: finally.

he dash in lighting speed and slice off a scar slash at kido's face with his flame claws blade, which cause the blood spill on kido's face and his left eye out of the socket as he grunting in pain as he stumble back make taiga grin as everyone surprise except koan of taiga new look.

Eruza: (smile) brother!

Koan: guess who have another new member? And I fixed him up good as new eruza!

Eruza: (tackle him to the ground and kiss his face) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU KOANY!

Deadpool: wow koan! You sure know how to tame her!

Koan: (chuckle) you have no idea!

Then kido impale taiga's stomach but he didn't show no pain or blood as he grab his tail to remove it, taiga's stomach haled all up then grip kido's tail while twirl him around and around to smash him to the ground many times and smash him to the ground with his claws impale his rips as blood show as kido grunting in pain and let go off kido who still up but wobble a bit as taiga see what he do as he flex his fingers and claws.

Taiga: this power, (toothy grin) this is interesting.

koan: yeah,(turn kido) come on kido snap out of it, I know you can fight it off.

kido: ratel and predaking msut die...you two will be returned to nature.

taiga: seem he hard to crack

okijma: we have no choice but to take him down.

koan: we will, but first my predaqueen wanna unleashed something (he turn as hitomi who shadow her eyes with a grin as she unleashed a blueish purple aura but red with green) like me.

Ui: what's that sound?

Then an explosion heard as hitomi jump high from the moonlight then land down to see her skin is tan , Her animal traits become much more prominent, her fur is now full white instead of black, it covering her legs and hips completely and her hair growing longer and wilder even her shoulders, part of her arms like long gloves to the elbow ,back except her torso, stomach. long sharper claws on her hands and feet of black fur, her clothes along tanktop look ripped, long bushy tail, demonic wings on her left and angelic wings on her right.

Eruza: hitomi?

Hitomi: that looks like fun. Let me play too!

Koan and Deadpool gawked as they punch themselves, koan act like a monkey and Deadpool act like a dog.

Koan: THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER HAPPEN!

Deadpool: I JUST SHIT MY SUIT!

Koan walk to hitomi and look up and down while his jaw dropped down to the ground.

Hitomi: you likey~? (wags her tail at him while sway her hips and wink at him with a sexy smile)

Koan: HELL FUCKING YEAH! IMMA FIRE MY LAZER!

Koan puff his chest and cheek big, then unleashed a huge big blue beam at the sky while screaming his head out with a smile.

Deadpool: who knew you still have that in ya.

Koan: or what else came out of me! (clear his throat) alright me, taiga and hitomi will handle kido as Deadpool, tsume, snarl and ryuko become back up.

Deadpool: alrighty! Two cats and dog follow me! (dash away)

the three followed deadpool

Koan: alright let's do this! Time to go wild!

Then he change into an anthropomorphic Pangolin but he has brown shells, light brown spikes on the head, arms and tail, yellow claws, belly and head, has a knight visor on his head.

?: **KNIGTPODIAE!**

Hitomi: (purr) wow~.

This shocked kiddo

Taiga: Whoa.

With everyone watching as they gasp.

Yoko: WHAT?! HE HAVE ONE TOO?!

Notomo: how many aliens animals does he have?

 **Back to the fight**

Knightpodiae: Time to fight fire with fire, okay listen guys do nit let him crush the trees cause in his past i see he was abuse by a drunk aasshole dad and alove carry mother who took him to a store of flower pot plants and that what he have his life of those flower pot is his mother which why he go berserk to kill anyone of trees and nature.

They nodded, taiga and hitomi charged in at him slash mark his armoe in pain as they dodgd his punch as he chase them at the wood house to impale them but taiga and hitomi grin to slash him again make him stumble then Knightpodiae jump up slammed his spiky tail send kido to the ground but got up as the both anthropomorphic Pangolin punch their fist make a huge wave blow shockwaves as the wind blow then hitomi climb up to the trees, the camrea light fall which kido and Knightpodiae both stop it from hurt the tress , kido turn to see surpeise as Knightpodiae cares then he went back to tiaga and hitomi

Knightpodiae: your not bad.

Mai: Oh ? Just what pangolin doing along predaking ? He's suddenly made a baffling move what cause them to pause the fighting?

Hitomi: so your back to your scene ? So that-

She scents kido's tail coming so she and taiga dodge it .

Hitomi: that was close!

Then Knightpodiae turn to his sphere formed to block the tail and even taiga and hitomi dodge every attack.

Ui: amazing.

Eruza's thought: their weird movement are preventing her from taking any serious damage they gonna win. They can made clear with his battle againts my brother and now Koan have offensive ,deffensive and explsoive cabailites , they can outclass kido ! As theyre working together.

Kido thrust his claws at hitomi but she easily dodge the speed but her fangs bit hard of his hand as he stuck.

Hitomi: I don't really get why,(grin) but out of everyone I've ever faced, you might be the easiest to fight.

hitomi and taiga in speed double slice slash on the right blood spill bad as kido scream in pain.

Eruza: how?

Knightpodiae: tiger and honey badger one of the top prey no matter of in death situation, difference far surpass anything that can be overcome tactically even at giant foes! To show their true power!

Hitomi and taiga jump at him but kido curled up protecting himself, They slash at his armor as he scream from the inside.

Knightpodiae: hmmm, seem we can still hurt him in his defensive mode.

Then hitomi and taiga kick him to Knightpodiae then he punch kido make him uncurled as about to hit the tree, but Knightpodiae stop him as they sigh in relef.

Dung who watching it his eyes glows red as using telekniess of kido to hit and crashed the tree and ruin the flowers then that make kido shock in horror.

Knightpodiae: Damn it dung!

Kido" don't...don't bully mama!( glows black and purple aura while glow green)

Hitomi: what ? What the hell are-

He dashly cut off hitmoi's right arm and taiga's bottom waist but they seem surprise but no in pain , as hitomi grab her right arm and attach it back to regenerate and Taiga atatch his bottom waist to regenerate and now their good as new.

Hitomi: this is new.

Taiga: how in the hell can't we feel pain?

Knightpodiae: like I said, i add the drinks with my particacles of mutation as it show strength level you two in, as it bring new and improve increase your animal side like mine, mean you can't die. You regenerate, strength, durable, pain surpassion, speed, reflex, all sixes senses, agility and acrobatic even perhaps marital arts mixed combat fighting even assist animal ansectors you two along beast pack have and that why you can do it in your ways. (as they grin)

hitomi: koany, we're going to have a good~, long~, talk~.

Knightpodiae: like what?

Hitomi: well like having a privet, show~.

Knightpodiae: alright

Kido: kill. I will kill anyone who bullies mama, I will kill anyone who tries to break mama, kill, kill, kill, KILL!

His scales stick out like blades and his eyes turn dark orange as he roar then Knightpodiae charged and give kido a hugged which shock him not moving.

Knightpodiae: kido, i know how munch deep you care for your mother , I too lost a mother, who she is the one along my step dad. You dont have to be alome and suffer as she always there in life to remember in your heart, don't do this cause she don't want her favorite son to become a monster, dont make the same mistake how my life was. My life was save and hope by a person who is a brother and I wanma do the same, I offer you to be one with the family and maybe one day we can visit your mom.

As kido calm down in tears as his scales turning back to normal as Knightpodiae's hands glow to healed him up as his right eye is fixed and his skin as he look at Knightpodiae.

Kido: (smile) thank...you...predaking...(he close his eyes)

He fall down unconscious as the aura left kido and take pyshcial formed of kido's formed but very psike out color dark, red eyes and sharper teeth and claws and mosnteorus.

Knightpodiae: now, I'll handle that monstrosity.

Hitomi: let me join.

Taiga: same here

Knightpodiae turn back to koan and enter his mutant formed, they now charge at shadow kido, then they punching and slashing at him. Which he grunt blocking it , then shooting spike blades as tiaga, he quickly freezing it . Then koan punch and hitomi roundhouse kick shaodw kido's face and chest , this anger him as punch them back to the ground but got up quick, then Hitomi quickly impale his stomach and Taiga up top of shadow kido's back rip the scales off with his flame claws as shadow kido roar in pain as they back away.

Hitomi:(grin) time to go ultimate!

Hitomi then turn her fur turn black and her tail is now having a blade.

Hitomi: **ULTIMATE RATEL!**

Taiga: she can so that?!

Koan: the beast pack can do it, and you too.

Tiaga nodded as he transformed into of ultimate elekomata, his hair wild of red, longer claws and now have the fur and fur face of it.

Taiga: alright, NOW WE'RE TALKING!

Koan even with dragon wings, snake as a tail, goat legs.

Koan: DEMON CHIMERA! Let's finsihed him!

Hitomi: yes! I owe him for cut my right arm!

Taiga: espacailly impale my stomach!

Koan: Together on three!

Hitomi: one!

Taiga: two!

Koan: Three!

Tiaga make a dap noise with blue fire mixed red lightning along white ice, Hitomi dash with her claws glows and koan flew with his fist back to show an energy of a lion.

Koan: **FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**

Hitomi: **ULTIMATE HELL SLASH!**

Taiga: **TRIO TIGER IMPACT!**

As their attacos slashes and punch deadly throw shadow shido as he scream in pain then he exploded into pieces as blood went down and then koan did a victory lion roar.

Mai: IT'S OVER ! DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE PREDAKING, RATEL AND TIGER HAS DEFEATED THE SHADOW PANGOLIN! THE WINNER OF THIS KILLING BITES DESTROYOL IS PREDAKING AND HIS BEAST PACK! IS THERE ANYONE IN THE WORD WHO COULD HAVE PREDICTED THEIR VICTORY? IN THIS TOSPY TURVY TOURNAMENT THE ONE AND THE TEAM EMERGED VICTORIOUS WAS THE DOWN AND OUT ISHIDA ZAIBATSU!

Everyone cheared as yoko fainted and dizzy.

Rias then shake her up to wake her up.

Rias: well you do know you won as well.

Yoko: but I lose.

Rias: true but part of your team woth koan means you also part winner unlike Sumitomo Zaibatsu, so than mean you and ishida won and koan can help grant your wish of your grandfather.

Yoko: r-really?

Akeno: of course, use devils can make deals but koan as and angel he is.

Yoko turn at the screen of koan which she smile.

Yoko: _he's not bad after all, for a silly nice boy._

 **With koan and everyone.**

Koan: (smile) good job everybody, y'all did wonderful and badass!

Hitomi: yeah yeah, no more talk, mate NOW!

She then tackled him to the ground and start making out.

Koan: easy there hito, we will after a small problem.

Hitomi: (pout cute) okay but I'm horny.

Koan: (chuckle) I know

Yabe: what is it?

Koan: let say Sumitomo Miyabi who in charge the reptiles gang.

Akemi: indeed, he plan to ambush who ever the winner by invsible chameleons and let say of shidoh try to asist of hired Hitomi to killed notomo, my duplicate told me and some problems which be solved, as wade and they other gonna bring here just about now.

Then deadpool along snarl ,Ryuko and tsume with an anthropomorphic chameleons came out with deadpool ,snarl, tsume and ryuko riding on them.

Deadpool: ye ha!

Koan:(smirk) we got one reptile to deal with without a sweat.

Then mai came in and delt with some of the chameleons.

Koan: hey mai, you wanna deal with the chameleons too?

Mai: yes I am.

Koan walk to the first chamelon and stomp on his head.

Koan: koan know from the begging you'll try to ambush us, but you know me have eyes and ears everywhere...but all this fight does makes me hungry. (this make all the chamelons flinch in fear)

mai: now now, not right here, I'm going to interview you guys now.

Koan: interview? (title his head) of what?

Mai: on how you win the destroyal.

Then she point the camara to her as it turn on.

Koan: are paparazzi gonna come? koan no like paparazzi.

Mai: no only I am here.

koan: okay, koan win not by himself as koan win by family and friends, we're more then just beast nor not just human cause we got humanity. human do have evolution of animal ansectors , human and animal are the same but different how we are in civilize or social by society. Me and beast pack don't do this for titles, fames,glory nor any fancy stuff because we want too and better, a hero who help and taught me as a family and raised me as he's my brother so me wanna do the right thing even I'am insane and not go well of order, but beast together are strong, is working together as a team and poeple who evil and a scumbag like dung is weaker to never understand because koan is koan.

as mai is tears of how beautiful of his speech, she then pets his head making him purr a little showing his lion ears and lion tail along a cat smile.

Mai: that's a beautiful speech here.

koan: thank you, also Yugo there as he no longer a therianthropes cause I torn it off because of his cruel heart and arrogant ego along make a deal to a monster who ruin my life which is dung, so Now I'm the new Brutal leo but still predaking and I don't want everybody turn stuff to us people as chess piece to some entertaining, we decided and killing bite will be a fighting tournament and like sports to us and if any people have a problem they'll answer to me or my family.

Mai: (smile) very well.

koan: did koan do good of interview?

Mai: it went out life.

Koan walk to Yugo who woke up from his pain and see koan in his lion feature.

koan: yellow Yugo, you seem to enjoyed your nap.

Yugo: (glared) bastard!(figure he cant transformed make his eyes wide in horror) w-w-why cant I transformed?!

Koan: after the sins and crime you done with your pride of it with no regret or mercy, I ripped and destroyed your animal side that I devoured (extend his lion claws), so now your just a normal human being.

Yugo: no….

koan: consider this your worst punishment then death Yugo tani,(turn around) I'm for now on the new brutal leo as the predaking king your not worth it nor worthy to be a lion, cause their pride is far different then yours. (Walk off)

koan duplicate himself as koan 2 teleported.

koan: now hitomi, let's go somewhere private of our mating season (crazy grin)

she then snatch koan and run off somewhere then push him to the tree with a sexy smile while licking her lips and her tail waggy.

Hitomi: finally, I can go all wild with you~?

Koan: sure is my sexy preaqueen (he fondle her breast and smack and grope her ass while blow her ear and lick it) I'm going to wreck you until your completely mine.

Hitomi:(moan and seductive smile) oh yes~ wreck the fuck out of me harder and give me your baby!

Koan: (laugh crazy) very well.

 **Meanwhile**

Yoko walk down and then see koan in his lion feature.

Koan: (smile) yellow yoko, what doing?

Yoko: I'm doing well, (notice koan's lion feature) I see you have yago's lion form.

koan: well I banded him and he no longer a his half animal formed, I guess I replace him, also since my bro won and you won congratulation yoko.

Yoko: thank you.

koan: also me wanna see how bro doing and then gonna help ring your grandpa back the way it is, cause me gonna surprise you, follow me cause there a smarty friend talking to him.

yoko: okay.

as they went to the room and see ishida and they others along another guy who almost like koan but the hair is back, a white suit, straight white hair but spiky a little bit and a bird mask but it shows his mouth but at the side of his head and show his yellow eyes and wearing glasses.

koan: yellow ishida, yellow smarty, yellow youzan! what doing?

Smarty: we're doing fine.

Koan: did you talk to yoko's grandfather?

Smarty: indeed, some good talk as he understand his action and mistake.

Koan: so he back how yoko want?

Smarty: yep.

Koan: well yoko, just like koan promise (eye smile and grin)

yoko then run up to her grandfather and hugs him just so he hugged her back.

koan: also ishida, hope you enjoy the show.

Ishida: indeed.

Guy 2: you must be predaking right?

Koan: yeah.

Guy 2: so it's true that your brothers with ben tennyson? And has all the abilities of the animal kingdom?

koan: yes and koan is full of surprises and stupendious.

Guy 2: well I would like for you to to lead a new age of therianthropes with our plan. isn't that right, Mr. shidoh?

Shidoh: yes.

Koan: what plan?

ishida: to change the financial world, the globe, and humanity. The beginning of a new evolution.

Koan:(shake his head) whoa, whoa, hold up the cartwheel there, if you do that, the plumers and my bro will send you all to jail, we already have something that we're already doing. So I advice do not fuck with humanity along animals , cause baldy smoker's reptiles try to sent and kill hitomi or me and set his chamelions as a cowardly ambush, I don't want you guys try to turn the world into some lab rat project.

ishida: then what do you suggest on doing?

Koan: well it quite obvious and simple, just build an island on tokyo bay.

guy 2: huh?

Koan: well think about it, if you try to force the world into instint change your country will be bombed again and me koan will show you how me did to my enemies and you wont like it, also I hope me is crazy as ever hear someone wanted notomo killed at the same place I met him with hitomi's help.

Guy: hmm, that's a good idea, but we need to keep all of this a sec-

koan: he won't tell, so who idea to tell hitomi to kill notomo?

No one answered as koan frown then he sniff around.

Koan: (eyes glow) found you.

His arm jets to the 4th guy and grab him then lift him up.

koan: explain yourself right now or I'll impale your eyes through your brains with my two fingers.

Guy 4: he-he seal his faith when he meet hitomi, he knows to much.

koan: and he my brother and I bet you was gonna do it at me, koan don't like anyone use people, family, friends or my girls as something awful so call it off or YOUR fate is sealed.

Guy 4: okay! Okay! I'll call it off! Just don't kill me!

Koan: good,(let go of him) does any one else like to share of hiding something under my nose that I don't like?

They all shake there heads.

Koan: that right, that what I like to hear but if fuck with something I'll fuck you all deep.

then akemi came wearing a white blouse along a lack business lady outfit and wearing glasses dragging the tide up yugo.

koan: yellow akemi, wow you look smart and pretty.

Akemi: thank you honey. (kiss his check)

the akemi dropped Yugo to the ground.

koan: as you all see Yugo in his human, wondering why he not in his lion formed break out the rope then kill the crap out of me ? well I slash and devour his lion side so he just an ordinary human.

Guy 3: h-how in the world can you do that?!

Akemi: (hugs him) he's my husband.

Koan: yeah and now I'm the new brutal leo, also yoko , means were cool I'll be your lion better then yugo.

Yoko: hmm, very well.

koan: but in my way and Sumitomo.

Sumitomo flinch as koan walk around him while grab the cigar then twirl look

koan: it funny by this joke, I heard of your little scheme tricks of sending your reptiles pals of saying hello by killing me, hitomi and my bunbun , then send your chameleon troops of try to make another move thinking we be tired , making a deal with dung and get us back huh ? (chuckle) guess we all laugh it up and pretend like that never happen.

He then crushed the cigar and walked away making sumitomo scared

koan: I'll let you slipped out for now but do it again...(chuckle) the cigar is for an example why.

he walk to Yugo and pin him to the wall hardly as he scream in pain by grabbing his neck tight with his hand as he felt a choke.

Koan: and last but not least, the formerly brutal fuckin leo.

Yugo: wa-what are you going to do with me?

koan: even I know what you use to thinking, killing yoko's gramp and try to go down with her like that? Of having a little "fun" her? (lean narrow his beastly like eyes)

then he drags him out of the room then slammed him hard as koan brought a machete

koan: Your stupid asshole delusion's of grandure believes being a lion hybrid made you royalty giving us lion a shit ass name, cause of your customarily kill the pride leader in order to take over the group as male lion, as the female lion who offer don't resistance even husbands or children are killed but true but as my kingdom is way different as chaos so rules or orders Is not my thing aaannd...

he lower the machete to Yugo's bottom private part make Yugo felt very pale and crying in fear.

koan: stronger genes you desire, like anyone wanted to mate with a fuckhole like you, so your gonna see this lion will show you as alpha to alpha whoever fall, and you fall while I stand cause I met lions who are worthy and your not. So for den the snake guy who want to kill me he lose his manhood of his crimes he did is wrong, (grin wider as he cackle insanity) maybe one more guy wont hurt ...for me, (nightmarish grin and demonic voice) but it will hurt...for you…

then he screamed loudly as blood sound of a slices and a knock out.

Then koan come back as blood on his hands that he whipping with a napkin.

Koan: okay now that settle, you guys know what your buying and I already told you the price, and ishida good for you of seeing and protecting hitomi since you met, your alright in my book, for now.

Ishida: I try my best.

koan: I hope so, nice doing business with you gentlemen, come on smarty and akemi let's go

smarty: alright then

akemi: okay koany

yoko: hey koan, there something I wanna to tell you.

koan: yes yoko? (turn yoko)

she hugs him then kiss him on the lips and break the kiss.

Yoko:(smile) thank you so munch koan, everything.

Koan: (chuckle) is nothing,(turn to the guys) make sure sumitomo don't screw anything or else I'm coming for him and remember my last word (give a stern and scary look at them) " mess with the king and your all straight to the madness in me that don't wanted to get fucked with" (then turn of a happy, eye smile and cheerful) Chao!

koan, akemi and smarty left.

 **Timeskip!**

 **at notomo's house**

 **in koan's room**

koan: man what'd a day, it was epic and freakin sweet ! even make new friends and bang hitomi she have a goofy unconscious so I lay her at the couch

?: it sure is.

He turn to see Lilith, rias and akeno.

koan:(title his head) who are you three?

Lilith walk up and hugged her son.

Lilith: it's me, mommy.

koan silently then glared at her.

koan: well that answer my question for so long and explain before my fuse gonna explode.

Lilith: all I ever wanted is to watch you grow into a great man, but, (tear a little) I got knocked out by the war eons ago when your still a baby, I never even say my last goodbye, I wanted to be a family, I never wanted this to happen sweetie...When I hear and saw your pain it was my fault even your little sister and ryuko so I brought them even wade...

koan then hug back to Lilith which felt surprise.

koan: I'm sorry mommy, I didn't expect how munch it pains you, but I finally see you and missed you, is not to late being a family again.

She smiled and hugged him tighter enjoying her late long embrace.

koan: also what are you mommy?

Lilith: queen and goddess of all demons, oh and don't worry about dung, I took care of him, also your father is a half human and half arch angel with good magic make you the prince of all hell and heaven there is.

koan's head exploded and regenerated.

koan: sweet! and also since you miss me as a baby but a kid could work.

Koan then shapeshift into a chibi formed.

Koan: mama! (eye smile while smiling and raised his arm for a hug)

Lilith tighten her hug as tears shed from her eyes.

Lilith: finally, I can hug you again.

koan: mama, who are those two girls with you? (point at rias and akeno)

Lilith: oh, these two are rias gremory and akeno Himejima.

Koan: yellow! Me is koan! (waving his right arm at them)

Rias: well hello there.

Akeno: aren't you so cute.

Lilith petting and smooth koan's hair.

Lilith: the last I remember you use to have orange hair, blue eyes and peach skin, but now your look has change, I heard on what dung and his lackys did to you, so I beat him up, and killed him but it's the original.

koan: thanks mommy, but what'd you think of my look.

Lilith: is cute, remind me of mine.

she change to her demon formed.

koan: pretty.

Lilith: thanks sweetie.

then koan transformed into his mutant form but is now a demon formed as he know what he is now.

Lilith: oh, your so adorable. (cuddle him some more)

koan: so what'd rias and akeno doing here for mommy?

Lilith: well they want to meet you, plus, I kind of owe there parents.

Koan: owe them? For what?

Lilith: well I was a great fighter back at the ol days even still got it but there parents had by back every time.

koan: I see.

Lilith: and also they want me to um….

koan: what? What is it (holding his root beer)

Lilith: they want there daughters to marry you.

Then koan dropped his rootbeer at the floor as there was a 5 minute of silent then turn rias and akeno then back to his mom.

Koan: okay and you agree to that since I just met them now.

Lilith: I know, I was agents those idiots but I owe them, but! I did put some conditions.

Koan: such as what conditions?

Lilith: 1) they get to know you, 2) they get to know you and 3)if they rush, I'll punch then in the nuts.

Koan: you said get to know me two times.

Lilith: because those two are very stubborn.

Koan: but aren't you the goddess of all demons even hellish realm? I mean me know you owe them you do know is your decision something different then that.

Lilith: the devil is a lucifer and the fallan angle is real stubborn person.

Koan: huh? Lucifer but that...

Lilth: is of a title, his name is sirzech along the grmeory clan, and akeno's dad is completed.

Koan: alright but those guy try anything at me, POW! Right in the holy grill! like that.

Lilith: they won't, I already give a little warning.

Koan: okay but let hitomi and my girls know this and be part of it since they are my girls as well.

Lilith: already did, and they heard everything right now.

Then koans girls burst from the door and animal piled at the floor.

koan: yellow girls! What doing?

Ui: I can't believe that your a prince!

Hitomi: I have sex with a prince? NAILED IT!

Araka: whoa.

Akemi: double whoa.

Akeme: wow.

Eruza: YES!

Rikujou: wow.

Koan: surprise too, also I notice when the girls and hitomi show angelic and devil wings means their demigoddess too?

Lilith: that's correct since you mate with them.

Hitomi: yes! Call dibs on first wife!

Ryuko: hell no! I'm his childhood frined and I plan this!

Tsume: ha! I'm her sister so I'm first before you two was!

Hitomi: I hae sex with him first, and three times beat that!

koan: oh and girls meet rias and akeno who are devils to, their parents agree to my mom of some owing, want their daughter to marry me when I grow up and get to know them.

Tsume: WHAT?!

Hitomi: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!(Turn Lilith) WHY?!

Lilith: hey, I owe them, give me a break.

Hitomi: BUT LIKE THIS!?

Koan: hey know I need to get to know them, you girls are lucky now since I know you more and you know more consider first I guess.

Hitomi: HA! (turn to rias and akeno) BEAT THAT!

rias frown and akeno pouted.

koan: don't worry you two, I like to get to know you now.

rias: okay, if you don't mind coming to another school with me.

koan: another school?

Rias: I'm transferring to your school.

koan: okay and can my team come?

akeno: sure, you have a great peerage.

koan: peerage? what's that rias?

Rias: it's a what is a group of devil of the evil pieces, you know and play chess? 

koan: yes, I may be crazy but I enjoy some chess from time to time in my way.

Lilith: yeah but is like this , The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub using the crystals available in the Agreas Island to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game.

Rias: Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class Devil. When a Devil receives the right to obtain the Evil Pieces they are required to go to the Satan's territory and touch a monument which functions as a replacement King Piece to register themselves as King

The Evil Pieces can reincarnate those who died recently[3]or anyone still living who chooses to be reincarnated

The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be reincarnated plays a large role in determining how many pieces will be used for reincarnation. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together. Evil Pieces can also be exchanged between top-class Devils with peerage.

Koan: wow, so what that what a peerage is, what piece you have rias?

Rias: well so far, I have 3.

Koan: who?

Rias: akeno is the queen, yumi is the knight and koneko is the rook and I'm the king.

Koan: that's all? Me can help if want.

Rias: well wanna join my peerage koan?

Koan: me join? How come?

Rias: well, your strong, (smile) smart, and you got skills unimaginable.

Koan: is koan still be koan along with root beer?

Rias: I treat my pieces like family.

Koan: as long is family koan in! So what piece am i?

rias: actually I don't know what piece you are yet.

Koan: well let's find out now!

She nodded and pull out four pawns from out of nowhere, then a red magic circle around koan.

Koan: cool.

Rias: in the name of rias gremory I call to koan seinaruyami, hear my command, return my soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise one more as my demon servant, rejoice for you have given a new life wake as my sword and protector.

Koan glows around him then a flash nothing as he open demonic wings with red streaks and angelic wings with a halo.

Koan: sweet, since I'm a pawn what should koan do?

Rias: well like a pawn I can promote you to rook, knight, bishop, or queen.

Koan: promote?

Rias: yes, like in chess when you make your pawn in the enemy's side you can promote yourself.

Koan: but why 4 piece of pawn in me ? Dont koan suppose to get one?

Lilith: well as a mutation piece , person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Piece.

Koan: which means I'm special.

Akeno: pretty munch and you have your own peerage.

Koan: awesome! Okay rias, me koan will show worlds of other even killing bites of not just predaking.

Rias: then what?

Hitomi: yeah koan, what you prefer?

Koan:(grin crazy) known as...The savage Nephalem, The hero of chaos! (laugh crazy)

Hitomi: (hugs him) that's a perfect name.

Rias: (hugs him) it sure is, (petting and feel his hair) such red hair almost like mine, and so soft.

Hitomi: back off she-devil! I saw him first and he's my husband!

Rias: how come, he's not married yet! Skunk girl

Hitomi: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Hitomi show a ra while rias have red aura glaring each other then deadpool came in.

Deadpool: hey guys what the hub bub ? I came out of the bathroom from the mexican food i ate and boy that re-(spotted rias and akeno) ally hot babes !

He zoom in and in a teacher outfit.

Deadpool: if you two are lost , maybe your sensei can guild you here.

Lilith whack him on the head to the ground.

Lilith: wade we talk about it so don't try to be slick!

Deadpool: yes mam!

Rias: so koan, you ready for every supernatural of devils and more?

Koan: hell yeah, (grin wider) doesn't matter which species of devil, angel or anything, what matter is the sharp fangs to any heroes, I can't wait for tommorow cause it definitely time to go wild ! ( smile while his nemetrix glow red) 


	6. kill 6

As then koan is alseep like a cat while rias who naked sleeping close to him while with hitomi and ryuko too.

Ryuko: so warm… (hugs him closer) all mine….

Hitomi: cuddly~.

Then they see rias naked hugging him with her devil wings.

Ryuko and hitomi: hey!

Rias: (waking up) uh, wha? Is it morning?

Hitomi: he's mine!

Ryuko: why you sleeping close to my koany!?

Rias: I was tired and he is so warm.

Koan begin to yawn waking up.

Koan: yellow, morning.

Hitomi: (rub her face to his) morning koany.

Koan: morning my sweet badger, morning ryuko. (petting her head)

ryuko: (hugs him) morning koany.

Koan: morning Rias, why your naked?

Rias: oh, I usually sleep naked, clothes bother me.

Koan: oh

She smile as her breasts push close to his chest as he blush a bit.

Rias: I don't mind you seeing them.

Hitomi and ryuko then strip out naked as well.

Koan: son of goomba. (his hair almost begin to twitch)

hitomi: (snatch koan) he is mine!

Ryuko:( snatch kaon) no mine !

Rias:( snatch koan to hug his face to her big b***) no mine ! And I'm his master !

Koan: girls relax me is yours.

Akeno:( came in) oh koan, me and your mom make some breakfasts.

Koan: PANCAKES!

He zoom in to the kitchens.

 **Timeskip**

As he eating breakfast with everyone.

Koan: yummy food! So rias what koan's job as pawn of 4?

Rias: well like a real pawn you can premot yourself into a rook, knight, bishop and queen.

Koan: cool! So koan still do koan and hero things?

Rias: of course.

Koan: so any other stuff you and peerage do?

Rias: well we do some errands and stray devils.

Koan: what is that? And what errands?

Rias: stray devils who turn rogue have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. And the errands we do, it's some chores, requests and play some games

Koan: oooh (nodded)

Hitomi: so since were koan's peerage.

Rias: yep, koan the king, hitomi your the queen, ryuko and tsume the knights, the twins are rooks, and the pawns are eruza, yabe, ui, eruza, okijama, araka, rikujou, and taiga

Koan: and dont forget kiddo, he part of it too, (then see akeno's ribbon and petted her head) ribbon nice on ribbon girl.

Lilith: alright sweetie I got your new uniformed ready and so your friends.

Hitomi: as long this new school isn't boring me to torment.

Rias: oh don't worry, the school your going to will be intresting.

Koan: hey wade!

Deadpool: yeah k?

Koan: remove your mask! Your gonna love what i do

Deadpool: did you doodle it again?

Koan: nope!

Deadpool remove his mask, he pull out a mirror to see his reflection is normal of brown hair and look handsome, have nice fair skin as he gasp in shocked.

Koan: it was me and the author's idea.

Deadpool: WOOHOO!

Hitomi: what's wrong with his face?

Koan: well this is what he looks like everyone. (he pull out a picture of deadpool's old face)

Hitomi: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Ryuko: UGH! MY EYES!

Tsume: AAAAHHHHH!

Rias: oh (turn green) I think I'm going to puke.

Akeno: what the?

Eruza: eeww!

Ui: EW! Ew ew ew ew ew!

Araka: my god!

Akemi: what is that!

Akeme: thing of of a face!

Okijama: whoa.

Taiga: hmm.

Rikujou: my god!

Yabe: whoa.

Koan: yeah.

Snarl: so how you make wade in your side?

Rias: so Wade Wilson name Deadpool, what he can do?

Koan: well he have a healing factor, good of weapons, fighting, unrpedictible not to mention dancing, tracking, stun devil, and a super mutant, he's both hero and villain even do good and do anything with money, he try to kill me and I try to kill him but we become good BBF.

Deadpool: sure is! And who said killing each other isn't worth it?

Koan: so I give him non stop out of money box but if he be bad no money and he already know I can kill him and put him in a cube room fill with cows!

Rias: intresting.

Deadpool: true and rias, do you know your bust size is the same as akeno and along a sexy anime catwoman bu-

hitomi and ryuko punch his face.

hitomi and ryuko: PERVERT!

Deadpool: boy tomboys with tsundere with touchy feelings,(turn rias) anyway red if you want a guy to errands of murdering, birthday, dancing, eating along Mexican food, (put his mask on)I'm the merc with the mouth.

Rias: right, I'll think about it.

Koan: buut as long he behave and DP how's your second movie going?

Deadpool: well you know, working on it.

Koan: yeah but did you heard what happen to the infinity war?!

Deadpool: uh, YEAH!

koan: and those teen titans go, when slade here they mistake him as Deadpool.

Deadpool:(gasp) holy shit! they heard of me?!

koan: yeah your famous as always.

Deadpool: YES! Take that deathstrok!

Koan: Also dp, get ready cause this new adventure gonna make dante jelly!

?: what kind of jelly is that little cus?

Koan: cus?

Koan turn around to see a man with white hair, wearing a red cloak, black pants and fingerless gloves.

Koan: oh yellow dnate what doing?

Rias: wait I know him!

Koan and Deadpool: you do?

Rias: are you kidding?! He is the son of the legendary sparta!

koan: so?

Lilith: and your cousin.

Koan: WHAT?!

Rias: WHAT?!

Deadpool: THE FUCK?!

Dante: yep, shocker right?

Koan: so this Sparta is like your brother?

Lilith: little brother, I'm the first and elder of the siblings of all demons and sub types even cousins.

Dante: HUH?!

Lilith: you heard me, which means I'm your auntie.

Dante: mind, browned, and if your my auntie, and that means I'm almost try make a move on...

Koan and Deadpool: uh-huh.

Dante: oh god (he then puke at the trash can)

Koan: so what'd he doing here mom?

Lilith: well, I invited him, and he is coming with you

koan: okay as long he don't steal my cherry chunga.

Dante: I don't eat that, I eat pizza.

Koan: but did you try it?

Dante: no, (Wham at his face as he taste it and gasp) AMZAING!

Koan: me know right!?

Deadpool: Oh yeah!

Koan: okay everyone next stop a new school!

 **Timeskip**

At night koan and hitomi are standing on the junkyard waiting for a certain person coming.

Koan: (sigh) it bring back memories how we first met.

Hitomi: yeah. You sure that I can be a mother?

Koan: what's wrong you be a mother?

Hitomi: it's nothing, I mean, this is the first thing that I'm going to do, since I'm gonna be pregnant right?

Koan: I'm about that, my cum is different and special, no mater how munch I make love wont make any girls pregnant.

Hitomi: but…

koan: don't worry we'll have a child, is not like one or two pop out.

?: actually it is.

they turn around and see non other then koan. jr and lunialle.

Koan: ! Lunialle!

Hitomi: (hugs them) YES!

Koan: ha! I know they'll come, well hitomi meet our kids, koan. jr and lunialle, the twins.

Koan. jr and lunialle: Yellow mommy!

Hitomi: hello kiddies!

: we watch your fight with dad!

Lunialle: you and dad was amazing!

: we watch your fight with dad!

Lunialle: you and dad was amazing!

Hitomi: thank you!

: why you two doing here anyway?

Koan: we're waiting for a certain person, and see to say goodbye.

hitomi: or if he wanna to come, since we're going to another school which not very far from this, and I heard new people around of killing bites.

Koan:(turn the screen) yep, a certain dog with a tasmein devil girl.

{oi, no spoilers you two}

Koan: ah come on! At least is not on raw around yet author ! nor is on anime ! and besides, is a hint

{fine, fine, I'll let it slide for once}

then nomoto runs up to them.

Koan: oh yellow bro! What doing?

Nomoto: I'm doing well.

Koan: glad, we're going to another school transferred.

Nomoto: really? Where?

Hitomi: kuoh academy.

Nomoto: the all girls school?

Koan: yeah i guess but dont they have some males around?

Notomo: (smile) well it's good meeting you koan

Koan: yeah, if you want to come and join the party we don't mind have room for more.

Nomoto: no thanks, I have enough craziness for one life time, no offense.

Koan: none taken, and here (give him a box) in case trouble or some jerk get to you, you'll know what to do.

Nomoto: thanks, see you soon someday.

Koan: yeah

Hitomi: i admit your not half bad for a wuss.

Notomo notice and lunialle.

Nomoto: who are they?

Koan: me and my girl's kids, the twins and lunialle.

Nomoto: hmm, so, you and hitomi planing to be together?

Koan: we already, Koan is koan no matter what.

Hitomi: (hug him) which is that I love about him.

Nomoto: well make sure that you two don't cause anymore trouble.

Koan: (smile) well no promise, cuz you'll never know. When trouble comes to you.

He shake his hqnd then koan, hitomi and the twins walk off.

Koan: seeyah bro.

Notomo: good luck out there!

 **The next day**

the beast king and his girlfriends and friends are now at kuoh academy.

koan wear a black blazer but his straghtjacket shirt still there along fur frame, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and his shoes, wade without his mask but suit inside wear the same like koan but with a white shirt, same with dante, yaba and okijama wear a business suit.

hitomi and the girls wear of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, brown dress shoes.

Hitomi: hmm, this is kuoh acadamy.

koan: yep, and you girls look very nice and cute with your new uniforms.

Hitomi: oh thank you koany.

ui: is not really half bad.

Deadpool: now this is my kind of school, ready to wreck it dante?

Dante: you got that right.

koan: well you guys go crazy, koan do what koan do, but as long they have good food, and taiga if their any idiots or pervs or creeps, you know what to do.

taiga: will do.

koan: alright everybody, away we go!

 **timeskip**

Koan and the gang is walking thought the hallways and enter the class.

Koan: yellow everybody what doing? Me is koan serinuyami! And these girls are my girlfriends and the guy my bros and me like root beer hahahahahha! (waving his right arm)

the guys all are really mad at koan and the girls a jealous of the girls being all over koan.

Guy 12: how in the hell dose he have a heram?!

Guy 9: how lucky is he?!

Guy 15: damn!

Guy 2: why can I be in his shoes!?

Girl 4: oh those girls are all over him.

Girl 11: lucky.

Girl 55: I want to hug him!

 **Timeskip**

koan is walking thought the courtyard then spotted a guy average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes with red shirt along two guy ,the first with glasses and other is bald, koan sniff the middle.

koan: smarty, joker, middle guy there smell something inside of him.

Smarty: indeed.

Joker: is it tacos?

Smarty: no there a being inside of him which I recall he don't know.

Joker: ooh! Does he play video games?

Koan: and eat root beer cakes?

Smarty:(sigh) what is a being that is strong and the scents is a dragon, if you felt it, that means rias and they others does.

Koan: as long middle boy be strong but me smell pervy on him.

Smarty: well some man does have a dream.

Koan: yeah.

Then he heard girls glee and squeal happy.

Koan:(turn to the girls) huh?

He see's the girls.

Koan: oh yellow! You must be form kendo practice!

?: yes we are.

Koan: something pretty girls need for koan?

?: oh, um we were wondering if you can join our club?

Koan: join club? Hmmm, me koan still thinking since me is new around then another girls came in.

Girl 1: hey koan right?

Koan: yeah?

Girl 31: wanna hang out and do karaoke?

Koan: karma toki? (title his head cutely)

girl 31: (giggle) no karaoke, it's a singing place.

Koan: oh me remember, me think of that as long snack can be song too.

?: hey your koan right?

He turn to see a beautiful girl with long blond hair beneath her waist, bluish gray eyes, mole underneath his left eye.

Koan: yes me is koan, who pretty girl name?

?: my name is yumi yuuto.

Koan: _by the tell of her scent she a devil too, must be rias' knight , smarty , give me info about yumi and the middle boy._

Smarty check and see the info.

Smarty: hmm let see, she is...oh my, same as you and your brothers in common.

Koan: i see, and same how i read about akeno.

Smarty: the middle boy name is issei hyoudou, a big perv and stuff but a nice guy and dont know the supernatural.

Joker: he be super jealous of your harem.

Koan: true, so what is yumi's abilities and powers?

Smarty: well like a knight piece she can dash in blinding speed and knows how to wield a sword, but she have an ability called sacred gear.

Joker: what's that?

Smarty: The original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors.

Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user.

It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. As to why Angels and Devils are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery. One theory is that God never foresaw the new systems of reincarnating Devils and Angels which arose after His death.

Koan: interesting.

Smarty: but there's 2 types but some who have speical abilities and issei have some type of dragon with good ability depends how he use it, so a longinus type since each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods.

Koan: and yumi?

Smarty: sword birth, primary weapon and Sacred Gear, it has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, The blades of these swords can also appear on any surface.

Koan: she have 5 types that 1 erase holy, 2 freeze flames, 3 destructive power, 4 that can against fire, and 5 a gravity of force a bit to almost suck anything. Seem yumi have some nice weapons.

Joker: okay shall we unfreeze time?

Koan nodded as unfreeze time

Koan: so what'd you need yumy? (She blush little from the nickname)

yumi: well, I'm the captain of the kendo club, and I would like it if you want to join the club?

Koan: hmmm , rias did say about she had a club of her own and your part of it as well, what is it again?

Yumi: the occult research club.

Koan: oh yeah, crazy idea, koan join both club as kendo and the occult research club, consider part time both club hahahahahaha!

The keno members and yumi all glee for joy.

Koan: _it be interesting as long issei, mastda and motohama don't peep or they're dead._

As issei and his pervert friends look at Koan who with the kendo club members and yumi take them to their club.

Issei: grr, that lucky bastard! I dont get it! Just because he funny, hot, really smart and a new guy with a lot of girlfriends and now hanging with yumi who is the prettiest girl in school rubbing on koan!

motohama:(anime tears) suck so munch less than we do, life really blow sometimes.

Mastda: oh shit I'm gonna be late! (get his bag)

Issei: gotta be late for what?

He show a perby smile and thumbs up to were.

Deadpool: mind if we join?

They turn to see deadpool and wade.

Issei: uh sire, hey your the mew guys as well!

Dante: yes and you three gentlemens can show us the paradise

They smiled and lead them to 'paradise'

As they peep a hole of seeing the kendo club members changing their clothes as their in their bras and panties.

Mastda: ah yeah

Deadpool: so nice , they have some good taste of color for their size.

Dante: this one seem to got it tight and nice ass.

Issei: hey come on guys, it's my turn!

Deadpool: just five more mintue! And hey! I know a picture of nice woman with nice breasts and ass you two like too see.

Dante: same with me, and trust me, you guys are in luck

Issei: woah really?!

Dante: uh-huh.

They then pull out pictures as issei is amazing make him squeal in happiness

Then the girls heard it.

Girl: what was that?

Suddenly a big webs ropped around the perv trio, deadpool and dante up and they see koan did it give them a dark look make them shiver as he is holding a large mallet.

Koan: eh, what's up doc?

Dante: CRAP!

But koan make a whistle as the girls heard it and then they came in.

Koan: me koan caught peepers!

Hitomi: (punch her palm) this is going to be fun.

Koan: ( turn to the brown hair and pink hair girl) me didnt get your names.

?: names Katase.

?: and I'm Murayama.

Koan: nice to meet you and have fun with the pervs (he left)

Katase: oh we will.

Dante: cus wait!

Deadpool: I thought we're bff!

Koan: oh come on you two,(grin and eye smile at them) i seen you face and survive death so this ain't no different, chao! (he left)

deadpool and dante: AH DAMN IT!

Issei, Mastda, and motohama: MOMMY!

Then the girls along kendo club beat them to a bloody pulp, then Araka came up to koan and snuggled with him.

Koan: yellow arakay.

Araka: hello koany.

Koan: so how the new school working out for you?

Araka: it's sweet.

As koan and araka went to the clubroom to see rias and akeno as rias looking at issei down there after his ass beaten.

Koan: yellow rias! Yellow akeno! What doing?

Rias: we're doing well (sit down with the table of chess)

Koan: i see you spotted and senses it to huh? (sit next to her)

Rias: yes, I have, who was that boy? (sat on koan's lap)

Akeno: what boy?

Rias: the kid who sitting on the middle.

Akeno: well, i think he in class 2b if i remember right his name is issei hyoudou.

Koan: he's a major perv but seem different and his sacred gear is strong but I doubt he never knew or seen very munch of the supernatural.

Rias: I see.

Koan: also me koan join your club.

Rias: well that is wonderful, (move a pawn) checkmate

Koan: cool, also me figure of dung set out a bounty wanted poster of me, now stray devils and along my enemies are around might cause havoc and looking for me dead or alive.

Rias: well they have to get past me.

Araka: and me! No one hurt my king!

Akeno: my arn't you two protective.

Then Lilith came in

Lilith: hey sweetie

Koan: yellown mommy!

Rias: y-your majesty!

Lilith: hey rias, and please drop that title stuff.

Rias: o-okay

Lilith: so how you like your new school sweetie ?

Koan: good and this issei person, I felt a being who strong and a sacred gear, but not strong if he trwin and unlocked his potential.

Lilith: oh, Ddrag

Koan: who's that?

Lilith: he is the red welsh dragon.

Koan: I see, as i felt it amd understand konton's telepathic messages of info of this multi-omniverse, this from both omniveese 1 of A and Omniverse 3 of A, now I get it and understand.

Lilith: it sure is.

Koan: I wonder, will i awake a sacred gear?

Lilith: that depends

Then rias begin to strip her clothes off.

Akeno see she lost

Rias: your trap is very easy to see.

Koan: good job red.

Rias: thank you.

Akeno: sorry, I did my best to make it harder for you.

Rias: thanks, I look forward next time.

Then rias on her sexy black bra and panties as koam cover his eyes with duck tape and turn around.

Koan: me no look!

Rias: like i said, I don't mind.

Koan: really?

Rias: yeah.

He remove the tape and see her naked as her breasts bounce.

Koan: (blush) why naked?

Rias: I'm taking a shower

Koan: ohh.

Rias: wanna join.

Koan: yep.

Then hitomi and eruza came in.

Hitomi: like hell you are!

Eruza: I am!

Araka: me!

Koan: let's do all! (strip out of his clothes)

hitomi: I call dibs!

As they got in the showers, koan open his devil and angel wings along halo, even some lion feature, hitomi scrub his back and fur including his wings.

Hitomi: how is it koan? You like it?

Koan: is nice.

He then scrub all over rias, araka and eruza's body as they moan while blush hard love the feeling of his hands.

Rias: oh so good.

Araka: oh yes, that's the spot.

Eruza: (purr) so good.

Koan: glad you three love it.

Rias: Koan I have a task for you and my rook, koneko.

Koan: sure anything.

Rias: I want you two to watch over issei.

Koan: so you decide to make him a pawn?

Rias: yes, He is quite interesting if any enemies go to him and he'll died, just like you said.

Koan: hmmm, okie dokie, your wish is my command!

Rias: excellent.

Koan: but, me let hitomi and eruza come with as back up and help.

Hitomi: so we're gonna watch over the perv?

Koan: sadly yeah but let hope.

After the shower as they got out and see the beast pack along yumi and a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Rias: ah, koneko, your here.

Koan: yellow yumi

Yumi: hey there koan, I like for you to meet, Koneko Toujou.

Koan: yellow! Me is koan seinaruyami! Rias' new 4 piece pawn!

She nodded then take a sniff at him.

Koneko: pure angle and demon.

Koan: and me have (pull out a) MILK CHOCOLATE BAR!

Koneko snatches the milk chocolate bar and start nibbling on it, then she notice another sniff at koan of more animalistic.

Koneko: your a lion?

Koan: I'm every animal including yokai, cryptic and mythical.

Koneko: cool.

Koan: not as cool as you. (he petted her head)

koneko blushed a little and purr.

Kaon: anyway everyone, say hello to my kids! The twins!

The twins came in by a red smoke.

: yellow! Me am seinaruyami!

Lunialle: i'am lunialle seinaruyami! It's very nice to meet you all

All the girls glee and squeal happyfully.

Rias: oh they are so cute!

Akeno: aw how adorable.

Yumi: well now, there cute.

Koneko: cute.

Eruza: YES! I'M A MOMMY! 

Ryuko: aw, (hugs them) there adorable.

Tsume: yay!

Akemi: we're..

Akeme: mothers?

Araka: yes!

Ui: oh wow.

Rikujo: Oh wow.

Lilith: FINALLY I'M A GRAND MOTHER!

Yabe: there sure your kids.

Deadpool: sweet! I'm an uncle!

Dante: no way, I'm the uncle.

Deadpool: oh yeah! (point his gun at his face)

Dante: yeah! (point his gun at his face)

Koan: that's enough you two, anyway koneko our leader here want us to spy and look after issei, the pervert one because of a sacred gear within him.

Dante: you mean that kid?

Deadpool: yeah he have a special dragon that a rip off a igneel but the kid seem have 0% not knowing what he in.

Timeskip

With issei

issei is walking home as He is at the bridge there mopping.

Issei: oh this is just greateven teenage the worst but unlike koan guy, at this rate jerking off panties is the closets I ever do before i get to colleges, which means I'm a virgin forever and die alone. (his hand down)

?: excuse me, your issei hyoudou from kuoh academy right?

Issei look up to see a girl with long silky black hair down to her hips, violet eyes and school uniform carry a bag with her and blushing a little.

Issei: y-yeah. _I don't recognize that uniform, what school she from? Who cares? She fine!_

?: hi, I uh…

issei: is there is something that I can help you with?

?: sort off, i just wanted to ask you a quick question, are you seeing anyone right now?

Issei: now? No.

?: that's wonderful.

Issei: it is?

?: well in that case, since your single, do you think you can go out with me?

Issei: (surprise him a little) go out with you? Um i…

?; I've been watching you, you pass here by a lot, you seem so, I don't know...gentle...and very handsome and I...

Issei: _this cannot be happening to be right now.._

?: see, the thing is...i like you to be my boyfriend.

Issei: wha...i… WHOA! _IS THIS FOR REAL!?_

 **Timeskip**

Koan is walking with hitomi, deadpool and ryuko looking at issei with the girl which surprise his two perv duos.

Koan: he seem to be happy with a fallen angel name raynare.

Ryuko: that will be his down fall soon.

Hitomi: which this itch name raynare a.k.a Amano Yūma, I see info of her mind she have a twin but I senses a great corruption...of dung in her.

Koan: hmm, seems he have other tricks and know supernatural.

Ryuko: I think he either corrupt this fallen angel or allies.

Koan: we'll find out soon enough, since what they say from yesterday

flashback

issei: go out?

Yuuna: yeah, next sunday afternoon, can you do it?

issei: sure! that's sound great! I can do it anytime you want!

Yuuna:(eye smile and smile) is a date then, night.

issei: yeah you too.

then she left then turn to him before she go.

Yuuna: I'm really happy your my boyfriend!(then gone)

issei:(blush while wave goodbye at her) ditto, bye-bye.

then he jump up happy.

Issei: date! date! this is badass! (run home to celebrate) I'm go gonna see lady's part! I'am the man!

what he didn't know is koneko who licking a rootbeer Popsicle, koan, hitomi and eruza is watching.

koan: well this is not good.

Hitomi: what an idiot.

ryuko: he don't find this specious about.

koan: how you like the rootbeer Popsicle koneko?

Koneko: so good, can I have more?

koan: sure. (pull out another rootbeer Popsicle)

koneko grabs the Popsicle and like it more.

flashback end

 **at the occult research club**

rias: I see.

Koneko: like you said, 100%

koan: and it seem I'm not the only one move on even with new allies, dung sure now how to be quick sometimes, and I smell dungle beast.

Rias: dungle beast?

Eruza: there on of dung's creations.

Koan: there articfial genetic mosnterous made of every different creatures, goliath, wraith, bemehoth, gorgons and the kraken, they even have alpha types as well and different season type of it.

Rias: I see.

koan: even I know he'll be a pain to my tailbone.

Rias: I'll keep an eye out, I'm just glad you three can keep a close eye on him.

Koneko: yep.

Akeno: what next? what'd we do with him now?

Rias: we need to make preparations immediately, thats all we can do.

Lilith: or, (move a piece) we'll let him chose instead of a force one.

koan: me suggest, we save his life before get killed rias, you and I will talk and explain to him, when he wakes up I'll do the honor but save the other details later at the club room.

rias: my your pretty good.

Lilith: well I was good at chess, my daughter in law.

That made rias blush and shy away.

Koan: well time for me go to work (splash root beer all over himself)

Hitomi: mine!

She dash away grabbing koan.

Ryuko: HEY! (Follow her)

Tsume: HE'S MY BIG BROTHER! (Follow her as well)

rias: well, that's a thing.

 **the next day**

koan, ryuko and hitomi is spying on issei who is wating for his date.

koan: there he is.

hitomi: yeah, I guess that bitch wanted to butter him up.

koan: and he don't find it specious that a random girl knows him and he doesn't know her, just met him, and ask him to be her boyfriend just yesterday.

Ryuko: a classic idiocy of a virgin.

koan: yeah it remind me of my ex-girlfriend, except not like this.

Hitomi: (lick his check) don't worry, we'll kill her for you.

Koan: thanks, ryuko, see what info and business this fallen angel doing.

She nodded and read her mind and surprise her.

Ryuko: seem she is corrupted and along her twin, other two female fallen angel except 4 males who are not, they allied to dung to get the powers and take an innocent nun and soon take her sacred gear who have healing ability.

Koan: I see, so raynare is a pawn and a victim.

Ryuko: yep.

they see Amano here with a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top and black short heels.

Yuuna: hey.

Issei: oh you made it.

Yuuna: sorry to keep you waiting.

Issei: no please, I'm just glad you came, (in thought and laugh pervy)I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!

Koan: you got to be fucking kidding me.

Hitomi: remember what we first met?

Koan: yeah.

Hitomi: its way different then this one.

koan: yeah and hey ryuko, think it'll be our date along hitomi, as first and consider it while spying on them.

Ryuko: (hugs him) yes.

Hitomi: (hug koan) i would love that!

Koan: also ryuko why your not wearing senkustu?

Rtuko: (smirk) I learn a new trick as a demigoddess, I can use the abilities of my dress forms 

Koan: cool, now let's get our date and spying on

They hugged his arms as they follow issei and Yuuma, they went to the clothing store they see good clothes even koan bought some, and he bought hitomi a claw necklace and even bought ryuko a new clothes and a bunny hairpin she put on. Issei bought yumma a bracket and they went to a restaurant of having dessert.

Hitomi: Mmm, so yummy.

Ryuko: so good

Koan: anything for my sweet badger and my precious kitty.

Koan nodded as they see issei stared at yuuma's breasts.

Ryuko: ugh, what a perv.

Koan: I know.

Hitomi: he needs to get rid of that.

Koan: me know.

 **Timeskip**

They spy issue and yummy at night at the fountain and the park.

Koan: here we go girls.

Koan turn to his half demon form.

Yumma: can i ask you a question ? You know an honor of our first date, there something i like you to do, to come for this special moment.

Issei's thought: I'm gonna have to kiss her! I'm totally gonna kiss her! This rocks! (out of thought) sure you can ask me anything at all.

She give and eye smile and glare as her voice change sexy and attrtivate of an older woman.

Yumma: would you die for me?

This shock issei but he think he was heading this.

Issei: what you say ? ( clean his ear) sorry, something must've my ears, i dont think i heard you correctly, can you say that one more time please?

She lean close to him and whisper to his ear.

Yumma: i want you to die for me.

then she change her clothes into and S&M leather revealing clothes and pop out her black wings, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her now consisting of black, strap-like objects around and under her b***, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Koan read issei's thought as he groan.

Koan: this guy feel like he regret nothing but he'll die as a virgin.

Hitomi: still a pervert, shall we intervene?

Koan: yeah but first time for your outfit from killing bites

As he snap his finger, they wear it but this time customize of cave people/buttress outfit along angelic and demonic armor and even koan's symbol, with mask feature of their animal and senkustu fit in at ruko's new attire as well.

Hitomi: oh wow~.

Ryuko: this is amazing.

Senkustu: ah not bad, it'll have to adjust.

Koan: now let deal with raynare.

Raynare:(smirk) well i have to admit, i did have some fun today, consider how naive and childish things could've been munch munch worst, (look at the bracelet on her wrist) thanks a lot to the gift to, very sweet but even so.

She summon a purpplish red long spear.

Issei: yumma wait! Please!

Raynare: is time to die!

But suddenly a double foot slammed her chest and stomach send her flying crashed at the ground then they see koan, issei and raynare is shock of his half demon formed.

Koan: fallen from the sky of a taboo, but another being who rises from the ashes and gift beyond it , but even in death. there is fate that give chances.

Raynare: who the hell are you?!

koan:(grin) just a crazy guy saving a perv's life from a corrupt fallen angel.

Raynare was about to pull out another spear but hitomi and ryuko throw her to a tree.

Raynare: what the?!

Issei: w-what's going o-

hitomi karate chop his head unconscious

hitomi: enough talk, just fall asleep.

she then teleported him to his home.

raynare:(got up summon to spear) get back demon! You ruin my mission!

koan: I'am the savage nephalem! and I would never, tamed by evil! But you are!

He dash at raynare and slam his fist at her gut which an evil dark of a black and purple shadow figure came out of her then took the form of raynare except pale skin, red eyes, sharp wings and shark fang teeth glaring at him while he hold the unconscious raynare.

Anti-raynare: I'll kill you next time! (teleported away)

koan:(turn back to normal) coward.

Ryuko: well that's been delt with, but what to do with her?

koan see raynare is waking up, by opening her eyes as koan let her stand up to her feet.

Raynare: ugh, what happened?

koan: I see your awake.

raynare then look at koan,hitomi and ryuko.

Raynare: wh-who are you?

koan: I'm koan seinaruyami, this is hitomi and ryuko.

Raynare: hi.

then raynare realize and recognize koan's last name and senses his aura and even his angel side too make her eyes wide.

Raynare: you-your the high arcangle's son!? (bow to him with one knee) forgive me for you rudeness my lordship.

Koan: is cool, no need for that, how about we explain back to the gremory house.

Raynare: as you wish.

Timeskip

As they went to the clubroom.

Koan: mission accomplish!

Rias: great job.

Then they notice raynare is behind him.

Rias: but can you explain why there is a fallen angle doing here?

koan: she was mind control by dung's corruption.

rias: mind control?

raynare: yes, you see me and the girls along the boys to watch over issei cuz the sacred gear but the order was change of killing him instead, I have no idea why so I was gonna ask Lord Asshole but then...

rias: then what?

Raynare: dung came out of nowhere with the dohnsaek, joseph, fang, and dark and they betray us as raynelle, kalawarner, mittelt and I was about to fight then suddenly everything gone black and really foggy like it a sleep or dream.

Koan: well it wasn't, seem you was control and maybe the girls too, you was pretend to date issei and soon about to kill him until I came in and save him.

Rias: I see, anything else.

raynare: well there...(eyes wide and gasp) oh no! Asia!

koan: asia huh?

raynare: she a nun who was living at us and a sacred gear of the twilight healing ! and now with my friends control along dohnsaek and his mens it not good, please rescue my sister, friend and asia , there my only family I have.

Koan: we promise, and they'll be okay no matter what.

Raynare: thank you and I wanna ask you something.

Koan: lay it on me.

Raynare: can you please let me life with you? I have nowhere else to go.

Koan: I was plan to let you and the girls stay with me.

raynare:(hug him) thank you koany! And tomorrow can hang out...(blush) for a date?

Koan: okay.

Koan's girls growl and aura of jealousy.

Koan then show his halo, his hair spike up but his bang still their ,blue streak, red eyes, a white halo and he open a bright white wings as feather fall down a little.

Koan: woah, my angel form.

Hitomi then snatch koan and run off.

Hitomi: ALL MINE!

Tsume tackle her as koan let go.

Tsume: no mine!

Hitomi: PAWS OF STRAY CAT!

Then the girls fight except rias and her peerage.

Koan: anyway , mom it somehow in this world is the same but different like unite.

Lilith: well thanks to dung's stunt , some of the others omniverse dimension world merge here.

Koan: like marvel, d.c universe, Capcom and some other shows that the author knows?

Lilith: yes, but it was entire strong illusion make you and your brother think you went other dimension but you just travel on foot.

koan: that explain why Deadpool and dante, there not from other seperate world(turn dnate and Deadpool) there world collide and now living.

Deadpool: YES!

Dante: cool!

Lilith: also the infinity stones destroy and some shard fragement merged and forever on you and your brothers, their parents and me and my husbands.

Koan:(Eyes wide) HOLY FUCK! But wait, which stone do you and I along dad have?

Lilith: well, you, hikibi and I have the stone of the reality, power and time.

Koan: and what about my brothers and their parents? well hillbrid and his wife too as well.

Lilith: yes they do, but I have to keep that a secret. (make a hush gester and a wink)

koan: okay and I feel there more then that.

 **timeskip**

koan take a walk back home then see an injured black cat at the street unconscious.

Koan: oh kitty, you hurt.

He then carefully picks the black cat up and holds it like a baby.

Koan: your coming home with me.

He take the black cat home, then in his room he brought cat food and some cat toys and milk on the bowel, he wrapped some bandages and healed the black cat.

Koan: okay girl, wake up now.

The cat stature and starts to wakes up as she meow and cuddle with him.

Koan: your welcome.

The black cat then drink some milk and eat some cat food, then koan use cat toy to play with her as she liking it.

Koan: I'm gonna name you Panther.

Black cat: actually I perfer kuroka but i like that as a nickname.

Koan: cool a talking a cat or should i saw a nekomata.

Kuroka: your good.

Then a big poof come to what koan see make him blush hard, a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size and a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

Koan: holy Schnitzel! (nosebleed a little)

Kuroka: you like~?

Koan: yabba, (nodded but shake his head) so how did you got yourself hurt kuroka?

Kuroka: well I was running away from

Rogue fallen angels since I'am wanted criminals as they have some intense spell that hurt and wounded me badly , i manage to lost them taking my cat form but not enough strength.

Koan: I see, but you dont seem a criminal and your scent is like...koneko.

Kuroka: you mean shirone.

Koan: what?

Kuroka: that her real name but it sad she change it.

Koan: what happen between you two?

Kuroka:(lay to his chest) you see back we lost our parents until an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, and I was reincarnated as the Devil's Bishop using up two Evil Pieces. As a nekomata good at senjustu and youjustu.

Koan: is similar of fighting skills, illusion and other tricks.

Kuroka: of course, anyway I found out me and my little shirone's master try to make super devil by experiment test subject by do a research on my sister so I killed him. (Sigh) however rumors and everyone said i was drunk with my own power. became one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, ranking at SS-Class as I kept hiding and running.

Koan: but you protected your little sister from a monster since she your only family left, I'm sorry to hear that and by the way I'm koan seinaruyami.

Kuroka: i know who you are.

Koan: you do? (raised his left eyebrow)

Kuroka: (smile) yes, I saw you from a far, and you are so cute.

Koan: I see, I'll promise to clear your name, you can stay at my house.

Kuroka gleed and hugged koans head to breast.

Kuroka: thank you koany! And for healing me, let me reward my sexy beast king~.

She cuddle with him more making her purr and then kiss him while he deep kiss her as she moan then he fondle her breasts, then they break the kiss.

Kuroka: can I sleep with you?

Koan: sure and also let you know dung is back.

Kuroka: i heard about that bastard as legend and always cause extreme havoc.

Koan: i killed him ounce and now he back.

Kuroka: i see, (cat smile) mind if we have some fun~?

Koan: aren't you a naughty black kitty.

Kuroka: you know the answer by now~.

Koan:(grin and strip his clothes) oh i know my sexy panther.

He then kissed her making her moan more kuroka then begin licking and sucking his cock.

Kuroka: Mmm, so good~.

Then he make to the bed, grab her tits and his cock to her mouth, start thrusting while she sucking it and grabbing her breasts and she finger her pussy a lot as she moan and he groan.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed in her mouth and made a mess, she licked the left overs off with a purr.

Kuroka:( sexy smile) yummy milk~

Koan give a good bite at her cat ear, lip, nipple, neck and collarbone as she moan and blush hard, suddenly devil and angle wings pop out of her back, sharper fangs, silver and red streaks on her tail then ears and a halo.

Koan then shove his cock inside of her as she moan, then he thrusting a lot inside of her and out as increasing a rapidly speed to male it really faster while groping and fondling more of her breasts as she going crazy like her mind is melting or breaking, then she roll her eyes up, goofy face with a smile and her tongue sticking out.

Kuroka: OH GOD YES! YES! MORE! FUCK ME MORE!

Koan: cumming again!

He cummed inside of her as she moan very loud while meowing, then she let koan lay his face to her big breasts which she petting his head and giggle.

Kuroka: my your so cute and animal of making me feel good of mating~, and now I feel strong and different.

Koan: well your demigoddess and a black panther, I know a perfect training will help and make you stronger as ever.

Kuroka: enough talk, you need your sleep.

Koan: but I didnt feel-

He fall asleep as she giggle and smile then let his head rest to him.

The next day.

Then Tsume, ryuko, ui, hitomi came in.

Tsume: big brother! Breakfast is read-

Then they spotted him along kuroka sleeping.

Tsume: WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!

Kuroka: (yawn and meow do some cat stretch) morning already?

Tsume: (stomp toward her at her face) look here you stray, there is only room for one cat, and that's me!

Ryuko: you?! I've been koany's cat more then you ever imagine!

Tsume: oh really, I've been with him since he was a baby!

Eruza:(zoom in) hell no ! I'm his precious kitty!

Tsume: I was first!

Eruza: at least I was there before you two came in!

Hitomi: as if! I was there in the first place!

They both glaring each other with lightning as koan wakes up and see what going on.

Koan: huh? oh morning girls, I see you met kuroka.

Tsume: yeah, oh and breakfast is ready~!

Koan: awesome! Me explain why she here.

Then as they begin eating breakfast, kuroka introduce herself, koan told them everything.

Tsume: so she is koneko's older sister and they lost their parents so they got found by a devil and make kuroka a bishop of 2 piece then she find out her master is a power hungry asshole do experiment research and gonna do at koneko but she killed him and everything think she drunk with power ?

Koan: yeah and I found her hurt and injured and healed her.

Tsume: I see,(sniff at kuroka) you stray cat! You mate with my big brother did you?!

Kuroka: (give a rasbarry) guilty.

: your our other mom then.

kuroka: oh my who are they?

koan: my kids, and lunialle.

and lunialle: hey mom!

She then hugs them and snuggled with them.

Kuroka: so cute! my little kittens!

koan: sure is, also welcome to the beast pack my black kitty. (petting her head)

She purred in delight.

Kuroka: so you gonna train me?

koan: yeah and we do that before school and don't worry I got your back.

 **Timeskip**

Koan, is now at the kendo club and yumi there too.

Koan: yellow girls! Koan here!

The girls all gleed to see koan here, then they begin their practice as koan got his kendo male uniform gear up as yumi go first.

Yumi: okay koan, show us what you got!

Koan: okie-dokie!

Koan charge and they start to clash there wooden swords, dodging each other swings left to right and duck , koan front flip at her, to do a 360 swing but yumi quickly block it.

Koan: nice job.

Yumi: you too.

Then continue to clash there wood swords then koan swift her feet but he quickly catch her by wrapped his arms around her waist and that make her blush.

Koan: (smile) your very good, seem I win.

Yumi: (blush a little) y-yeah, you was amazing. (getting up)

murayama: hey koan, can you face me next?

Koan: okay pretty lady! After this me koan teach friend of his sword tricks and secret tenchiues as well!

Katase: hey I want to face him next!

Murayama: to bad, I called dibs on the cutesy-I mean the guy here.

Katase: no way! I want to face him!

Koan: how about both? It can be fair.

Murayama and Katase: sure.

Then they charged in at koan as they clashing their wooded swords as koan use his wooded sword to spin to blocking muryaama's and katase' swing.

Koan: you two are not bad.

Murayama: thanks and your pretty good at swords.

Koan: koan have ways

Then disarm both of their wooded sword.

Koan: that was fun!

Katase: your really good.

Koan: if you girls like me can teach you some of my sword skills.

Yumi: you maybe a new member but you have the knowledge of a master.

Koan: let say I've been taught by other swordsman and including my cousins as well, i weild 1 ,2 and 3 sword style.

Kendo members: three sword style?!

Koan: yeah, trust me as is impossible to do with a lot to training, at some hard level.

Yumi: please teach me!

Koan: sure do

This make the girls excited.

 **Timeskip.**

Koan walking to see issei with masatda and motohama asking them they know and remember yumma.

Koan's thought: _seem when raynare is corrupt she perhaps erase the memories and alter it so every human dont know remember her except issei._

He then walk then see rias coming by.

Koan: hey rias.

Rias: hello koan.

she hug his arm while smiling.

Rias: how are you doing?

koan: great ,also there a surprise I need to tell you.

rias: okay let's go koany.

They go as this surprise issei but felt a bit chill when koan walk pass him as it felt familiar and even odd of when he see rias and the girls get jealous at rias hugging koan's arm, masatda and motohama super jealous at koan get hugged by rias.

 **Timeskip**

At the clubroom with everyone here, koan explain rias all about kuroka.

Rias: okay, I see your point.

koan: yeah, (turn koneko) I want you to understand to koneko,cuz if she was evil I would've bring her, is like how me and tsume went as I try to protect her but she protect me as Jennifer took her life away in front of my eye.

But to his answer is a little pout, she walk to koan and sit on his lap.

Koan:(chuckle and petting her head) don't worry my little snow kitty, I wont forget you, I want you and your sister to get along since she miss you.

Koneko: (make his arms hug him) mine.

kuroka: no mine! (snatch him)

koneko: kuroka.

kuroka: shirone.

Koneko: mine first.

kuroka: I'm your older sister and he's mine!

Koneko: (snatch him back) don't care, mine first.

koan: me ogt an idea!

He duplicate himself as kuroka and koneko sat on his lap comfy.

Koan: there, and kuroka now got stronger and a new outfit along of it, show them kuroka.

Kuroka: sure do.

She then a poof in black smoke, showing she wearing a black skintight sleeveless jumpsuit that show her cleavage along her stomach a little, collar up along with white fur on each side of her collar, long black gloves with white finger parts and a fur ring at the end of her gloves, shoulder pads, belt buckle with gadget, white boots with a cat paw design, have knee plate and a whip at her belt, a visor helmet with cat ears and underneath is a black mask of a cat like design and a choker with a bell on it.

Kuroka: ta da.

rias: amazing.

koan: she known as brutal panther A.K.A the Dark Cat.

rias: impressive.

koan: I want kuroka's name clear and she be with me and a help to yoru peerage and my team.

rias: understood.

kuroka sniff around.

kuroka: the boy with the sacred gear is in trouble, another fallen angel and 5 monsters.

koan: dungle beast, rias, akeno, koneko, tsume and kuroka your coming with.

Group: right.

 **with issei**

he is walking home trying to remember what happen yesterday.

issei's thought: so odd, when that red guy a demon save my life, but when koan pass by is like it been there...what's going on?

He see's everything turn dark as night.

Issei: what the hell was that?

?: well this is really unfonrite, me running to you that is

Coming out of the shadow is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

Issei's thought: why am i shaking? (he backing away a little)

?: looking away out?

Issei's thought: i don't understand ehat happening to me !( begin running) feathers? Yumma!

Then see the guy again but flying with fallen angel wings then land in front of issue.

?: such cowardice, I can't a low life force being .

Issei: no! How can this be real?

?: so let see, your all alone with no pres or master, you know any magic circle applode , there for i assume your nothing just still human correct? (summon a blue dagger long spear) now mean killing wont be a problem!

Issei: _if I'm gonna be die in a dream! I rather be killed by a hot chick then a dude! Not cool._

He threw the spear but suddenly armorpettiea flew in and caught it with his mouth surprising issei and the guy.

Armorpettiea: sorry but I dont think so dohnsaek!

Dohnsaek: who the hell is that?!

Issei: a crystal metal bat?!

Armorpettiea turn back to nromal as koan to show his human formed.

Koan: yellow what doing? (eating the spear)

issei: koan?!

Koan: me explain latter, (appeared behind him and karate chop him to sleep and teleported him home) there, so dohnsaek, attack this boy is a bad move.

Dohnsaek: what the hell are you?

Koan:a hero of chaos and the savage.

Then suddenly kuroka as dark cat and tsume speed slash him 4 times then koan created a white and yellow bladed arrow spear.

Koan: now koan make light spear

He throw as impale dohnsaek's shoulder as he scream in pain.

Koan: this light i made can nullfied holy and evil angel or evil fallen angel as we'll.

rias: which means it pointless now.

Dohnaseek: get him!

then suddenly 5 dungle beast came in as kuroka and tsume came in then make a purple and blue magic symbol around her back send energy flying at the beast then got impale.

dohnseak: what ? I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong !

he throw another spear as koneko deflect the spear as dohnseak catch it.

dohnseak: I'm done with you (charge in at them)

koan turn to elekomata then he and akneo in leashed a combine lightning hit him flying to the ground as elekomata growl.

elekomata: shocking isn't it?

Akeno: ooh~, shocking indeed~.

she petted elekomata as he begin to purr and his tail wiggle.

Tsume snatch him away from akeno and snuggle him.

Tsume: mine!

Akeno: my, my your such a stingy cat.

Dohnsaek: that hair and that shapeshift, you're from the house of gremory and the savage nephalem!

Elekonata: huh, guess I'm well known here too, perhaps at tv and others stuff.

Rias: my name is rias gremory.

Elekomata: you know who I'am but you and your allies wont get away with this dohnseak!

Dohnseak:(smile) oh really? (dusted himself and get up) well, well who knew this town is currently the control of the next head of the great gremory family, so he and savage nephalem are part of your househould I take it?

Elekomata turn back to koan.

Rias: if you bring any harmed to him, you will get no mercy from me.

Koan: and I'll eat you too.

Dohnseak: what?!

Koan: you heard me and I ain't lying!

Dohnseak:(turn rias) I apologize for the misunderstanding, though it's unwise to let your servant run loose like this the next time he's out for a stroll he might run into someone less cordial than myself.

Rias: Appreciate the friendly advice bear in mind if anything like this happens again I'll make you regret the day you crossed paths with the House of Gremory my friend.

Dohnseak: No offense to your noble household, but you should bear in mind that the same thing could be said to you.

Koan: oh really? how about a hint of warning if you cross the line to an innocent people in my town.

Then he dash and patch back as a minute second a slash mark burst of blood as dohnsaek's right eye came out of his socket as he scream in agony holding his right missing eye.

Koan:(lick the blood from his claws) cause you wont see this coming, by ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light.

Dohnseak: ugh! I'll get you for this!

He then flew away while covering his right eye/face.

koan: Now that what call keep your "eye" on your prey here.

Tsume: now what big brother?

Koan: well me and rias go to his house and sleep a spare bed, we'll explain to him everything.

Rias: that's good idea.

Akeno grab koan's face and give him a wet kiss then break the kiss.

Koan: wow.

Akeno: who knew that you have a sadistic side in you~? I love it.

koan: you ain't see nothing yet

timeskip

the next morning

issei is sleeping as his alarm clock wake up as he smack it then wakes up and groaning.

Issei: so tired, that was weirdest dream yet, this is keep happening all night,( notice another bed) wait hold on a second i dont remember another bed.

?: you do know.

Issei turn to see koan hanging upside down

Koan: boo!

Issei scream a little then fall off his bed then koan float upside down then right side up while criss cross his legs.

Koan: morning. (smile)

issei: what are you doing in my room?!

Koan: A. Is rude not saying morning and B. We came in and in case no enemy come by and also you've been noticing and know raynare and that guy are fallen angel and you know i was the demon who save you twice.

Issei: wha-wha-what?

Koan: yeah

Koan lay down the other bed to show issei a naked rias and Akeno who suddenly cuddle him but begin waking up.

Issei: YOU LUCKY BASTARD!

This scream cause rias and akeno begin to wake up.

Rias: oh good morning.

Issei: I CAN SEE YOUR TITS!

Akeno: hey, (yawn and stretch) morning you two.

Issei: AKENO IS HERE TOO?!

Koan: i was ask the same thing.

Rias: (jealously look) why you sneak in suddenly akeno?

Akeno: (hugs koan) I was wondering about you?

Rias: well he's mine.

Issei: what you three doing here ?! Is this really happening? This feel like pissed and koan got two-

Koan: zip it we get it, (rias lay on his lap while akeno next to him and he notice her hair down) hey akeno your hair is down.

Akeno: like it?

Koan: love it.

Akeno: thanks koany.

Rias: and no Issei this is real, and so is everything else you've experienced as a matter of fact, my name is rias gremory and this is akeno and you already met koan, I'm a devil.

Koan: so do akeno, but I'm a half devil and half angel.

Issei: a devils?! And koan is both?!

Rias: not only that, but koan's new master and girlfriend, I would like you if want to join my peerage, nice to meet you issei hyoudou.

Issei: what?


End file.
